Special Angel
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Après toutes ces années de risques et d'espionnage, Severus Snape a bien mérité d'avoir enfin une existence normale. Mais une lettre inattendue va venir bouleverser sa nouvelle vie...
1. Sound of Silence

**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes !_**

 ** _Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fiction longue, dont voici le premier chapitre. Je vous laisse le découvrir :D_**

 ** _Petites infos qui peuvent être utiles : Je pense publier tous les quinze jours, les dix premiers chapitres sont déjà écrits donc ils ne devrait pas y avoir de contretemps. Les autres sont dans ma tête, il ne reste plus qu'à les rédiger. Cette fic devrait compter 15 chapitres et un épilogue. Chaque titre est une chanson ou une musique que j'aime, et qui a un rapport (plus ou moins tordu, je suis d'accord) avec le chapitre en question. Si vous voulez les écouter, elles sont sur youtube ^^_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Sound of silence

Je n'ai jamais été du matin mais ce trait de mon caractère ne s'est pas amélioré avec les années. Pas plus que les autres d'ailleurs.

A chaque fois que j'entends ce satané appareil se mettre à sonner, j'ai une irrépressible envie de lui jeter un sort. Cette sonnerie stridente qui vous vrille les oreilles est tellement agressive que mes réactions tiennent du reflexe et ne sont pas rationnelles. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je m'inflige cela chaque matin. Une sorte de masochisme étrange ? Ayant le sommeil extrêmement léger, une telle torture n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. Une voiture qui passe dans la rue ou un oiseau qui chante trop fort suffisent à me réveiller. J'ai un sommeil léger depuis des années et j'ai bien peur que cela ne change jamais. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis un homme très routinier, et le premier son que j'entends chaque matin est la sonnerie horripilante de ce vieux réveil matin moldu.

Je crois que dans une certaine mesure, ce genre d'habitudes, cette vie réglée comme du papier à musique me convient parfaitement. Il faut dire que j'ai eu suffisamment d'imprévus dans ma vie pour ne pas vouloir poursuivre dans cette voie. Je sais maintenant parfaitement ce que je vais faire chaque jour, quand et pourquoi. Cette façon de vivre peut sembler oppressante, ou rigide, mais elle me convient ainsi.

Chaque jour les mêmes rituels se répètent, et rendent ma vie enfin tolérable. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, je ne pensais pas trouver cette paix à laquelle j'avais tant aspiré durant mon ancienne vie. Pendant près de trente-sept années, j'ai pensé que ce bonheur simple m'était inaccessible. Je constate à présent que j'avais tort.

Alors que je commence à me préparer pour affronter cette journée qui promet d'être épuisante, je vois accroché au rebord de la fenêtre de mon salon, un hibou qui attend manifestement de me remettre un courrier. Je lui ouvre immédiatement en reconnaissant la vieille chouette qui semble toujours avoir affronté un ouragan. Elle appartient à l'un de mes clients. Elle ne prend même pas le temps de boire un peu, et repart immédiatement, pendant que je lis la lettre en diagonale. Comme je m'y attendais, il s'agit d'une commande pour les potions habituelles. Le Dr. Montgomery a été l'un des premiers à me faire confiance lors de mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis, et pour cela je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Notre relation professionnelle a progressivement évolué, et je pense qu'il représente pour moi ce qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'un ami. Toutes les potions que je brasse pour lui le sont avec le plus grand soin. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre aujourd'hui, mais je prends mentalement note de ce qu'il lui faut.

Lorsque je suis arrivé d'Angleterre après m'être fait passer pour mort, je n'avais pas le moindre moyen de subsistance. Il a donc fallu que j'utilise mes talents de potionniste pour pouvoir survivre ici. Malgré mon absence de réputation, j'ai pu me faire une petite clientèle, qui ne posait pas trop de questions pour se fournir chez un parfait inconnu. Progressivement, les personnes qui me contactaient étaient de plus en plus respectables et elles m'ont permis de me faire un nom, puis des institutions prestigieuses ont commencés à faire appel à mes services. Aujourd'hui, le plus grand hôpital de la ville me passe quelques commandes, et je dois d'ailleurs m'y rendre dans la journée pour en livrer quelques-unes. Il ne s'agit pas des potions les plus complexes à réaliser, mais je sais qu'il s'agit pour moi d'une grosse opportunité, et que je dois donner entière satisfaction pour franchir de nouvelles étapes. Mon départ précipité de Grande-Bretagne il y a presque cinq ans ne m'a pas permis d'emmener avec moi les preuves de mes compétences, mais je ne me désespère pas de me faire un nom dans cette petite société des potionnistes américains.

Sans que je ne m'en sois aperçu, le temps a filé et je risque maintenant d'être en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec un fournisseur. Je sais qu'en tant que maitre des potions, je devrais préparer moi-même mes ingrédients, mais je n'ai malheureusement ni le temps ni la possibilité de parcourir le monde pour les trouver. Je suis obligé de gérer mon petit commerce, ce qui m'impose certaines contraintes qui m'empêchent de faire mon travail dans les règles de l'art. Je sais que lorsque ma réputation sera faite, je pourrai préparer mes ingrédients correctement, et je n'aurai plus à me déplacer systématiquement pour rencontrer mes clients.

En attendant, je dois partir au plus vite. J'attrape ma serviette, et une caisse magiquement renforcée que je réduis pour la glisser dans ma poche. Je suis enfin prêt pour affronter cette longue journée. Je sors de chez moi, et comme d'habitude, la rue est déserte. C'est l'un des avantages de vivre dans un petit quartier résidentiel en banlieue, où il est rare d'être dérangé par des promeneurs matinaux. Je me dirige donc vers une ruelle adjacente, qui se termine en cul de sac pour transplaner. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour me matérialiser dans une autre ruelle, cette fois en plein centre-ville. Le quartier parait misérable, mais je ne m'en formalise pas. Un apothicaire extrêmement réputé vit ici, et il est capable de fournir quasiment n'importe quel ingrédient, légal ou non, dans un délai défiant l'imagination. Naturellement, les prix sont en proportion, mais il faut bien que tout le monde vive, non ?

L'échoppe parait elle-aussi misérable, et semble sur le point de tomber en ruines. J'entre et j'entends sa voix grinçante retentir.

« Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié.

– Bien sûr que non, je n'aurais pas oublié un rendez-vous avec vous. Je vous prie d'excuser mon retard.

– Bon, passons. Vous avez de la chance que je n'ai pas d'autres impératifs ce matin. Sans cela, vous auriez trouvé porte close.

– Je vous remercie. » Merlin, ce vieux fou a vraiment un caractère épouvantable. Heureusement qu'il était ce qu'on pouvait trouver de mieux dans la région, car ce n'était pas son sens du commerce qui lui permettrait de conserver ses clients. Faire profil bas et le flatter sont les seuls moyens d'obtenir satisfaction. « Je suis venu car je voudrais me procurer certains ingrédients.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi seriez-vous venu autrement ? Je le sais bien. Que voulez-vous ?

– Il me faudra de la bile de tatou, des œufs de doxy, des orties séchées, des crochets de serpent, des limaces cornues et des épines de porc-épic.

– Je suis surpris, vous semblez suffisamment expérimenté pour avoir dépassé le stade des potions de soin contre les furoncles. Et puis, il existe d'autres potions bien plus efficaces contre ce genre de problèmes. » Lorsqu'il me dit cela, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de l'étrangler. Bien sûr que cette satanée potion est d'un niveau frisant le ridicule. Lorsque je l'ai vue sur le bon de commande, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais visiblement, personne dans cet hôpital ne sait la brasser. Je pense que je pourrais la faire les yeux fermés, après l'avoir enseignée pendant plus de quinze ans à des élèves de première année, plus obtus les uns que les autres. Cependant, je reprends comme si je n'avais pas été interrompu « Il me faudra aussi du napel séché.

– Oh, c'est un choix intéressant. Dans quel cadre l'utilisez-vous ?

– Pour la Tue-Loup. » Je lui réponds laconiquement, je n'avais pas prévu d'en acheter, mais voir cette lueur de respect dans ses yeux est suffisant pour justifier la dépense. Cette potion est une découverte très récente et est très délicate à préparer. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'imagine que je ne fais que des potions de débutant.

« Bien, vous les aurez dès que possible. Je vous enverrai un hibou lorsque votre commande sera disponible. »

Je quitte l'échoppe après l'avoir salué à mon tour. Cette rencontre s'est finalement bien passée. Je pourrais me rendre à l'hôpital en transplanant, mais il n'est pas très loin, et j'aime bien marcher dans les rues. Ici, tout est tellement grand qu'on en devient totalement anonyme, j'aime la sensation de liberté que cela me procure. Je m'amuse à observer les gens que je croise, la bande d'adolescents qui rentrent de l'école en discutant fort, la jeune femme qui promène son chien totalement absorbée par sa conversation téléphonique, ce couple de personnes âgées qui marche en se tenant le bras, comme s'ils n'étaient devenus qu'un seul être au fil des années. Ils sont tous moldus, et semblent avoir une vie parfaitement normale. J'ai appris à me fondre dans la masse et je sais que j'ai la même apparence qu'eux. J'ai mis quelques temps à m'habituer à ces vêtements moldus, mais je dois avouer qu'ils sont plus confortables que ceux des sorciers. J'arrive déjà devant la vitrine d'un ancien barbier, et la porte s'ouvre automatiquement devant moi. Elle a reconnu mon empreinte magique, et je peux maintenant entrer et sortir de l'hôpital sorcier sans restriction.

Je me rends directement au 5ème étage, réservé aux traitements spécifiques. Le laboratoire de potion y a été installé récemment. En chemin, je croise quelques infirmières que je connais. Je les salue d'un signe de la tête et elles me répondent de même. Je ne reste pas longtemps quand je viens, mais je vois souvent les mêmes personnes et je m'efforce donc d'être poli. Ici, personne ne me connait, ou plutôt, personne ne me juge. Il est donc plus facile aussi pour moi d'adopter un comportement normal.

Arrivé au bon endroit, j'aperçois _Jackson_ – je n'ai jamais su si c'était son nom ou son prénom, c'est ce qu'il y a écrit sur son badge, et je n'ai jamais pris le temps de lui demander -, c'est lui mon interlocuteur. Je passe toujours par lui pour recevoir les commandes et pour la remise des produits. Il est plutôt sympathique, compétent, mais la première chose qui m'a interpellé chez lui est son rire tonitruant. Je pense qu'on peut l'entendre dans tout l'hôpital.

« Voici les potions que vous m'avez demandées.

– Merci, je ne pensais pas qu'elles arriveraient aussi tôt. Vous les avez faites cette nuit ?

– Hum, oui, c'est exact. Je suis un peu insomniaque, alors j'en profite pour travailler.

– Mais vous êtes maitre des potions, vous pouvez vous confectionner quelques potions pour aider à dormir, non ? Vous avez les connaissances pour cela.

– Bien sûr, mais j'en connais aussi les effets. Je préfère éviter autant que possible de tomber dans ce genre de pratique. Ces produits sont très addictifs, et je suis aussi capable de produire des choses beaucoup plus fortes. C'est un risque que je ne veux pas prendre.

– Vous avez raison, c'est un … »

Soudain, l'apparition d'un patronus l'interrompt. L'écureuil commence à parler d'une voix très rapide. Apparemment, mon interlocuteur est demandé de toute urgence au 3ème étage car une certaine Mrs Van Stephan vient de faire une nouvelle crise. Son visage alarmé m'informe qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise nouvelle, et que je ferais mieux de prendre congé.

« Je suis désolé, Mr Bishop. Il s'agit vraiment d'un cas difficile, et nous n'avons pas la moindre idée du mal dont souffre cette pauvre femme. Je dois y aller, mais je suis sûr que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Bonne journée. »

Je le salue avant de sortir. Alors que j'avais prévu que ce rendez-vous serait plus long, j'ai à présent une longue après-midi devant moi qui va me permettre de travailler un peu. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Je rentre alors chez moi en transplanant à nouveau. J'ai décidément du mal à me faire à ce nouveau nom. Je l'ai emprunté à un moldu mort pendant la guerre pour rendre mon arrivée ici plus discrète, mais j'aurais dû en choisir un autre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un l'utilise, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre. Malgré le fait que je n'ai jamais aimé le nom que mes parents m'ont donné en changer brusquement est une expérience très perturbante. Enfin, je vais probablement devoir l'utiliser jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, alors autant faire un effort pour m'y habituer.

Enfin revenu dans la quiétude de mon laboratoire après le bruit de la ville, je savoure ce silence. Je reprends la lettre du Dr Montgomery que j'avais laissé sur la table et la lit plus attentivement. Apres les traditionnelles lignes de politesse, la liste des potions dont il a besoin attire mon attention. Pimentine, Poussoss et pâte contre les brûlures, rien de très compliqué, mais relativement long à préparer. Je décide donc de commencer dès maintenant.

Après plus de trois heures de travail, la chaleur est quasiment insupportable dans le laboratoire, mais les premières étapes sont terminées. Il faut maintenant qu'elles reposent avant de pouvoir continuer. Je m'accorde quelques minutes de repos dans mon fauteuil avant de profiter de mon temps libre inespéré pour commencer un test que j'avais prévu de faire depuis longtemps. J'aime toujours autant expérimenter de nouvelles potions, mais je n'ai plus accès aux ressources quasi illimités de Poudlard, je dois donc y aller avec parcimonie.

Je ferme les yeux, et je me fais réveiller par les coups secs du bec d'un hibou contre mon carreau. Je n'ai pas eu conscience de m'endormir et je suis un peu désorienté quand je vois où je suis.

Cette fois-ci, je ne reconnais pas le volatile, il s'agit probablement d'un nouveau client qui a entendu parler de moi par un moyen ou un autre. Je le laisse entrer, et il tend la patte pour me laisser prendre la lettre. D'un mouvement d'aile gracieux, il part se poser sur le perchoir prévu à cet effet car il doit attendre une réponse rapide. Dès les premiers mots, je comprends que cette lettre sort de l'ordinaire.

 _Cher Professeur Snape_

Seule une personne venant de mon ancienne vie peut connaitre ma véritable identité. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre l'écriture. Ronde, plutôt féminine, régulière, elle peut appartenir à tout le monde. Je regarde directement en bas de la missive, mais seules des initiales sont inscrites : _LS._ Je cherche rapidement parmi mes connaissances, mais aucune ne correspond à ces lettres. Peut-être que des indices se cachent dans le corps du texte.

 _Cher Professeur Snape,_

 _Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une manière un peu cavalière de prendre contact avec vous, mais j'ai tenté de vous rencontrer à plusieurs reprises, sans succès jusqu'à présent. Je ne souhaite pas révéler mon identité pour le moment, et j'aimerais que vous ne cherchiez pas à la découvrir._

 _Comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, je vous connaissais alors que vous viviez encore en Angleterre. J'ai appris comme tout le monde que vous aviez eu un rôle majeur durant la guerre, et j'ai compris que vous vous étiez fait passer pour mort. Vous avez fait un choix, je respecterai donc cette volonté et je ne divulguerai pas votre vrai nom._

 _J'ignore si vous vous êtes tenu informé de ce qu'il s'est passé en Angleterre après votre départ. Vous avez été célébré comme un héros après la guerre, Harry Potter a fait en sorte de réhabiliter votre nom et la plupart des Mangemorts ont été capturés et jugés. Mais là n'est pas le sujet._

 _Je souhaitais vous contacter car vous êtes un Maitre des Potions talentueux, et je pense que vous avez encore de grandes choses à accomplir. J'aimerais participer à cela, dans la mesure de mes moyens._

 _Je sais que ma proposition peut vous sembler incongrue. Je suis habituée à susciter ce genre de réaction, mais j'aimerais vraiment vous rencontrer pour en parler de vive voix. Vous êtes probablement en train de vous demander s'il s'agit d'un piège tendu par un ancien Mangemort qui souhaite se venger. Vous avez raison, je ne peux pas vous prouver que me rencontrer ne constituera pas un risque pour vous. Je ne peux que vous promettre sur mon honneur que je ne vous veux pas de mal._

 _Je serai donc au café_ Serendipity _mardi prochain à 15h. J'espère sincèrement que vous viendrez, j'ai tellement de choses à vous dire._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _LS_

Le silence qui règne est assourdissant. Cette personne, qui qu'elle soit a raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en Angleterre depuis cinq ans. Cet exil volontaire m'a permis de me reconstruire, mais ai-je vraiment envie de savoir ? Le choc que je ressens m'oblige à m'assoir sur la première chaise venue. Bien sûr, il m'est parfois arrivé de penser à cette période, de me demander ce qu'il se passait là-bas, mais tout cela n'était resté que de vaines spéculations. Je tiens dans ma main un lien vers mon passé, et vers cette vie que j'avais voulu effacer.

Un nombre incalculable de souvenirs me reviennent de plein fouet, les questions s'accumulent sans que je ne puisse y répondre. Qui me connait assez bien pour prévoir ainsi mes réactions ? Pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour me retrouver après toutes ces années et tout ce que j'ai fait avant mon départ ? Et surtout, que vais-je répondre ?

Brusquement, la réalité me frappe. Il serait totalement stupide d'accepter cette invitation. J'ai reconstruit une vie ici, qui me plait et à laquelle je tiens. J'ai à présent suffisamment à perdre pour ne pas tout risquer sur un coup de tête. Toutes les décisions que j'ai prises dans ma vie sans réfléchir se sont invariablement soldées par des échecs. Le plus retentissant restant bien sûr ma propre mort.

C'est décidé, je froisse brusquement le parchemin et le jette dans le feu.

* * *

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Avez-vous des idées sur qui peut être la personne qui a retrouvé Severus, et qui lui a envoyé ce parchemin ? J'ai hâte de voir vos hypothèses !_**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser des tonnes de reviews, car même si je continuerai à publier, ça fat toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours._**

 ** _Merci de m'avoir lu jusque là, et à dans quinze jours !_**

 ** _Lycoris_**


	2. Street of Philadelphia

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici comme promis le nouveau chapitre de Special Angel._

 _Merci beaucoup aux premières rewieuses qui m'ont laissé des petits mots adorables sur le chapitre précédent (n'hésitez pas à faire pareil^^) : Zeugma412, Loulia et KeanaB. vous avez fait des hypothèses concernant la personne qui avait envoyé la lettre à Severs, vous allez avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre :)_

 _Le titre de ce chapitre s'inspire bien sûr de la magnifique chanson de Bruce Springsteen, dans le film Philadelphia :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Street of Philadelphia

Un froid intense me cingle le visage. Dans ce vacarme assourdissant qui m'assaille de toutes parts, les pensées tourbillonnent dans ma tête, dans un flot ininterrompu de questions. Je marche seul dans les rues de Philadelphie, mon asile qui est peut être finalement mon exil.

Les mots de mon interlocutrice me reviennent en mémoire par bribes, comme dans les mauvais films moldus. Elle m'a donné tellement d'informations que je ne suis même pas sûr de les avoir toutes intégrées.

J'avais longuement hésité avant d'accepter son étrange rendez-vous, et même après avoir répondu à sa lettre, je n'étais pas certain de venir. Une irrépressible curiosité m'a cependant poussé à la rejoindre dans ce petit café qui ne paye pas de mine.

 _Je suis venu en transplanant dans une ruelle voisine, quelques minutes avant le rendez-vous. Naturellement, je tente de regarder à travers la vitrine, pour voir si je reconnais quelqu'un, mais l'intérieur est trop sombre pour me permettre de distinguer quoique ce soit. J'ai encore l'occasion de reculer, et de ne pas prendre ce risque. N'importe qui peut être ici, et vu mon passé, il y a plus de chance que ce soit quelqu'un qui me veuille du mal. Je prends une profonde inspiration et je pousse la porte. Une odeur très agréable de café fraichement moulu me chatouille les narines. L'endroit est plus grand qu'il n'y parait vu de l'extérieur. Des sièges en moleskine lie-de-vin, des tables anthracite, un bar à côté de l'entrée. Je vois quelques clients, mais aucun ne me parait familier et n'a semblé remarquer ma présence._

 _Je me dirige donc vers le barman et lui indique mon nom, le vrai. Il me regarde fixement, mais me répond que personne ne m'a demandé. Je suis désappointé. L'idée que mon mystérieux rendez-vous me fasse faux fond ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin, me maudissant pour avoir laissé mon imagination me jouer des tours quand je suis pris d'une soudaine inspiration._

 _« Est-ce que quelqu'un a demandé Mr Dennis Bishop ?_

 _\- En effet. Suivez-moi. »_

 _Décidément, cette personne a un bien curieuse manière de procéder. Après m'avoir clairement indiqué qu'elle connaissait ma véritable identité, elle utilise maintenant mon nom d'emprunt. Je comprends de moins en moins à qui j'ai à faire._

 _Je suis conduit dans le fond de la salle, et j'aperçois le sommet d'un crane. Une chevelure blonde, qui me fait d'abord penser à un membre de la famille Malfoy. Mais lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur et qu'elle se retourne…_

 _« Miss Lovegood ! »_

 _« Bonjour professeur. »_

Je me souvenais d'elle élève, et je dois dire qu'elle n'a pas vraiment changé. Elle a toujours ce regard rêveur, qui cache une réelle capacité d'observation, assez étonnante. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que soit elle qui m'ait recherché, pas après ce que je lui ai fait subir durant ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je n'avais rien contre elle, mais sa tentative de rébellion avec Longdubat m'obligeait à la punir pour préserver ma couverture. Elle semblait être déjà consciente de ce fait à l'époque, et n'avait pas l'air de trop m'en vouloir.

Hormis cela, je n'avais pas beaucoup de souvenirs d'elle. Depuis quinze ans que j'étais professeur, les promotions d'élèves s'étaient succédées, et je n'avais pas gardé de souvenir précis de tous. Elle avait un niveau suffisant pour que je ne la remarque pas plus que cela. Ma surprise de la voir ici n'en était que plus grande.

 _Je m'assoie devant elle, et le barman nous laisse seuls. Les questions se bousculent sur mes lèvres, mais aucune ne sort. Je crois que j'ai peur de certaines réponses. Finalement, c'est elle qui engage cette conversation. Peut être l'une des plus étranges de ma vie._

 _« J'avais peur que vous ne veniez pas aujourd'hui._

– _Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à vous voir._

– _A qui pensiez-vous ?_

– _Je ne sais pas._

– _Et si vous aviez su que c'était moi, seriez-vous venu ?_

– _Je ne sais pas non plus. Probablement pas._

– _Je suis heureuse de vous voir, professeur. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à vous chercher. Comme je vous le disais, vous avez réussi à esquiver toutes nos précédentes rencontres potentielles et j'avais peur que vous ne reconnaissiez mon écriture._

– _Je ne suis plus professeur, Miss. Ici, je suis seulement monsieur Bishop, mais vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?_

– _En effet. Pourquoi vous cachez vous sous ce pseudonyme ?_

– _Une horde potentielle de Mangemorts que j'ai trahis et qui s'est lancée à mes trousses me semble être une bonne explication, non ? J'ai vu à la fin de la guerre une opportunité pour abandonner cette vie sans issue, je l'ai saisie. Puis j'ai pu en construire une nouvelle ici. »_

 _Alors que je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé avec elle auparavant, je me rends compte que sa conversation n'est pas si désagréable. Elle a longtemps été une amie proche de Potter, ce qui suffisait à mes yeux à la rendre infréquentable, mais peut être l'ai-je mal jugée ? La discussion est fluide et porte essentiellement sur ma nouvelle vie ici. Elle est curieuse et me pose de nombreuses questions, mais elles ne sont jamais indiscrètes, et semble relever d'un simple intérêt pour ce que je lui dis et pas d'une curiosité malsaine._

 _Je sens qu'elle évite soigneusement certains sujets, et j'ignore pourquoi. Je la crois suffisamment intelligente pour réussir à détourner la conversation très longtemps. Parfois, dans ce genre de situation, l'attaque frontale et brutale reste la meilleure solution._

 _« Que s'est-il passé en Angleterre depuis la fin de la guerre ?_

– _Professeur, je suis contente que vous abordiez vous-même ce sujet. Je n'osais pas l'aborder, j'avais peur que vous…_

– _Votre délicatesse vous honore, mais je crois que je veux savoir._

– _Tout d'abord, dites-moi ce que vous savez. Il est difficile de résumer cinq ans de bouleversements en quelques mots._

– _Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu par Potter, et que de nombreux combattants sont tombés, des mangemorts et ceux de la Lumière. J'ai quitté le pays quelques jours après la Bataille, mais j'ai dû me faire très discret pour ne pas être repéré, je n'en sais donc pas beaucoup plus._

– _Effectivement, je vais donc vous faire un rapide résumé. Harry a effectivement défait définitivement Vous-Savez-Qui dans la Grande Salle. Après cela, il a détruit la Baguette de Sureau, et nous avons pu commencer à soigner les blesser, et rassembler les morts. Certains mangemorts ont été capturés, et ont été consignés dans les cachots, le temps d'organiser des procès. Lorsqu'au bout d'un moment, Harry nous a dit que vous étiez dans la Cabane Hurlante, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick y sont allés, mais n'ont pas retrouvé votre corps. Seuls une grosse trace de sang et les débris de votre baguette étaient là. Aucun autre indice n'a été trouvé, et personne n'a compris ce qu'il s'était passé._

– _Je crois que j'ai transplané. Ce qui était un risque incroyable compte tenu de mon état à ce moment-là. J'aurais pu me désartibuler._

– _En effet, mais vous y êtes tout de même parvenu. Après cela, nous avons réparé le château, afin qu'il soit en état pour accueillir les étudiants lors de la rentrée suivante. Je crois que tout le monde voulait retrouver une vie normale au plus vite. Le professeur McGonagall a pris la direction de Poudlard et ne l'a quitté que l'année dernière. Hermione lui a succédé. Elle était devenue professeur de Métamorphose l'année précédente après avoir terminé ses études supérieures._

– _Miss Granger est professeur. Quelle surprise… Je plains ses pauvres élèves._

– _Ne vous moquez pas. Elle est une excellente enseignante. Harry et Ron viennent juste de terminer leur formation d'Auror et travaillent pour le ministère. Neville est lui aussi devenu professeur, maintenant que j'y pense._

– _Merlin ! Neville Longdubat ? Celui qui avait une tête plus dure que du bois, et qui était incapable de se souvenir de la moindre leçon ? C'est bien de lui dont vous parlez ?_

– _Neville est professeur de Botanique, et il est très intelligent. Il n'était juste pas fait pour les potions, c'est tout._

– _C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et vous, Miss Lovegood ? Vous semblez avoir passé beaucoup de temps à me chercher. Votre emploi vous permet-il ces fantaisies ?_

– _Oui, j'ai pris la direction du Chicaneur, après que mon père… Après la fin de la guerre._

– _Vous êtes journaliste, alors ?_

– _On peut dire ça. Mais pas comme cette fouineuse de Skitter. Je fais du journalisme sérieux._

Malgré le peu de souvenirs que j'avais d'elle, associer Luna Lovegood à sérieux me rendait un peu dubitatif. Son intelligence était évidente, mais elle était tellement rêveuse et fantasque qu'elle semblait toujours incapable de se concentrer sur la moindre tache. J'avais visiblement tort car elle avait passé plusieurs mois à me chercher avec une obstination impressionnante.

Le fait d'avoir appris qu'elle était journaliste m'a immédiatement alerté. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle de moi au public. J'avais eu ma dose de publicité non désirée, j'étais parti pour redevenir anonyme et je comptais bien le rester. Je pense cependant avoir été suffisamment explicite concernant ce sujet. Le regard effrayé qu'elle m'a lancé à ce moment-là n'était probablement pas feint.

 _« Pourquoi m'avez-vous cherché ainsi, miss Lovegood ?_

– _C'est Mrs Scamander, maintenant._

– _Scamander ? Ce nom m'est familier, mais je n'arrive pas à revoir son visage. Il était de votre année ? »_

 _Elle éclate de rire, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison de son hilarité. Je sais que mon sens de l'humour est parfois défaillant, mais tout de même._

 _« Vous avez une bonne mémoire professeur, mais il n'était pas élève. Vous avez probablement entendu parler de son grand-père, Newt Scamander, qui a écrit l'un des manuels utilisés à Poudlard. Rolf a fait ses études ici, aux Etats-Unis, à Ilvermorny. Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré, je pense._

– _Je comprends mieux. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi m'avez-vous cherché avec tant d'acharnement ?_

Même venant d'elle, je ne pensais pas qu'une réponse aurait pu me paraitre aussi absurde.

 _« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais besoin de savoir. Apres la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de choses ont été révélées, notamment vous concernant, et je me suis rendu compte que nous avions été injuste, et surtout très ingrats. Mais vous aviez disparus, et dans la confusion de la fin de la guerre, personne ne savait ce que vous étiez devenu._

 _\- J'ai toujours eu un certain talent pour me cacher._

 _\- C'est vrai. Et puis, pour beaucoup, il était plus facile de vous pardonner en se disant que vous étiez… définitivement parti._

 _\- Que j'étais mort. Ne prenez pas de pincettes avec moi, miss. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'on a dit sur moi. J'ai aussi fait en sorte de donner cette image de moi, cela faisait partie de mon rôle._

 _\- Bien sûr._

 _\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?_

 _\- Comment cela ?_

 _-Vous m'avez retrouvé, je suis toujours vivant, mais je vous interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit. En particulier à vos amis et à vos lecteurs. Donc qu'allez-vous faire de cette information ?_

 _\- Et bien…Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je me doutais un peu que vous auriez cette réaction, et je la comprends, je crois. Je pense que je vais rester encore quelques semaines aux Etats-Unis, puis je rejoindrai Rolf en Angleterre. Il est parti faire des recherches dans la forêt amazonienne, donc j'ai un peu de temps à combler._

 _\- Bien. Avez-vous d'autres morts à ressusciter ici ?_

 _\- Non, vous étiez le seul. J'ai entendu dire que de nombreuses créatures exotiques vivaient ici, mais que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper. Je vais donc mener ma propre enquête. »_

 _Elle semble comprendre que le flot d'informations que je viens de recevoir est suffisant, et fait en sorte de dévier la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Je vois parfaitement sa manœuvre, mais je la remercie intérieurement. Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, nous quittons le café._

La nuit est tombée pendant que nous parlions tous les deux. En hiver, les jours raccourcissent, donnant l'impression de toujours vivre dans la nuit. Contrairement à l'Ecosse, ici la neige est très rare, rendant les hivers mornes et déprimants. C'est l'une des seules choses que je regrette de Poudlard. Là-bas, il fait froid, mais la neige rend les paysages magiques.

Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être venu la voir. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle, entre toutes les personnes que j'ai connues dans mon ancienne vie, voudrait me retrouver. Mais en lui parlant, il m'est soudain apparu que seule Luna Lovegood pouvait avoir l'idée de me chercher.

J'avais décidé de ne pas venir, j'avais même brûlé sa lettre. Toute ma vie, j'ai pris des risques, et je ne voulais plus de cette peur permanente. Cependant, la date et le lieu du rendez-vous n'ont pas cessé de tourner dans ma tête depuis une semaine. Je me connais malheureusement trop bien, et je sais que si je n'étais pas venu, la question serait restée en suspens et aurait fini par me rendre fou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis mon arrivée ici, j'ai d'énormes difficultés à contrôler mes pensées. Mes barrières d'occlumencie ont volées en éclats dans la Cabane Hurlante, et depuis, je ne parviens pas à les reconstruire. Ce n'est pas vraiment grave, car je n'en ai plus besoin, mais les conséquences peuvent être surprenantes. J'ai parfois des problèmes de concentration, et je ne parviens plus à maitriser mes pensées.

Quelle ironie. Moi qui reprochais à Potter d'être incapable de faire le moindre effort pour apprendre l'Occlumencie, je suis devenu incapable de discipliner mon esprit.

J'arrive enfin chez moi. Le trajet m'a paru horriblement long, mais il était nécessaire. J'ai pu repenser a tout ce qu'elle m'a dit –Longdubat est professeur à Poudlard, je n'en reviens pas– et je suis un peu rassuré. Le monde semble s'être remis à tourner correctement, je ne me suis pas battu en vain. Curieusement, elle m'a posé assez peu de questions sur moi, et sur ma nouvelle vie. J'apprécie cette discrétion mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle ne va pas en rester. Elle m'a cherché pendant plusieurs mois, il serait absurde qu'elle se contente de quelques réponses vagues. Surtout qu'elle est devenue une journaliste _sérieuse_.

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

Je remercie aussi du fond du coeur Yoru no Hakanai Yume qui a dessiné la couverture de cette fic. Merci !

A bientôt

LycorisSnape


	3. Beyond the sea

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de "Special Angel", nous avons maintenant droit au point de vue de Luna. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont laissés des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous êtes trop gentils 3 : KeanaB, Adenoide, Destrange et Zeugma._

 _Le titre vient de la reprise de La mer de Charles Trenet, par Bobby Darin. Même si elle n'est pas très récente, cette chanson est magnifique (à mon avis ^^)_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Beyond the sea

Cette première rencontre dans le café m'a bouleversée. Il semble avoir tellement changé, alors qu'en même temps, plus nous parlions, plus je le reconnaissais. Des expressions de visage, des tournures de phrase... C'était lui, tel que je m'en souvenais, mais je sentais une sorte de faiblesse émaner de lui. Il la cachait habilement, comme toujours, mais l'ayant connu avant tous ces terribles événements, je ne peux que me rendre compte de ces changements.

Dès que je suis rentrée à l'hôtel, après notre discussion, j'ai écrit un long compte-rendu à Rolf. Bien que lui ne l'ai jamais rencontré, il appuie ma démarche, et comprend parfaitement ce que je ressens. Malgré la distance qui nous sépare, j'ai besoin de lui raconter l'évolution de la mission que je me suis auto-attribuée. Tout au long de mes recherches, il a fait en sorte de me soutenir, de m'aider selon ses moyens. Ayant grandi aux Etats-Unis, il a conservé des contacts au sein de la communauté Magique qui m'ont permis de le retrouver plus rapidement. Je ne sais pas s'il comprend vraiment mon acharnement à retrouver cet ancien professeur, celui qui m'a torturé à de nombreuses reprises et qui a assassiné l'un des plus grands sorciers de son temps, mais il sent que c'est important pour moi. Alors il m'aide.

J'ai rencontré Rolf deux ans après la Bataille Finale. Je commençais enfin à retrouver une vie relativement normale, mon père venait de me céder définitivement la direction du Chicaneur, et je sentais que ma vie commençait enfin. Je devais assister à une série de conférences traitant des animaux de la forêt amazonienne, et Rolf était l'un des intervenants. J'ai immédiatement senti la passion qui l'animait lorsqu'il parlait de ces créatures qui vivaient dans ces contrées si exotiques. J'ai souhaité le rencontrer, au départ pour le présenter à mon père. Il a toujours été fasciné par les créatures magiques qu'il reste à découvrir, et il fallait donc que je lui présente Rolf. Nous avons sympathisés, et loin d'être déçue de la personne qu'il était, j'ai découvert qu'il était celui dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Il sait quand j'ai besoin d'aide, ou quand j'ai besoin de mener seule mes propres projets. Malheureusement, ses recherches l'amènent souvent à partir loin. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord dès le début de notre relation, nous ne devons pas être des obstacles aux projets de l'autre, même si nous ne les comprenons pas. C'est cette ouverture d'esprit qui m'a séduite chez lui. Il ne juge pas, il tente de comprendre et d'aider. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'a pas eu à vivre les horreurs de la guerre qu'il a pu garder cette légèreté d'esprit ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, je viens de recevoir sa réponse, et comme prévu celle-ci me fait chaud au cœur. Je lui ai parlé de mon projet fou, et il pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la présenter au principal concerné.

Cela fait une semaine que nous nous sommes retrouvés pour la première fois, et je l'ai à nouveau invité dans ce petit café. Il n'a pas répondu à mon hibou, j'espère qu'il a bien reçu la lettre. Comme la dernière fois, je lui ai proposé de venir à 15h. Je suis arrivée avec quelques minutes d'avance, et j'attends en fixant l'entrée pour le voir arriver.

15h05. Il n'est pas là. Lui qui est habituellement si ponctuel.

15h10. Il ne viendra pas. Il n'a plus rien à me dire, et mon projet va échouer avant même d'avoir commencé. Je lui laisse encore cinq minutes, puis je m'en irai. Il n'entendra plus parler de moi, ni du monde magique britannique. Il a fait le choix de s'en séparer définitivement, qui suis-je pour le faire revenir ?

15h12. La porte s'ouvre en grinçant, et sa haute silhouette apparaît dans l'entrebâillement. Il scanne de son regard si perçant l'ensemble des tables, et d'un petit geste de la main, j'attire son attention. Je suis tellement soulagée qu'il soit venu malgré tout.

C'est lorsqu'il s'assoit en face de moi que je réalise. J'ai tellement réfléchi aux arguments qu'il risquait de m'opposer, que je n'ai même pas pensé à la façon dont j'allais aborder le sujet avec lui.

" Mrs Scamander, veuillez excuser mon retard. Une urgence a requis mon attention immédiate.

— Ce n'est rien, professeur. "

Un silence pesant s'installe. Je fais semblant de touiller mon café pour me donner une contenance. Le regard interrogatif qu'il me lance n'aide vraiment pas à rassembler mes idées.

"Eh bien, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir ici ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour vous regarder remuer sans fin le contenu de cette tasse.

— Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

— Merlin, j'angoisse à la simple idée d'être la cible de l'une de vos idées saugrenues. Expliquez-vous simplement et sans détour, que je puisse refuser et retourner à mes chaudrons sans délais.

— Refuser ? Mais vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit !

— Éclairez-moi alors.

— Voilà. Quand nous nous sommes revus, je me suis rendue compte que vous n'aviez plus de contacts avec l'Angleterre.

— C'est exact.

— Et je pense qu'il serait... judicieux... d'y retourner." Je savais qu'il fallait choisir mes mots avec le plus grand soin pour ne pas le braquer.

"C'est absolument hors de question. Je savais que vous aviez des idées étranges, mais celle-ci dépasse toutes mes espérances.

— Je suis sûre que ce serait une bonne chose !

— Ah bon ?" Son ricanement amer me fait froid dans le dos. "Une bonne chose pour qui ?"

Sa question me prend de court. Je n'y ai même pas vraiment réfléchi.

" Le monde sorcier ignore que je suis en vie, et moi je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner. Chacun reste chez soi, il n'y a rien à y changer.

— Les sorciers se sont rendu compte de leurs erreurs. Vous avez été réhabilité grâce aux témoignages du professeur Dumbledore et d'Harry. Si vous y retournez maintenant, les gens vous auront pardonnés. Je vous assure.

— Ne soyez pas si naïve. Ils m'ont pardonnés car ils pensent que je suis mort. Il est bien plus facile de pardonner aux morts qu'aux vivants, car ils ne sont pas sous nos yeux pour nous rappeler sans cesse nos erreurs.

— Vous avez tort. Je...

— Dois-je vous rappeler qu'après la première guerre, j'avais été innocenté, et pourtant l'étiquette de Mangemort est restée jusqu'à la fin ? Ce n'est pas vous, remerciez Merlin pour cela, qui avez dû vivre avec tous ces murmures sur votre passage. Les rumeurs constantes sur vous. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela peut être mesquin parfois.

— Au contraire. Je pense en avoir une idée assez précise." Son discours avait réussi à m'énerver. "Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir été marginalisé. Vous n'étiez pas comme eux, et ils vous ont rejeté pour cela. Je le comprends plus que vous ne semblez le croire. Mais comment devez-vous réagir ? En vous cachant ici, après vous être fait passer pour mort ? Les laisser croire qu'ils ont eu raison de se méfier de vous ? Ou voulez-vous vous battre. Leur montrer que vous ne valez pas moins qu'eux, et que vous avez tout autant votre place dans la société ?

— Bien essayé miss. Me provoquer pour parvenir à vos fins est une excellente technique. Digne du meilleur des Serpentard. Cependant, il ne fonctionnera pas avec moi. J'ai déjà tenté d'agir comme vous le décrivez pendant plus de quinze ans, mais sans succès. Personne ne supportait de me faire confiance. Les gens aiment rester dans leur petit confort, n'aiment pas changer leurs habitudes, et encore moins remettre en cause leurs opinions. Il est tellement plus facile de rester sur ses acquis que d'essayer de voir au-delà des apparences.

— Mais...

— Maintenant miss, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter. Je vais devoir vous quitter. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour moi, mais malheureusement, ils auront été vains. Je vous prie de ne parler de ces entretiens à personne, ni du moyen de me retrouver. "

Sans que je n'aie pu prononcer le moindre mot, il est déjà parti. Je me retrouve seule à ma table, à me traiter d'idiote. Comment vais-je pouvoir rattraper le coup ? Il est complètement braqué, et je ne peux plus compter sur l'effet de surprise.

Tristement, je sors à mon tour du café. Le vent glacial me fouette les joues, ce qui me fait frissonner. Je n'ai plus qu'à rentrer à l'hôtel, raconter ce qu'il vient de se passer à Rolf, puis je repartirai en Angleterre.

A présent, je n'ai plus envie de perdre de temps, la correction du nouveau numéro du Chicaneur m'attend, et je dois reprendre ma vie. Cette histoire n'aura été qu'une folie de plus.

Assise à mon bureau pour décrire à Rolf les derniers développements, mon regard tombe sur une photo du Professeur Snape. Je pense qu'il s'agit de la plus récente qui existe. Elle a été prise peu de temps après sa nomination au poste de Directeur de Poudlard, et la Gazette avait fait un article pour cette occasion. Je ne sais pas qui a réussi à le convaincre de se laisser prendre en photo, mais son air mauvais montre clairement l'agacement que cette affaire lui inflige. Et c'est là ! Je comprends enfin ce qui m'a poussé à le chercher. J'ai cette photo depuis que j'ai commencé mes recherches pour le retrouver. Mais je comprends enfin que je ne dois pas l'abandonner.

Cette carapace, si visible sur la photo, n'est en fait que cela. Il cherche à repousser les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me rends bien compte que c'est ça. Et que je suis en train de tomber dans le panneau comme tous les autres. Si j'abandonne dès qu'il me rabroue, il n'y a pas la moindre chance de le voir revenir en Angleterre.

Je tiens tellement à ce qu'il revienne. Il nous a tous protégés, au péril de sa vie, de sa santé et de son honneur. Il doit avoir une place parmi nous. Il n'a jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit, et si j'abandonne maintenant, je lui donnerai encore raison.

Ma décision est prise : Je reste à Philadelphie jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de venir avec moi.

Cependant, je réalise rapidement que je n'ai rien à faire de mes journées, hormis attendre un hypothétique changement d'avis de la part du professeur Snape. J'ai bien apporté un peu de travail pour le Chicaneur en retard et quelques articles écrits par Rolf qu'il m'a demandé de lire, mais je vais rapidement tourner en rond.  
C'est en jetant un regard par la fenêtre que je me rends compte de l'immensité de cette ville. J'ai un peu voyagé, surtout les mois après mon mariage avec Rolf, quand mon père dirigeait encore le Chicaneur, mais jamais dans les grandes villes comme celle-ci. J'ai déjà visité Londres à quelques reprises, mais uniquement la partie sorcière, et Dublin où une partie de la famille de ma mère vit, mais c'est tout. Je crois que je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances et en profiter pour visiter Philadelphie ! Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'ai passé quelques années dans une école Moldue (une idée de ma mère qui voulait que je découvre une autre culture, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé) et je me souviens que nous avions entendu parler de cette ville car l'indépendance des Etats-Unis y avait été signée. Tout cela semblait tellement loin, aussi bien dans le temps que dans l'espace. Cette contrée exotique m'avait fascinée à l'époque et je rêvais secrètement d'y aller. Je l'imaginais grâce aux gravures d'époque, toute en style coloniale et peuplée d'hommes en redingote et monocle. En arrivant ici la semaine dernière, je dois admettre que j'avais été légèrement déçue. Je savais que la ville avait dû changer depuis le temps, mais voir toutes ces voitures, ces gens que j'aurais pu croiser à Londres et ces gratte-ciel, cela m'a rendue un peu triste. Déçue. L'idéal de liberté que cette ville avait représenté pour moi était détruit. C'est parfaitement ridicule, je le sais, mais je n'y peux rien.

Je me promène dans les rue de Philadelphie. Tout le monde se presse vers quelques mystérieuses obligations, pressé par une urgence et je suis la seule à vraiment regarder ce qui m'entoure. Les gratte-ciel me donnent le tournis en même temps que mal au cou à force de regarder en l'air. Je manque de me faire renverser dans les immenses avenues d'où des véhicules de toutes sortes arrivent dans tous les sens. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon hôtel dans l'immensité de cette ville. Je comprends comment l'anonymat du Professeur Snape a été si bien protégé.  
Soudain, un picotement familier dans l'atmosphère me fait remarquer une petite boutique miteuse entre deux grands magasins. Cette échoppe vend des produits magiques, j'en suis quasiment certaine. Je décide d'entrer et de tenter ma chance.  
"Bonjour.  
— Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je pour vous ?" Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au sourire jovial me répond. Elle me fait penser à Molly Weasley, mais en brune.  
"Je me demande si vous vendez certains produits... particuliers." Je ne sais pas comment lui poser la question. Si je me suis trompée, elle va me prendre pour une folle.  
"Quel genre ?" en observant le bric-à-brac dans la boutique, je me décide pour...  
"Un Scrutoscope, s'il vous plait." Elle me dévisage, je crois que j'ai raté mon coup. Elle va me jeter dehors.  
"Venez, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut dans l'arrière-boutique." Soulagée, je la suis.  
— Nous serons plus tranquilles ici. Alors, vous êtes une sorcière ? La communauté de Philadelphie est petite, mais je ne me souvins pas de vous avoir vue.  
— C'est normal, je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours. Je viens d'Angleterre, pour retrouver quelqu'un que j'avais perdu de vue depuis longtemps.  
— Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
— Oui, mais je dois encore rester quelques temps.  
— Bienvenue parmi nous alors. Si vous avez un peu de temps, j'ai rendez-vous avec une amie, sorcière elle aussi. Vous pouvez rester un peu avec nous, si vous le souhaitez ?  
— Oui, avec plaisir. Je ne connais personne ici, donc je n'ai pas grand choses à faire.  
— Parfait. Elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes. Nous irons boire un café ensemble. Vous verrez, elle est adorable.  
— J'en suis certaine.  
— Vous aimez le café au moins ? Je sais que vous, les anglais, ne buvez que du thé, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ici."  
Cette dernière remarque me fait sourire. Tant de clichés circulent sur nous, je m'en étonne à chaque voyage que je fais.  
"Non, un café ira très bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas."  
J'entends derrière moi la porte qui s'ouvre. Une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux courts ébouriffés vient d'entrer. Elle a un grand sourire et se dirige directement vers la commerçante pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
"Maggie, je suis tellement contente de te voir. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir plus souvent. Le travail me prend tout mon temps, les urgences s'accumulent, et je n'ai plus le temps de venir.  
— Ce n'est pas grave Ruth. Je sais bien ce que c'est. Viens, je te présente...  
" Luna." Je lui réponds "Luna Scamander."  
"Luna vient d'arriver ici, je lui ai proposé de venir avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
— Non, pas du tout. Mais... Luna Scamander... Ce nom m'est familier... Tu es déjà venue dans le coin ?  
— Non, jamais. C'est la première fois. Je suis anglaise.  
— Je sais ! Tu es la rédactrice en chef du Chicaneur !  
— Et bien... Oui. J'ignorais que le journal était connu ici. Ni même vendu.  
— Il ne l'est pas. Je travaille pour MagicNews. Je suis journaliste aussi. J'ai découvert le Chicaneur lors de l'un de mes séjours à Londres, et j'adore le travail que vous faites. Je tente parfois de proposer des articles comme les vôtres, mais mon rédacteur les refuse systématiquement.  
— Je suis heureuse que notre travail te plaise." Je suis un peu abasourdie devant une telle coïncidence.

Cette après-midi qui s'annonçait maussade est finalement très agréable. Maggie est adorable et je sens que Ruth et moi avons beaucoup en commun. Nous nous quittons donc quelques heures plus tard sur la promesse de nous revoir. Ruth m'a dit qu'elle m'enverrait quelques-uns des articles que son rédacteur a retoqués. Je suis vraiment curieuse de voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire. Son esprit est affuté et elle sait voir les détails. Si elle vivait en Angleterre, elle serait exactement le genre de journaliste que je pourrais recruter pour le Chicaneur. Il faut maintenant voir ce qu'elle est capable de faire à l'écrit.  
Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'y a rien à espérer car elle n'a aucune intention de venir à Londres et je n'ai pas du tout les moyens matériels et financiers de lancer le journal en Amérique. Il s'agit plutôt de curiosité professionnelle. Elle m'a aussi proposé de venir visiter la rédaction de MagicNews, mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais venir car il peut être parfois délicat pour un rédacteur en chef de voir venir un confrère mais néanmoins concurrent dans ses propres locaux. Mais cette odeur d'encre, cette fébrilité propre à une salle de rédaction me manquent un peu. Je ne suis pas partie depuis longtemps, mais Le Chicaneur représente tellement à mes yeux que je pourrais y aller tous les jours juste pour ressentir cette atmosphère si particulière.  
Ruth et Maggie m'ont donné plein de conseils pour découvrir cette ville. Les recoins que les visiteurs ne connaissent pas, les curiosités à voir. J'ignorais totalement que George Washington, que j'avais tant admiré enfant, était un sorcier et que la première communauté sorcière américaine avait été fondée ici même, à Philadelphie. D'ailleurs, une inscription, invisible pour les moldus naturellement, a été faite sur la Liberty Bell pour commémorer ce fait. Je crois que j'irai voir cela demain. En attendant, je vais rentrer à l'hôtel en espérant avoir reçu un hibou du Professeur. Voilà qui terminerait parfaitement cette journée.

Malheureusement, en arrivant, j'ai effectivement reçu du courrier, mais seulement de la part de mon assistant rédacteur qui me tient au courant de ce qu'il se passe au Chicaneur. Ernie est très gentil et compétent, mais il a toujours besoin que je le rassure sur ce qu'il fait. Je trouve cela souvent surprenant, mais je fais avec. Je le connais depuis des années, et nous nous connaissons suffisamment bien pour former une équipe soudée et très complémentaire. Il a une capacité de travail impressionnante : il arrive toujours avant tout le monde, et repart quand le journal est terminé d'imprimer. Il m'arrive parfois de me demander s'il a une vie personnelle en dehors du Chicaneur. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander, mais il passe tellement d'heures à la rédaction que la question peut vraiment se poser.  
Rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé aujourd'hui, les articles que je lui ai envoyés corrigés vont être publiés dans les temps et ceux qui étaient en projet avancent bien. Je ne m'inquiète pas car je sais qu'il fera ce qu'il faut pour que les choses soient parfaites.  
Cependant, cette lettre me laisse songeuse, car il me propose une idée et que je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Il pense que je pourrais profiter de mon séjour ici pour faire quelques articles sur la vie des sorciers aux Etats-Unis. Les liens entre les sorciers sur les vieux continents ne sont pas très forts, mais ceux avec les Etats-Unis sont encore plus tenus. Des évènements comme le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers nous permettent de savoir un peu mieux comment vivent les autres communautés européennes, mais rien de tel n'existe avec Ilvermonie. C'est peut être une idée à suggérer à Hermione d'ailleurs. Elle qui a toujours considéré qu'il fallait s'ouvrir aux autres cultures pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose dans ce sens-là.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir mettre en place l'idée que me suggère Ernie. Je ne connais personne ici, et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps je vais rester. Pour faire ce genre d'enquête sérieusement, il faudrait que je vive ici pendant plusieurs mois au minimum, ce que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire.  
Saisissant une plume et un parchemin, je me mets à lui écrire une courte missive pour lui faire part de mon point de vue. Il ne le prendra pas mal, car nous prenons souvent nos décisions ensemble, et que si je lui explique, il se rendra à mes raisons.

Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que je reçois un paquet, dont la note d'accompagnement me fait sourire.  
 _Chère Luna,_ _  
_ _Je suis désolée pour le délai. Je t'avais promis de t'envoyer quelques articles mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire depuis. Une épidémie de Dragoncelle touche quelques villages dans la campagne et mon rédacteur en chef m'a demandé de faire un article à ce sujet. Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi isolés. Enfin, je suis enfin revenue à Philadelphie et j'ai maintenant un peu plus de temps libre. J'espère que ces quelques textes te plairont._ _  
_ _A bientôt_ _  
_ _Ruth._ _  
_Je m'installe alors confortablement dans l'un des fauteuils du bar de l'hôtel pour lire ce qu'elle vient de m'envoyer. Le premier me plait, le second aussi et au troisième je comprends que Ruth a ce petit quelque chose en plus que tout rédacteur en chef digne de ce nom ne doit pas laisser passer.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir échanger avec vous et ca booste pour continuer à écrire._

 _Gros bisous et à dans deux semaines :)_

 _Lycoris_


	4. When you are strong enough

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de "Special Angel", qui revient avec le point de vue de Severus. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

 _Merci beaucoup à **Zeugma412** , **KeanaB** et **Destrange** pour avoir laissé un petit mot sur le chapitre précédent, vous faites trop plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à faire comme eux et à laisser vos impressions sur cette fic._

 _Le titre de ce chapitre vient de la BO de "A little chaos", que je vous conseille vraiment d'écouter (et de voir)._

 _Après tout ce blabla,_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je ne veux pas y retourner ! C'est totalement hors de question ! L'idée même qu'elle ait pu me le proposer me met hors de moi. Elle ne comprend rien, rien de ce que j'ai vécu, de ce que j'ai dû supporter, et surtout ce que représente un retour en Angleterre pour moi.  
Quelle folie d'aller retourner dans ce bourbier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi seulement aurais-je _envie_ d'y aller ? Tout le monde me déteste, j'ai fait plus de mal autour de moi que bon nombre de Mangemorts et surtout j'ai failli à ma mission de protéger les enfants qui m'avaient été confiés lorsque j'étais directeur. Miss Lovegood elle-même n'a pas su trouver la moindre raison valable pour me convaincre d'y retourner. C'est un signe, non ?  
Comment feraient-ils pour me pardonner ? Moi-même j'en suis incapable. Chaque nuit, les cauchemars m'assaillent. Je n'ai pas dormi correctement depuis des années. Non ! Ce serait une folie.  
Plongé dans mes idées, j'ai tellement appuyé sur ma plume que la lettre que j'étais en train d'écrire est constellée de taches d'encres. Elle est bonne à refaire, ce qui m'agace encore plus. Comment cette gamine a-t-elle réussi le prodige de me chambouler ainsi ?  
Avant qu'elle ne m'envoie ce satané courrier, ma vie était parfaitement réglée et je n'avais d'autres soucis que de trouver des ingrédients de qualité suffisante pour brasser mes potions. Aujourd'hui, ses paroles ne cessent de tourner dans ma tête sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher.

C'est l'une des nombreuses conséquences de la guerre et de mes blessures. Je suis à présent totalement incapable de pratiquer l'occlumencie. De manière générale, la magie de l'esprit est devenue très difficile pour moi. Je n'arrive plus à contrôler mes pensées, et alors que je pouvais prétendre être l'un des meilleurs dans ce domaine, j'en suis rendu à admirer le niveau de contrôle dont faisait preuve Harry Potter lors de ses désastreuses leçons d'occlumencie. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre ce phénomène, mas lorsque je me suis réveillé après la morsure de Nagini, une partie de ma mémoire avait disparu, ainsi que tout mon contrôle mental. Petit à petit, j'ai réussi à recouvrer certains de mes souvenirs, mais de façon parcellaire et aléatoire. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je n'en ai plus besoin. Ma vie est parfaitement calme, Merlin merci.  
Alors pourquoi cette colère s'empare-t-elle de moi à chaque fois que mes pensées dérivent sur notre conversation, et surtout sur sa proposition ? Je devrais l'oublier, tout comme je fais en sorte de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon arrivée aux Etats-Unis.

Soudain, une alarme magique me tire de mes pensées, une potion délicate à préparer vient enfin de terminer d'infuser. Il ne me reste plus que quelques étapes mineures avant de l'embouteiller et de la livrer. C'est parfait, l'atmosphère de mon laboratoire va me permettre de me changer les idées. Je crois que depuis toujours, brasser des potions me permet de remettre mon esprit en ordre. Le calme et la concentration nécessaires à la confection des potions représentent ce qu'il y a de plus cher à mes yeux. En soulevant le couvercle du chaudron, une pointe de fierté m'envahit. Elle est parfaite. D'un bleu profond qui tire légèrement sur la violine. Des bulles viennent paresseusement éclater à la surface, comme si la matière était vivante et saluait mon arrivée.  
Une demi-once d'ailes de scarabées réduits en poudre, dix-sept tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois dans l'autre, et enfin une pincée d'yeux de grenouille dorée. Un panache de fumée jaillie du chaudron pour laisser la place à une potion transparente, claire comme de l'eau.  
Une fois de plus, cette potion, très longue et subtile à préparer ne m'a pas résisté. Je n'ai pas perdu la main. Elle servira à soigner les quelques cas de dragoncelle qui ont été détectés dans les alentours de la ville. Je pensais que cette maladie avait été éradiquée depuis des années, mais apparemment, il en reste quelques foyers disséminés dans des villages coupés du reste du monde.  
J'ai encore un peu de temps cet après-midi, je vais en profiter pour aller livrer ces potions a l'hôpital, cela m'évitera de repenser aux idées loufoques de Miss Lovegood. J'enfile une veste chaude, des chaussures de ville, et me voici en route pour l'hôpital. L'air frais me fait du bien après la chaleur moite du laboratoire. Des sorts permettent habituellement de maintenir une température fraiche et stable, mais cette potion en particulier supporte mal les variations de températures entre la surface de la potion et l'air ambiant. J'ai donc été obligé de lever les sorts temporairement pour laisser la température s'élever.

L'odeur d'antiseptique caractéristique des hôpitaux me pique les narines dès mon arrivée. Je comprends que l'hygiène des lieux soit une question primordiale, mais ont-il vraiment besoin d'utiliser des produits à l'odeur aussi forte ?  
Enfin, une voix m'interpelle depuis l'autre bout du hall.  
"Ah, Mr Bishop, je suis ravi de vous voir. Vous avez déjà terminé la potion contre la Dragoncelle ?  
— Bien sûr, vous êtes surpris ?  
— Hum, en toute honnêteté, oui. Cette potion est extrêmement longue et complexe. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait la réussir dès le premier essai."  
Mon interlocuteur a raison, moi-même, je ne pensais pas pouvoir parvenir aussi rapidement à ce résultat. Je sens à nouveau un soupçon de fierté s'emparer de moi. Etre reconnu par ses pairs est décidément l'émotion la plus gratifiante que je connaisse. Mr Smith, avec qui je remonte les couloirs pour rejoindre son bureau est un maitre potionniste et sait parfaitement ce que représente mon travail. D'un point de vue plus pratique, avoir son admiration est aussi une excellente opération pour mon commerce. Il va enfin reconnaitre ma valeur et me confier des taches plus complexes et donc plus rémunératrices. Je sens que les prochains jours seront déterminants.  
"... Je me demandais si vous pouviez nous donner votre avis ?"  
Plongé dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'il me disait, c'est malin. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il me parle, et de quel avis je dois lui faire part.  
"Pardon, vous disiez ?  
— Mme Van Stephan souffre d'un étrange trouble et nous ne parvenons pas à identifier ce dont il s'agit. Peut-être que vous aurez une idée ?  
— Vous savez, je ne suis pas médicomage, mais seulement maitre des Potions. Je pourrais aller la voir, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.  
— Je comprends. Mais vous semblez avoir plus de connaissances qu'un maitre classique. En particulier dans certains domaines ne touchant pas à l'art des potions. N'est-ce pas ?"  
Cette phrase me laisse sans voix. Si mes anciens reflexes d'espion n'étaient pas toujours vivaces, je crois que j'aurais rougis sous le choc. Il fait clairement référence à mes années à tremper dans la magie noire. J'en suis persuadé.  
"Je ne sais pas à quoi vous pensez, mais effectivement, la formation des maitres de potion britanniques est plus complète qu'ici. Nous abordons de nombreux domaines qui ne sont pas strictement liés à nos études pour avoir une vision plus complète de notre art.  
— Oui, je vois cela..."  
Il n'est visiblement pas convaincu, mais il devra se contenter de ces explications. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de lui en dire plus sur mon passé.  
Nous arrivons dans un couloir où je suis déjà venu. J'entends des cris venir d'une chambre dont la porte est fermée. C'est vers celle-ci que Mr Smith m'emmène.  
"Cette patiente est arrivée il y a quelques semaines. Elle crie sans cesse, et lorsqu'elle ne crie pas, c'est qu'elle dort. Sa fille nous l'a amenée, mais nous ne comprenons pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Le problème est qu'elle ne peut plus correctement s'alimenter, et qu'elle s'épuise sans que nous puissions rien y faire."  
Il ouvre la porte et petite chambre individuelle s'offre à mon regard. Une femme entre deux âges hurle à la mort, ses yeux sont révulsés et ses mains crispées sur ses draps. Elle les sert tellement forts que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle ne cesse de crier, hormis pour reprendre sa respiration. Sa souffrance est tellement visible, tellement évidente. Elle regarde devant elle comme si ce qu'elle voyait la terrorisait, mais il n'y a rien. Seul le plafond blanc et la solitude.  
En regardant autour de moi, je me rends compte de mon erreur. Une jeune femme est aussi présente, assise sur une petite chaise à côté du lit. Je ne l'ai pas vue en entrant, mais son attitude entière semble pousser à ne pas la remarquer. Petite, recroquevillée sur sa chaise, un petit sac à main qu'elle tient crispé contre ses genoux. Elle ressemble à une petite souris qui serait bloquée ici sans espoir d'en réchapper.  
La ressemblance avec la femme dans le lit me frappe soudain, elle doit être sa fille. Mon regard passe de l'une à l'autre : Les mêmes cheveux châtains et ternes, les mêmes traits fins et déjà fatigués par des soucis excessifs. Pas de doute.  
Apres un rapide salut à la fille, je m'approche de la mère pour l'examiner plus attentivement. Quelque chose dans son visage m'est vaguement familier. J'ai déjà vu un comportement semblable, il y a des années de cela. Lorsque j'étais encore au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La terreur. C'est de la terreur pure que je vois en face de moi. De celles dont on ne se remet jamais complément. De celles qui ne sont pas naturelles...

Je dois fermer les yeux quelques secondes car trop de souvenirs remontent à la surface. Je me souviens de ce regard fou, celui des prisonniers que le Seigneur m'a ordonné de torturer jusqu'à la folie. Les potions sont capables de beaucoup de choses, guérir ou faire mourir, soulager ou torturer. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait, et revoir cela aujourd'hui, alors que mon passé a déjà ressurgit de nul part me fait particulièrement mal. Je vois que mon trouble n'a pas échappé à Mr Smith. Il est un peu trop observateur à mon goût et je vais devoir redoubler de méfiance avec lui.  
Mais il avait raison, je pense que certaines de mes compétences vont pouvoir être utiles pour aider cette pauvre femme. Je dois faire un effort soutenu pour me concentrer et lui saisir la main. Elle ne semble pas le remarquer, elle est partie trop loin. Je la force à me regarder, parler ne servirait à rien, je dois presser fermement sa joue pour qu'elle tourne son visage vers moi. Je m'immisce délicatement dans son esprit. J'ai perdu mon occlumencie, mais je maitrise encore correctement la légilimencie, lorsque la cible ne se protège pas suffisamment.  
Il s'agit visiblement d'un souvenir. Je suis dans une petite maison, le papier peint du salon est défraichi et les grosses fleurs qui l'ornent sont totalement passées de mode. Elle est à côté de moi, de quelques années plus jeune et sa ressemblance avec sa fille est encore plus frappante. Soudain, une porte s'ouvre et une femme plus âgée entre à son tour. Son visage renfrogné n'augure rien de bon.  
"Que fais-tu ici ?" Son ton est amer et peu avenant.  
— Ecoute maman, je suis désolée. Je suis revenue car vous me manquez. J'ai eu le temps de beaucoup réfléchir et...  
— Sors d'ici ! Tout de suite.  
— Maman...  
— Non ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre, plus te voir ! Tu n'existes plus à mes yeux. Je n'ai plus de fille. DEHORS ! Tu as amené la honte sur notre famille.  
— Je...  
— Tais-toi ! Jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner ce que tu nous as fait..."  
Soudain, sa voix se brise et son visage se décompose. Quelque chose ne va pas et la fille a l'air complètement pétrifiée. La mère de la patiente s'écroule soudain de tout son long. La colère et le choc de revoir sa fille ont visiblement été trop forts, et si sa fille ne réagit pas rapidement, elle risque de ne jamais se relever.  
Les secondes s'écoulent, dans un silence lourd seulement ponctué par les sanglots de la fille et les derniers mouvements reflexes de la mère agonisante. Puis soudain, le souvenir se délite. Des masses sombres se forment et finissent par englober toute la scène.  
La surprise me saisit lorsque je revois le même salon, à la même époque. Nous sommes à nouveau tous les deux seuls. Mon accompagnatrice est clairement nerveuse. Sa mère arrive à nouveau, et la scène se déroule, exactement identique à la première fois. Une hypothèse commence à se former dans mon esprit.  
Je libère la femme de mon emprise. Elle commençait à fatiguer et je dois admettre que moi aussi. Avant tout, je dois vérifier ma déduction avec sa fille.  
" Mademoiselle. Connaissez-vous votre grand-mère ?"  
La surprise est visible sur son visage. Ma question est étrange, je le sais, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.  
"Non, ma mère et elle se sont disputées avant ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents.  
— Que savez-vous d'elle ?  
— Je crois que c'était une femme autoritaire et stricte. Elle n'a pas supporté que ma mère épouse mon père car elle ne l'aimait pas.  
— Est-elle encore vivante ?" Brusquement, son visage se ferme. J'ai vu juste.  
" Non, elle est décédée brutalement. Les secours n'ont rien pu faire pour elle. Ma mère était venue pour se réconcilier avec elle, mais il était déjà trop tard.  
— Elle était déjà morte ?  
— Je n'ai pas su tous les détails, mais je sais que ma mère était présente. Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?  
— Je crois que votre mère est sous l'emprise d'un acte de magie noire, un sort ou une potion, je ne saurais le dire. Il lui fait revivre ce que je pense être son pire souvenir : la mort de votre grand-mère, avant qu'elles n'aient pu se parler. Elle le revit inlassablement et son seul moyen d'exprimer sa souffrance et son chagrin est de hurler sans cesse." Je me tourne vers le médicomage. "Trouvez un moyen de la sortir de son souvenir, ou de l'emprise de la personne qui lui veut du mal, et vous la soignerez. Ne lambinez pas, car elle s'épuise et bientôt elle n'aura plus la force de lutter."

Je fais en sorte d'éviter le regard interrogateur du Médicomage. Il a parfaitement compris ce qu'il vient de se passer. La légilimencie est une forme de magie autorisée, mais rares sont les sorciers à l'utiliser et la plupart d'entre eux s'en servent à des fins obscures.  
La jeune femme qui a l'air bouleversé se lève soudain :  
"Docteur, que pouvez-vous faire pour elle ? Elle ne peut pas mourir maintenant, pas comme ça !  
— Ecoutez mademoiselle. Nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour l'aider. Vous avez entendu M. Bishop, votre mère est victime d'une malédiction puissante et difficile à combattre. Nous devons juste avoir un peu plus de temps."  
Profitant de sa distraction, je préfère m'éclipser discrètement. Cette magie m'est malheureusement trop familière et j'ai peur qu'elle ne soit très difficile à combattre. Moi-même, j'ai concocté des potions dont l'effet est assez proche de celui que je viens de voir, et je suis bien placé pour savoir que la soigner risque d'être extraordinairement difficile.

Malheureusement pour elle, lorsque je fabriquais ces poisons, je ne faisais pas de recherches sur les façons de les combattre, ce qui aurait été bien inutile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai donc pas de solution à leur proposer. Durant tout le trajet du retour, l'excitation de la recherche me prend. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, peu de livres à ma disposition et des indices assez limités concernant le mal dont elle est atteinte. Mais qu'importe. Je veux faire en sorte de l'aider.

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi cette histoire me touche à ce point, mais peut être que je veux me racheter un peu du mal que j'ai fait pendant la guerre. Lorsque c'était moi qui administrait ce genre de malédiction et que les victimes n'avaient d'autres choix que de supplier pour mourir... Mais je ne dois pas me laisser déconcentrer. Seul le présent compte !  
J'ai déjà quelques pistes qui pourraient être intéressantes, et je dois faire des recherches pour valider mes hypothèses.

Brusquement, je m'arrête en beau milieu de la rue. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, je peux me rendre à la bibliothèque sorcière de Philadelphie. Elle est moins fournie que celle de Londres, mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver mieux. J'aperçois quelques mètres devant moins une ruelle calme, idéale pour transplaner.  
La bibliothèque sorcière est cachée sous l'apparence d'un vieux bouquiniste. Le genre d'endroit miteux, poussiéreux, quasiment à l'abandon où aucune personne saine d'esprit ne s'aventurerait. Mais une fois la porte passée, une grande bibliothèque s'offre à mon regard. Des tables de travail individuelles sont disposées au centre de la pièce, sous une immense coupole. Les rayonnages en trompe l'œil sont disposés tout autour, donnant l'impression de se trouver au centre d'un temple grec, entièrement entouré de colonnes. De grandes baies vitrées inondent la pièce de lumière.  
L'atmosphère feutrée n'est seulement interrompu que par des toussotements discrets, ou par le bruit des feuilles que l'on tourne. L'ayant déjà fréquentée depuis mon arrivée, je me dirige immédiatement vers le rayonnage qui m'intéresse. La magie de l'esprit, et notamment les différentes façons de contrôler ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de quelqu'un. C'est un sujet fascinant que j'aurais aimé étudier plus en détails lorsque j'étais jeune. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu admirer en détail les ravages que cela pouvait causer et je suis donc moins attiré par cela.  
Les quelques livres que j'ai sélectionné sous le bras, je me rends au centre de la pièce, m'installe sur l'une des tables vides et me plonge dans cette fascinante lecture.

Lorsque je relève les yeux, la lumière a considérablement diminué et la bibliothécaire vient d'agiter une petite cloche pour nous avertir de la fermeture imminente du lieu. J'ai découvert de nombreuses informations intéressantes, mais j'ai peur que cela ne reste insuffisant pour aider cette pauvre Mme Van Stephan. Qu'importe, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois retourner chez moi et commencer à expérimenter.  
En associant une potion d'amnésie à un filtre de paix, je pense qu'il pourrait être possible de la soulager. Au moins temporairement afin qu'elle se repose, reprenne des forces et nous donner le temps de trouver un moyen plus définitif de conjurer la malédiction. Cependant, l'amnésie doit être ciblée pour éviter d'endommager des souvenirs utiles aux soins ultérieurs. De la légilimencie pourrait donc utilisée. La difficulté majeure pour moi reste l'incompatibilité entre les baies de gui de la potion d'oubli et la poudre de pierre de lune du filtre de Paix. Il est impossible de les mélanger correctement et ils sont tous les deux des éléments fondamentaux dans leurs potions respectives. Le problème parait insoluble, mais je vais devoir trouver une solution. Je VEUX trouver une solution. Me prouver que mon habilité pour les potions ne va pas servir qu'à faire le Mal.

Les parchemins s'amoncellent autour de moi, mais aucun résultat probant ne vient couronner mes efforts. Il est presque quatre heures du matin, je travaille sans relâche depuis mon retour de la bibliothèque, mais je n'ai pas avancé d'un pouce. La frustration me gagne et j'enrage.  
Chaque idée que j'ai se retrouve invariablement vouée à l'échec. Cette potion que je pensais réussir relativement rapidement me résiste et me fait douter de mes capacités. Merlin ! J'ai été capable d'inventer des sortilèges et des potions bien plus complexes que celle-ci ! J'ai repoussé certaines des frontières de la magie plus loin que n'importe qui. J'ai été reconnu par mes pairs en devenant le plus jeune maitre des potions depuis un siècle. Et pourtant je n'y arrive pas.  
Soudain le silence pesant dans la pièce devient insupportable. Tant que j'étais concentré, plus rien n'existais, mais maintenant que ma dernière hypothèse a fini roulée en boule, comme toutes les autres, et jetée dans la corbeille, je prends conscience du silence, seulement rompu par le tic-tac agaçant de l'horloge. D'un mouvement rageur de baguette, je fais sauter le mécanisme. Elle ne m'a rien fait mais je dois me défouler. Cette histoire devient maintenant une question de fierté personnelle. Il est hors de question d'abandonner : demain, à la première heure, je retourne à la bibliothèque faire de nouvelles recherches, trouver une nouvelle piste et vaincre cette énigme qui me rend fou.  
En attendant, je ne sais que faire. Je ne peux pas aller me coucher, je suis trop énervé pour cela. Si je reste inactif, je me mettrais à cogiter et rien de bon n'en ressortira.

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, je saisis mon manteau et sors de chez moi. Une promenade nocturne ne pourra être que bénéfique. L'hiver est encore bien présent et le froid me mord le visage dès que je suis dehors. Qu'importe, je dois faire quelque chose, bouger, me sortir de ma spirale de l'échec. Je m'efforce de faire de grandes enjambées pour pousser mon corps dans ses limites. Mon esprit a souffert cette nuit, mon corps doit subir la même chose. Les battements de mon cœur se font plus fort, mon souffle s'accélère, mes extrémités s'engourdissent. C'est parfait, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ! Il ne fait pas aussi froid qu'à Poudlard, mais je vais faire avec.  
Sur mon chemin, je ne croise pas grand monde, un clochard qui dort sous une fine couverture, deux prostituées qui discutent en fumant une cigarette. Elles me suivent du regard, mais je leur fait comprendre que je ne suis pas intéressé. Les maisons et les immeubles défilent sur les côtés, mais je ne les vois que du coin de l'œil. Ils ne forment qu'une masse indistincte et vaguement colorée.  
J'ignore comment, je me retrouve sur les rives du Delaware. Les lumières du Ben Franklin Bridge se reflètent dans l'eau calme du fleuve. Je suis parfaitement seul et pour la première fois que je suis arrivé ici, cette solitude me pèse. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable et l'idée même de passer des heures à jacasser avec quelqu'un me remplit d'effroi. Mais ce matin, alors que je suis confronté à un échec qui me touche plus que ce que je pensais, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise... Que tout ira bien. Que je vais réussir. Que quelqu'un me mente pour me remonter le moral.

Je suis pathétique. C'est moi qui aie cherché cette solitude car elle est habituellement synonyme de liberté. A chaque fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi, c'était pour me contraindre à faire quelque chose. Plus ou moins brutalement, c'est vrai, mais le résultat était là : le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Dumbledore, même Lily pourrait correspondre à cette description.  
Aujourd'hui, je ne dois rien à personne, je suis libre. Je n'ai pas d'attache, si demain je décide de partir, rien ne pourra me retenir. Je n'ai pas d'attache car je suis seul.  
Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarqué que l'heure a tourné et qu'une fine lueur à l'horizon annonce un jour ensoleillé. La circulation a repris de plus belle, et je dois faire un peu plus attention au chemin que je prends. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que la bibliothèque ouvre dans trois quarts d'heures. C'est parfait, je peux y aller à pied et arriver dès l'ouverture. C'est frappé d'un regain d'énergie que je me mets en route. Je sais que je vais trouver la solution. Je le sens !

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions, vos hypothèses, vos remarques, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir comment notre travail est accueilli. Ne soyez pas timides, je ne mords pas, promis ;)_

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Lycoris_


	5. I'm moving on

I'm moving on

 _Salut tout le monde. Je vous présente aujourd'hui le nouveau chapitre de Special Angel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me lisent (je vous aime) et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires (je vous aime aussi !) :Zeugma412, KeanaB et Destrange. N'hésitez pas à faire comme eux et à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fic !_

 _Le titre vient d'une chanson de Johnny Cash, que je vous invite vivement à écouter car elle est géniale ! Elle me donne envie de danser dès que je l'entends ^^._

 _Ce chapitre à lieu juste après la fin du précédent._

 _J'arrête de vous ennuyer avec cette longue note et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le temps que j'arrive à destination, le soleil est complètement levé. Les gens autour de moi sont emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements épais, mais je ne ressens pas le froid. L'excitation de la recherche m'a repris et me donne l'espoir de trouver. Comme prévu, il n'y a personne à cette heure aussi matinale et je vois dans les yeux de la bibliothécaire une lueur de surprise à cause de ma présence. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir surveiller la salle de lecture dès maintenant. Tant pis, c'est son travail après tout. Je me dirige à nouveau vers la section qui m'intéresse pour trouver d'autres idées. La médicomagie, bien sûr, la magie de l'esprit aussi, quelques livres sur des potions à la limite de la magie noire. Voilà qui devrait faire l'affaire. En passant dans le rayonnage, un petit livre attire mon attention " _Ouvrir la boite de Pandore, mythes et applications_ ". Je le saisis aussi, pris d'une soudaine impulsion.

Etant seul dans la salle de lecture, les seuls bruits viennent des pages que je tourne régulièrement. Parmi tous les livres que j'ai choisis, aucun ne me donne de réponse satisfaisante. Ils sont trop flous ou au contraire trop spécialisés. A chaque fois que je commence à m'approcher d'une solution, elle s'échappe et l'auteur change de sujet. La frustration commence à me gagner et mes yeux me piquent lorsque le petit livre que j'ai choisi me revient à l'esprit. Le feuilletant, plus pour me détendre que pour réellement faire mes recherches, un paragraphe me saute aux yeux :

 _Certains auteurs anciens font état d'un mystérieux mal. Le sujet devient passablement catatonique, il hurle et s'affaiblit rapidement. Une impossibilité de communiquer avec les personnes atteintes rend le soin difficile, mais certaines auraient réussi à voir leurs symptômes disparaître. Peu de textes en font mention, et les remèdes indiqués n'ont jamais été testé scientifiquement. Les informations ne sont que parcellaires et l'auteur ne peut être tenu pour responsable des accidents. Les anciens indiquent donc que l'utilisation de l'aventurine, aux propriétés apaisantes est recommandée. Il n'est cependant pas précisé comment ce remède peut être administré..."_._

Poussant un soupir, je repose le livre. C'est la piste la plus sérieuse que j'ai depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin, et elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Les informations sont extrêmement réduites, et je ne suis pas certain que cela va fonctionner. Les symptômes décrits sont cependant très proches de ce que j'ai vu hier soir, ce qui est peut être le point le plus positif de ces recherches.

L'idée d'utiliser des propriétés relaxante ne me parait cependant pas si mauvaise. Peut-être y-a-t-il la possibilité de recommencer des recherches dans ce sens-là. Aussitôt, je me lève pour aller chercher d'autres livres, mais une violente crampe d'estomac me rappelle brutalement que je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi. Bien que j'aie pu résister à un tel traitement pendant les années sombres de la guerre, les années ont passés et je ne suis plus aussi résistant.

Choisissant d'être raisonnable, je décide de m'accorder une pause, sortir pour aller me chercher un gâteau et un café ne devrait pas me faire perdre tant de temps que ça. Faisant signe à la bibliothécaire que je reviens, je sors de la salle pour me rendre au café d'en face. J'ai mal choisi mon moment car quelques gouttes froides commencent à tomber, bientôt suivies par une véritable averse digne de ma Grande-Bretagne natale. Cette pensée me fait sourire lorsque je vois soudain un projectile sombre se diriger vers moi. La pluie m'empêche de reconnaître un hibou au plumage mordoré avant qu'il ne se pose brutalement sur mon épaule. Il tient une lettre dans son bec. Heureusement, un sort lui permet de rester sèche car elle aurait été parfaitement illisible.

 _Mr Bishop,_

 _Malgré tous nos efforts ainsi que vos conseils, Mrs Van Stephan est décédée cette nuit. Il semblerait que son mal ait été trop fort et son cœur n'a pas pu y résister. Je vous transmets aussi les remerciements de sa fille pour votre aide._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Pr Smith_

La lecture de cette lettre me fait bouillir de frustration. J'ai échoué ! J'ai lamentablement échoué !

Je ne suis capable que de faire le mal autour de moi. Rien de ce que je fais ne réussit, si je ne le fais pas pour faire souffrir mon prochain. Toute ma vie n'a été constituée que d'échecs ! En regardant objectivement, sur le chemin de ma vie, soit j'ai fait du mal, soit j'ai échoué à faire le bien. Tous mes efforts ont été inutiles. Je vais retourner chez moi et tout laisser tomber. Je continuerai à faire mes potions pour survivre, comme elles sont décrites dans les livres, et j'arrêterai de me prendre pour ce que je ne suis pas !

Toute ma vie, je me suis pris pour un génial inventeur, un brillant potionniste. Le meilleur de ma génération peut être. Mais quel manque de lucidité. N'importe qui peut faire un bon poison. Quelques ingrédients toxiques, faire attention que ça n'explose pas, et le tour est joué. Mais réussir une potion de soin est autrement plus compliqué.

Au final, Dumbledore avait raison, je n'étais bon qu'à enseigner les bases à des enfants. Je ne savais rien faire de mieux. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais voulu que je fasse autre chose ? Car j'aurais été un désastre ambulant ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé d'être espion ? Car si j'étais découvert, la perte n'aurait pas été trop grave. Quel idiot j'étais. Et quel idiot je suis toujours d'avoir cru que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour cette pauvre Mrs Van Stephan. Je suis coupable de ne pas avoir pu l'aider, mais aussi pour avoir donné de l'espoir à sa fille et avoir fait le coq devant le Pr Smith, qui en sait tellement plus que moi. Je me fais honte.

D'un seul coup, je sens les années peser sur mes épaules. La fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours se fait sentir et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je me mets à errer sans but, la pluie me frappant le visage, mais je ne la sens pas. Mon esprit est totalement vide, rien de ce qui m'entoure ne m'intéresse.  
La brise glaciale mêlée à la pluie finit par me faire frissonner, je vais rentrer chez moi, continuer à faire les potions que je connais, et tout ira bien. Je ne sortirai plus de cette routine qui m'empêche de faire n'importe quoi. En relevant la tête pour essayer de me repérer, je me rends compte que mes pas m'ont mené dans le centre historique de la ville. Les lieux les plus touristiques, donc ceux que j'évite habituellement, me paraissent étrangement familiers. Je ne suis venu ici qu'une fois ou deux, mais les vieilles maisons en pierre me rappellent certains quartiers de Londres. Moi qui venais d'une ville minière du nord de l'Angleterre, ces maisons me paraissaient incarner le luxe le plus fou la première fois que je suis allé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Chez moi, tous les bâtiments étaient strictement identiques, alignant ces infâmes petites briques par milliers.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à cela maintenant, mais une sorte de... tristesse ? S'empare de moi. Je pensais être heureux ici, mais je ne vais que d'échec en échec, où que ce soit. Peut-être Miss Lovegood a-t-elle raison, après tout ? Vivre en situation d'échec constant ici ou là-bas ne serait finalement pas si diffèrent. Et au moins, je ne serais pas en exil.  
Secouant mentalement la tête devant une telle faiblesse, je reprends d'un bon pas. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis déprimé qu'il faut en plus attraper une pneumonie. Je serais capable de faire de la Pimentine les yeux fermés, mais je préfère éviter, rien n'est plus désagréable que cette fumée qui vous sort des oreilles pendant des heures.

Enfin arrivé au coin de ma rue, je suis trempé comme une soupe. J'aurais dû jeter un _Impervius_ , mais je ne pensais pas que la pluie tomberait si drue. Je croise ma voisine. Elle aussi marche d'un pas rapide, mais ses cheveux courts goûtent déjà. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle, ni ce qu'elle fait dans la vie. Je la croise parfois, elle me disait bonjour à chaque fois, mais l'absence de réponse de ma part a fini par la décourager. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable, encore moins avec les inconnus et je venais d'échapper in extremis à une mort certaine et douloureuse. Elle a eu de la chance que je ne l'attaque pas dès qu'elle a semblé prêter un peu attention à moi. Les années de guerre m'avaient rendu paranoïaque et la dernière année fut un cauchemar indescriptible. En arrivant ici, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : rester dans mon coin, sans rien devoir à personne et surtout sans être dérangé. Ma voisine a dû me prendre pour un fou asocial, mais voyant que je n'agissais pas comme un criminel, elle a fini par m'ignorer tout simplement.

Les traces de mes heures de recherches sont encore clairement visibles chez moi. Partout des parchemins se sont accumulés, des fonds de chaudrons commencent à sécher, laissant entrevoir des mixtures plus ou moins ratées. Lorsque je travaille, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, mais voir ça est un peu surprenant. Je fais en sorte de garder mon intérieur entretenu avec méthode, mais les phases de recherche mettent tous ces beaux principes en périls. D'un coup de baguette, je me sèche puis je tente de rassembler un peu le désordre.  
La plupart des parchemins griffonnés finissent en cendres, j'en garde certains qui me semblent prometteurs (ils ne me serviront pas, mais sait-on jamais), les chaudrons sont nettoyés et rangés à leur place.  
Ce n'est qu'alors que je vois un parchemin qui ne m'appartient pas. Ce n'est pas mon écriture. Je le saisis, piqué par la curiosité et la lecture des premiers mots me rappelle d'où il vient. Il s'agit de la seconde lettre de miss Lovegood dont j'ai utilisé le verso pour noter une idée. N'ayant rien d'autre sous la main, je m'en suis servi car je savais qu'il ne servirait plus.

 _Professeur,_  
 _Recevoir une nouvelle lettre de ma part doit vous sembler étrange, mais l'intérêt que vous m'avez porté lorsque je vous ai raconté la fin de la Guerre et ses conséquences me laissent croire que vous ne seriez pas hostile à une autre rencontre. Nous avons encore beaucoup à nous dire, je vous propose donc une autre rencontre..._

L'intérêt que je lui ai porté ? Beaucoup à se dire ? Le doute n'est plus permis, cette jeune fille est vraiment folle.

Où est-elle à présent ? Est-elle retournée en Angleterre comme je lui ai demandé ? J'ignore pourquoi, mais je ne serais pas surpris si j'apprenais qu'elle est restée. Elle semble être une personne très déterminée, il suffit de voir l'acharnement qu'elle a mis pour me retrouver. Est-ce qu'un simple rejet de ma part aurait suffi à la faire déguerpir ?  
Pris d'une folle envie, je saisis une plume, un parchemin raturé mais pas trop froissé, efface d'un coup de baguette ce qu'il y avait dessus et m'assois pour lui écrire.

 _Miss,_  
 _J'ignore si vous êtes encore à Philadelphie ou si vous êtes rentrée à Londres. Si c'est le cas, ne prenez pas cette missive en compte. Si par hasard vous étiez encore là, j'aimerais vous voir une dernière fois. Peut-être aviez-vous raison sur certains points et que nous aurions plus de choses à nous dire que ce que j'imaginais._  
 _La proposition que vous m'avez faite concernant un éventuel retour en Angleterre me parait toujours aussi saugrenu, mais en y réfléchissant, je n'ai peut-être pas tant à y perdre que cela._  
 _Etes-vous disponible dans les prochains jours pour organiser cette rencontre ?_  
 _Bien à vous._  
 _S. Snape_

A peine ai-je lâché le hibou pour qui porte le message à sa destinataire que je regrette déjà. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Avec un peu de chance, elle est déjà repartie et ne recevra jamais cette lettre. Mon échec récent m'a perturbé, mais je suis clairement en train de perdre la raison. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Je suis bien dans ma nouvelle vie. Et bien sûr que j'ai beaucoup à perdre en retournant sur les lieux de mes forfaits. Même si je ne suis pas abattu sur le champ, je ne pourrai pas supporter le regard des autres sur moi. Ceux que j'ai connu, à qui j'ai fait du mal, ceux que j'ai trahis et ceux qui ne m'ont jamais fait confiance.

Revoir le château serait sans doute une épreuve insurmontable. J'ai tant souffert là-bas, pendant ma vie et encore plus lors de ma dernière année. Comme l'a dit miss Lovegood, peut être que certains pensent m'avoir pardonné, mais s'ils me revoient en chair et en os alors que ceux qu'ils ont aimés sont morts, leurs belles paroles s'envoleront. Comme toujours...  
Un hululement indigné me tire de mes sombres pensées. Le hibou que j'ai envoyé il y à peine quelques minutes est déjà de retour et attend sur le dossier du fauteuil. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il attend mais les hiboux postaux ne sont pas réputés pour leur patience. Il tient dans son bec un papier. Non! Impossible.

 _Mr Snape,_  
 _Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que vous me faites en acceptant de me revoir. Je suis effectivement restée pendant quelques jours supplémentaires, et je vois que j'ai eu raison. Je suis tellement contente. Je vous propose donc de venir au café habituel, demain matin ? Nous pourrons alors discuter à notre aise._  
 _Dites-moi si cela vous convient._  
 _A demain_  
 _L. Scamander (je ne suis plus Miss Lovegood depuis deux ans déjà)_

Elle ne me laisse pas vraiment de choix, mais aller la voir n'engage à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me rends compte que c'est trop risqué, je ne lui dois rien, elle ne me doit rien non plus. Elle repart et je reste. Fin de l'histoire. Ce plan me parait acceptable. C'est en utilisant le dos de sa lettre que je lui réponds d'un laconique _C'est d'accord_. Je n'ai pas énormément d'engagements dans mes journées, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle croit que je n'attends qu'elle.

La nuit se passe difficilement. Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, à quoi cette rencontre va nous mener, mais j'ai l'intuition que ça ne va pas me plaire. Elle paraissait beaucoup trop joyeuse pour son propre bien. Je ne lui ai rien promis, mais elle semblait croire que c'était gagné et que j'allais accepter sa proposition. Mais à la seule idée d'y aller, je sens comme une pierre qui se loge au creux de mon estomac. Avant la guerre, je pouvais bloquer ce genre d'angoisse, mais à présent, c'est impossible. Les pensées tournent dans ma tête sans relâche, toujours plus angoissantes. Elles forment un ronde incessante, j'imagine déjà la tête que vont faire mes anciens collègues si je franchis le portail de l'école. Si je vais dans un endroit public, je sais que les gens me regarderont sans complaisance. Les murmures et les insultes vont pleuvoir. J'entends déjà les maléfices qui sont jetés contre moi. Je ne peux plus me protéger, je ne veux plus. Ils sont trop nombreux, les visages se pressent autour de moi, m'enserrent et m'étouffent. Tous ces gens que j'ai tué, que j'ai vu mourir par ma faute. Quelques visages vaguement familiers au milieu d'une foule d'anonymes. Ils ne m'avaient rien fait. Leur seul tort a été d'être désigné comme cible par le Maitre. Les sorts me touchent, me brûlent, me blessent, et je mérite chacun d'eux. Rien ne justifie ce que j'ai fait. Rien. Soudain, une bourrasque me frappe, immédiatement suivie par un aveuglant rayon vert et... Il fait déjà jour. Je me suis assoupi sans m'en rendre compte et les cauchemars ont envahis ma nuit. Je suis en sueur et haletant comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Si la simple idée de rencontrer Luna Lovegood -Scamander- me met dans cet état, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il risque de se passer si j'accepte sa proposition.

Je m'habille chaudement pour aller dans ce fameux café. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre et je vais y aller en transplanant. Plus le temps passe et plus j'hésite. Si j'y vais à pied, je ferai demi-tour avant d'être arrivé à destination. A petite impasse discrète à côté de chez moi me permet de me préparer à transplaner, et moins d'une seconde plus tard, je suis en plein centre-vile de Philadelphie. Je rejoins le café _Serendipity_ rapidement, et cette fois je vois sa chevelure blonde à travers la vitrine. Je prends une grande inspiration et pousse la porte.

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, avoir vos retours me fais toujours plaisir !

A bientôt pour la réponse de Severus et la suite de cette fic.

Lycoris


	6. Curious feeling of falling

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma fic "Special Angel", j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser un petit mot, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci donc à KeanaB, Destrange et Zeugma412. Chers lecteurs silencieux, n'hésitez pas à faire comme eux !_

 _Le titre de ce chapitre est une musique de la BO des Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Beaudelaire (le film), composé par Thomas Newman. Toutes ses musiques sont incroyables, allez l'écouter, vous ne serez pas décus._

 _Et maintenant, place au chapitre !_

* * *

Curious feeling of falling

Je sens son regard peser dans mon dos. Je crois qu'elle se tient à quelques mètres de moi, légèrement sur la gauche, et qu'elle me fixe. Elle doit se demander ce que je pense. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'en sais rien moi-même... Je crois que nostalgique serait le terme qui me qualifierait le mieux. Les embruns fouettent mon visage et me rappellent des souvenirs plus ou moins heureux. Des vacances lorsque j'étais enfant avec mes parents, avant que toutes ces horreurs n'arrivent. La barque qui m'a emmené à Azkaban. Mon départ pour les Etats-Unis. Cette odeur de mer et de vent me rappelle beaucoup de choses, trop peut-être.  
Miss Lovegood a su se montrer très convaincante, et je suis maintenant là, accoudé à ce bastingage, à me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix.  
" Vous regrettez déjà ?  
— Pardon ?  
— Je vous demande si vous regrettez de m'avoir écoutée. Avez-vous accepté de retourner en Angleterre pour que j'arrête de vous le demander, ou est-ce que c'est vraiment votre choix ?  
— Miss, vous devriez savoir, depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, que si ce n'était pas mon choix, rien n'aurait pu me faire fléchir. Pas même vos quelques lettres et votre plaidoyer enflammé sur le pardon et la résilience.  
– Vous avez changé d'avis si soudainement. Me direz-vous un jour ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ?  
— Je vous l'ai déjà dit : vos arguments m'ont fait réfléchir, et il est temps que je fasse la paix avec mon passé.  
— Et je vous l'ai déjà dit aussi, je ne vous crois pas. Ces mots ne vous ressemblent pas. Il s'est passé quelque chose, que vous ne voulez pas me raconter et qui vous a fait changer d'avis. J'ignore ce que c'est, mais c'était une bonne chose."  
D'un coup, je sens mon sang bouillir. Je ne me reconnais pas quand je commence à hurler :  
"VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS DE QUOI VOUS PARLEZ ! IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSE DE REJOUISSANT, RIEN DU TOUT ! JE PEUX VOUS L'ASSURER !"  
Je vois à ses yeux écarquillés qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Moi non plus. J'ajoute plus doucement.  
"J'ai...compris certaines choses. Des choses que j'ai crues vraies pendant longtemps, et qui n'étaient que le résultat de mon aveuglement, une fois de plus.  
— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Mais vous semblez soucieux, et j'aimerais pouvoir vous aider. J'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes ainsi.  
— Non, vous n'y êtes pour rien. J'aimerais simplement que vous me laissiez seul. S'il vous plait."  
Ma soudaine politesse la décontenance, mais sans commenter, elle tourne les talons et s'en va, respectant mon choix. Pourquoi me suis-je énervé ainsi ? Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis la guerre. Je suis bien plus nerveux que de raison, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Le décès de cette dame est triste, mais je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai tenté de l'aider, mais elle était condamnée. Pourquoi est-ce que cela me touche autant ? Ce que j'ai dit à Miss Lovegood est vrai, ce n'est pas elle qui est la cause de ma nervosité, j'en suis a peu près certain. Mais retrouver les lieux de mes méfaits m'angoisse.  
Connaissant Minerva, je pense qu'elle aura fait en sorte de restaurer le château pour qu'il soit exactement identique à celui que j'ai quitté, juste avant la Bataille. Que vais-je ressentir lorsque je verrai ses hautes tours se découper dans le ciel, comme lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, à onze ans ? Lorsque j'entendrai les voix des tableaux qui m'ont accompagné pendant une grande partie de ma vie ? Ces odeurs et ces sons si familiers qui vont m'assaillir lorsque j'entrerai dans le Grand Hall ? Je crois que cet afflux de souvenirs risque de m'être fatal. Comment devrai-je me comporter face à ceux que j'ai maltraités pendant des années, et ceux que j'ai torturés lorsque j'étais directeur ? D'ailleurs, Miss Lovegood ne m'a pas dit qui était au courant de ma venue. Je suppose que son mari le sait, mais qui d'autre ? Minerva ? Potter ? La presse ? Merlin m'en préserve. Il faudra que je pense à lui demander. Je ne veux pas faire la une de tous ces torchons. Je pense que je peux lui faire confiance, mais elle est journaliste, je dois quand même me méfier.  
Nous sommes à bord d'un immense paquebot qui fait la navette entre l'Angleterre et les Etats-Unis. Nous aurions pu voyager par une voie magique, transplanage ou portoloin, ou même un moyen moldu comme un avion, mais j'ai préféré choisir le bateau car c'est plus lent. Je peux m'habituer plus progressivement à l'idée. Je sais que c'est puéril, mais ça faisait partie de mes conditions. Elle n'a pas cherché à négocier et a fait en sorte de nous trouver des billets. Je crois qu'elle a rencontré des gens à Philadelphie qui l'ont aidée dans ces démarches. Je n'ai pas cherché à entrer dans les détails, elle a trouvé des billets, c'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Pour être honnête, je pensais qu'elle aurait plus de difficultés, et que cela retarderait d'autant notre départ. Malheureusement pour moi, le Queen Mary II était à New York à ce moment-là, nous permettant d'embarquer dès le lendemain de mon accord. Nous avons transplané jusqu'à New York pour monter à bord et nous devrions arriver à Southampton dans une petite semaine. Les évènements se précipitent, ce qui ne me rassure guère. Mais comme toujours, j'ai fait un choix, je dois en affronter les conséquences.

…

Le commandant nous avait prévenus, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi horrible. Une tempête, inhabituelle à cette saison, secoue le bateau comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire hochet pour enfant. Nous sommes au milieu de l'océan, et j'ai l'impression que mes dernières heures sont arrivées. Le vent hurle, les vagues passent par-dessus l'étrave du bateau et inondent toute la surface du pont. Alors qu'il y a deux jours, les gens étaient étendus sur des transats à profiter du beau temps et du calme de la traversée, il n'est plus question ce soir de mettre un orteil dehors.  
Nous sommes tous confinés dans nos cabines, et bien qu'elles ne soient pas inconfortables, je n'y suis pas à l'aise. Je ressens à présent pleinement la petitesse de ce bateau par rapport à la force des éléments, et que toute la sécurité, magique ou moldue, ne peut rien faire contre un océan déchainé.  
Je suis là, je tourne en rond dans cette cabine, et suis totalement impuissant. J'entends parfois les pas précipités dans le couloir d'un matelot qui s'affaire à tenter de nous sauver la vie, mais c'est tout, je n'entends rien d'autre. Une rafale, le craquement sinistre du bateau, le tonnerre qui gronde. Toute cette impression de fin du monde me met profondément mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas vraiment le pied marin, et je me mets à regretter amèrement mon choix. Il ne s'agit que du dernier sur une longue liste de regrets, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai entrainé Miss Lovegood dans cette erreur. Si nous nous en sortons, j'essaierai de mieux me comporter avec elle. Elle a accepté toutes mes demandes sans poser de questions et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Il est totalement hors de question que je lui dise cela, mais faire un petit effort ne devrait pas trop me couter. Enfin, si nous sortons vivants de cette boite de conserve flottante.

Transplaner serait suicidaire. A cette distance de la moindre terre émergée, il serait impossible de viser avec suffisamment de précision pour éviter un accident. Nous sommes condamnés à faire confiance à ce capitaine moldu pour nous sortir de là.

Le bateau tangue de plus en plus. Je le sens qui se bat contre chaque vague. Le déferlement de l'eau sur le pont emporte tout sur son passage. Le bateau fend chaque mur d'eau, l'un après l'autre, puis se retrouve à nouveau devant un autre mur, plus haut, plus puissant, plus dévastateur. Il est bousculé de tous côtés, fétu de paille, perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan.  
...

Lorsque je mets enfin le pied à terre, trois jours plus tard, je me sens revivre. La tempête s'est finalement calmée au petit matin, mais je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais me retrouver là, sur cette frêle embarcation au milieu de l'océan m'a à nouveau fait réaliser la fragilité de notre existence. J'ai passé plusieurs années de ma vie à lutter pour survivre, à risquer de mourir dans la demi-heure qui suivait, et pourtant, lorsque je suis arrivé aux Etats-Unis, j'ai fini par l'oublier. La vie là-bas, sans danger et sans obligation m'a ramolli je crois. Mais cette traversée a été un dur rappel à la réalité, plus jamais je ne reposerai le pied sur un bateau.  
L'effervescence qui règne dans le port me donne le vertige, les passagers descendent sur le quai, parfois rejoints par des amis ou de la famille. Des embrassades joyeuses ou émues côtoient des passagers solitaires qui cherchent leur chemin ou qui tentent de s'en frayer un passage au milieu de la foule. Les bagages commencent à être déchargés et d'immenses containers encombrent encore un peu plus la berge. Les cris de joie, les cris des mouettes, les cris des dockers, un vacarme assourdissant règne ici et semble vouloir me rejeter à la mer. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je suis mort et disparu depuis des années. Personne ne m'attend, personne ne sera heureux de me voir.

"Professeur ! Monsieur Bishop ! Retournez-vous. S'il vous plait !"

L'urgence dans la voix de Miss Lovegood est tellement étrange que je lui obéis sans poser de question. Elle se précipite vers moi, son visage habituellement rêveur est tendu.

"Mais enfin Miss, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous prend ?

— Il y a un homme sur le quai qui ne doit surtout pas vous voir.

— Qui est-ce ? Et puis, dans cette foule, il ne risque pas de se rendre compte de ma présence.

— Vous voulez vraiment prendre le risque ? Il s'agit de Barnabas Cuffe, le rédacteur en chef de la Gazette du Sorcier. S'il vous voit, vous pouvez être certain de faire la une demain matin. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'en aviez pas particulièrement envie.

— Vous avez raison, je vais rester discret. Comment le connaissez-vous ?

— Le monde du journalisme est petit, surtout chez les sorciers. C'est un homme pédant et grossier, je ne peux pas le supporter. Il ferait tout pour dénicher la moindre miette d'information, surtout si elle fait scandale.

— Et bien, vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur. C'est normal, c'est votre concurrent le plus direct et...

— Non, c'est bien plus que ça. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer de quoi cet homme est capable. Jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner tout le mal qu'il a fait.

— De quoi parlez-vous ?

— Plein de choses. C'est lui qui a fait en sorte de faire passer Harry pour un fou lorsqu'il disait que Vous Savez Qui était de retour. Lui aussi qui a sali la mémoire du professeur Dumbledore lorsqu'il est mort. Cet homme est prêt à tout, je vous l'assure.

— Je vois. Et que me suggérez-vous de faire ? Me cacher dans ce bateau jusqu'à ce qu'il appareille pour retourner d'où nous venons ?

— Non, bien sûr que non, mais... Attendez, j'ai une idée. Je vais descendre et aller lui parler, pendant ce temps-là, vous descendrez discrètement par l'autre passerelle. Nous nous rejoindrons ensuite en transplanant.

— Miss, votre idée est idiote, pourquoi monter un tel stratagème alors que nous pourrions transplaner, dès maintenant ?"

Je m'efforce de ne pas rire devant son air ébahi, elle n'avait apparemment pas pensé à une solution aussi simple. Néanmoins, elle se reprend rapidement pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers un endroit plus calme. Je la suis car je ne sais pas où nous devons aller après notre arrivée au port.

Arrivés dans un couloir désert, elle me tend un bras pour que je m'en saisisse. La sensation familière et ô combien désagréable du transplanage d'escorte me saisit, et quelques secondes plus tard, je sens le sol dur sous mes pieds. Je ressens une pointe de fierté lorsque je parviens à ne pas trébucher lors de l'atterrissage.

Je me retourne pour essayer de reconnaitre l'endroit où nous sommes. Il m'est familier, j'ai déjà vu ces maisons il y a très longtemps. Un petit village typiquement anglais, une longue rue principale. En levant les yeux, j'ai un coup au cœur. Cette vieille maison abandonnée au loin, au sommet de la colline... C'est la Cabane Hurlante ! Elle vient de nous faire transplaner...

"A PRE AU LARD ?! MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FOLLE, MA PAROLE ! JE VOUS AI DIT QUE JE VOULAIS FAIRE UNE ARRIVEE DISCRETE, ET LE SEUL ENDROIT AUQUEL VOUS PENSEZ, C'EST PRE AU LARD ?

— Monsieur ! Le seul qui n'est pas discret ici, c'est vous. Si vous continuez à hurler de la sorte, tout le monde vous remarquera, c'est certain. Maintenant, donnez-moi une chance de m'expliquer.

— Je vous écoute. Je vous suggère d'être convaincante.

— Nous allons nous installer à la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth sait être discret lorsque c'est nécessaire...

— J'ai assassiné son frère. Je ne pense pas qu'il me tienne en très haute estime. Vous avez d'autres arguments ?

— Arrêtez de me couper la parole. Abelforth sait ce qui s'est réellement passé, il saura se taire, surtout si c'est moi qui le lui demande. De plus, rester ici nous évitera d'être repérés lorsque nous irons à Poudlard. Enfin, personne ne pensera à venir vous chercher ici, si jamais le bruit de votre retour venait à se répandre.

— Tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne me connaissent et vous me faites venir dans le seul village exclusivement sorcier. Brillante idée.

— Parfaitement. L'endroit est tellement gorgé de magie, qu'un peu plus ou un peu moins ne sera pas détectable. Si je vous avais emmené dans un village moldu, vous auriez été détecté en à peine quelques jours. C'est votre seule option, je vous assure."

Une fois de plus, les arguments qu'elle me présente ont du sens. Mais enfin, loger chez le frère d'Albus ? Cette idée me fait frémir. Mais bon, de toute façon, mon retour sera rendu public un jour ou l'autre, alors pourquoi faire tant de difficultés pour l'accepter ?

…

A peine ai-je finalement accepté l'idée de Miss Lovegood que la porte de la Tête de Sanglier s'ouvre pour laisser voir la haute silhouette d'Abelforth. Dans la pénombre de l'auberge, sa ressemblance avec Albus est encore plus troublante que dans mon souvenir. Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup cet homme, et je crois que la réciproque est vraie aussi. Il me jette un coup d'œil méfiant, et ne m'adresse pas le moindre mot. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de dire ce qu'il pense, mais un coup d'œil de Miss Lovegood a visiblement été suffisant. Je n'imaginais pas que cette jeune fille pouvait avoir le moindre ascendant sur une tête de mule comme lui. Merlin, cette jeune femme n'en finit pas de m'étonner.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour vider ma valise. La chambre est simple mais propre, ce qui est d'autant plus surprenant quand on voit l'état de l'auberge au rez-de-chaussée. Elle est située au premier étage, mais la nuit tombante ne me permet pas de distinguer ce qu'il y a au dehors. Un chandelier accroché au mur diffus une lumière jaunâtre sur un lit simple, une petite table de chevet et une armoire en bois sombre. Une petite table et deux chaises complètent ce mobilier spartiate. Une question m'effleure brièvement l'esprit : depuis combien de temps cette chambre n'a-t-elle pas servis ? Lorsqu'un sorcier doit se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il prend une chambre aux Trois Balais, pas dans cette auberge miteuse et à la propreté douteuse. Les deux seules personnes que je connais qui venaient ici régulièrement étaient Hagrid, lors de certaines soirées d'hiver bien arrosées et… Albus.

Soudain, un souvenir me revient. Non ! Il ne peut pas avoir fait cela. Abelforth n'est pas aussi mesquin… Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Je me précipite plutôt que me dirige vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre brusquement. Il y a bien un placard de l'autre côté de l'étroit couloir, je ne l'avais pas remarqué en arrivant, mais il est bien là. En l'ouvrant, je remarque sans surprise le nœud du bois à hauteur des yeux, sur la face intérieur de la porte. Cette marque qui est restée gravée dans ma mémoire, en forme de champignon, celle que j'ai fixée pendant de longues minutes, il y a plus de vingt ans de cela. Abelforth m'a installé dans la chambre dans laquelle Albus faisait passer les entretiens d'embauche pour le poste de professeur de divinisation. Celle dans laquelle j'ai surpris la prophétie de Sibylle Trelawney, celle qui a condamné la famille Potter à mort.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous mes pieds. J'ai à nouveau vingt ans, je suis à nouveau terrifié, coincé dans ce placard, à attendre de me faire démasquer par le tenancier de l'échoppe. Je sais que ma mission est sur le point d'échouer, j'avais presque réussi à décrocher un poste à Poudlard, tel que l'avait exigé le Maitre. En passant devant cette porte, j'ai entendu une voix étrange, métallique, qui prononçait des paroles sans queue ni tête. Je me suis arrêté pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais un pas trainant dans les escaliers m'a fait paniquer. Je n'aurais pas dû être ici. La seule cachette que j'ai trouvée était ce placard exigu dans lequel je me suis faufilé. La porte s'est fermée à l' instant même où il arrivait à l'étage. Je suis maintenant coincé ici, à attendre de me faire démasquer. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, l'angoisse m'empêche de respirer, tous mes muscles sont tétanisés et le sang bat dans mes oreilles en un vacarme épouvantable. Je fixe le nœud du bois, les secondes me semblent des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la porte s'ouvre à nouveau doucement, révélant un homme ressemblant à s'y méprendre au directeur de Poudlard. Il me saisit rudement par le bras et sans un mot me traine jusqu'à la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Je sens ma dernière heure arrivée. Je retrouve mes esprits au moment précis où je croise le regard bleu cristallin d'Albus. Son regard glacial. Celui qu'il ne me réservait que lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux.

Mon corps est encore parcouru d'un frisson lorsque je repense à la punition que m'a réservée le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque je suis finalement revenu, avec la prophétie incomplète et un poste à Poudlard mais pour lequel je serais sous haute surveillance. Le semi-échec de ma mission m'a valu une punition, quant à elle, bien complète.

Plus bouleversé que je ne voudrais l'admettre, je reviens à pas lents dans ma chambre. Comme je m'y attendais, je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici. Cette première mesquinerie n'est surement que la première d'une longue série. Je vais devoir m'y habituer, une fois de plus.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère qu'il répond à certaines de vos questions._

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, j'adore échanger avec les lecteurs, c'est souvent très sympa !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lycoris_


	7. This is your eden

_Bonjour à tous/toutes. Voici le nouveau chapitre de Special Angel, avec le retour du point de vue de Luna._

 _Merci beaucoup à Destrange et Zeugma412 pour vos reviews à la fois interessantes et constructives. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent de notre travail :)_

 _Le titre de cette fic vient de la BO de "A little Chaos" ("Les jardins du roi" en VF), film réalisé par Alan Rickman himself. Toute la BO de ce film est top, à écouter absolument :)_

 _Et maintenant, place à la lecture ^^_

* * *

 **This is your eden**

Nous sommes arrivés depuis une semaine déjà, et je sens bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Son retour lui a fait un choc, mais Severus ne parvient visiblement pas à le surmonter. J'ai pourtant essayé de lui laisser du temps pour qu'il s'habitue à l'idée d'un retour en Angleterre. Je crois qu'en dehors de notre courte visite de courtoisie au Professeur McGonagall lors de notre arrivée, il n'est pas retourné au château. Je suis un peu inquiète, j'ai peur qu'il se mette à regretter de m'avoir écouté et qu'il se braque, ce qui serait la pire des réactions.

Il se terre dans sa chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, et refuse de voir quiconque. Je ne le côtoie pas depuis longtemps mais je sens qu'il rumine et que ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de lui forcer un peu la main et de le pousser à retourner là-bas.

Je dois admettre que je n'en mène pas large quand je me tiens devant la porte de sa chambre. Je viens de toquer, mais aucune réponse ne vient. Que dois-je faire ? Frapper à nouveau et l'énerver à coup sûr ? Attendre une réponse qui ne viendra probablement pas ? Abandonner ? Non, c'est hors de question.

Je lève la main pour frapper à nouveau lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement. Je suis accueilli par un regard noir. Non, hostile serait plus exact. Il semble deviner ce que je fais ici et ça n'a pas du tout l'air de lui plaire. Je vais devoir jouer en finesse pour parvenir à mes fins. J'ai le plus redoutable des Serpentard face à moi, et il ne semble pas d'humeur à jouer.

« Bonjour, professeur. Je suis…

– Cessez de m'appeler professeur. Vous savez parfaitement que je ne le suis plus, et que j'en suis parfaitement satisfait.

– Veuillez m'excuser. Vous m'avez tellement fait penser à la façon dont vous ouvriez la porte de votre salle de classe que je me suis trompée.

– Que me voulez-vous ?

– Vous n'êtes pas sorti de cette chambre depuis presqu'une semaine, et je me demandais si vous alliez bien.

– Miss, j'ai survécu à deux guerres, j'ai été espion pendant l'intégralité de l'une d'entre elle, j'ai survécu à la morsure d'un serpent réputé mortel, et j'ai réussi à m'échapper d'un pays alors que j'étais l'homme le plus recherché. Pensez-vous sérieusement qu'un séjour d'une semaine dans ma chambre serait de nature à affecter ma santé ?

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous vous terrez ici sans vouloir sortir et profiter de votre séjour ici…

– Je sais parfaitement ce que vous vouliez dire. Je soulignais simplement le fait que vos inquiétudes ne sont pas fondées, et que je sais parfaitement prendre soin de moi. Merci et bonne journée. »

Il s'apprête à fermer la porte. Je ne dois pas laisser passer ma chance, ou toute cette histoire aura été vaine.

« Monsieur, écoutez-moi maintenant ! »

La surprise lui fait suspendre son mouvement. Il n'est visiblement pas habitué à me voir aussi déterminée. S'il le faut, je peux lui montrer cette facette de ma personnalité plus souvent. Si je dois me montrer aussi dure que lui, je le serai.

« Pardon ?

– Monsieur, vous avez… Nous avons tous les deux accompli un long chemin pour arriver ici. J'ai passé des semaines à vous retrouver, puis à me convaincre que je pouvais vous contacter. Il m'a fallu encore plus de temps pour vous convaincre, vous, de venir ici. Et aujourd'hui, vous restez ici, caché dans cette chambre à quelques centaines de mètres de Poudlard. Vous n'avez pas fait ce voyage pour rien. N'est-ce pas ?

– Miss, Je commence en effet à me demander si tout cela n'a pas été du gâchis. De votre temps, du mien… Trop de choses me reviennent et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir tout affronter. » Il prononce ces derniers mots à mi-voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je l'entende. Mais je commence à comprendre certaines de ses réactions, et s'il parle, c'est pour être écouté. Sinon, il n'aurait rien dit.

« Monsieur, que diriez-vous d'y aller aujourd'hui, avec moi ?

– Hors de question.

– Mais nous pouvons y aller discrètement, emprunter un passage souterrain, et pendant les heures de cours. Personne ne nous verra.

– Non.

– Monsieur…

– Veuillez quitter ma chambre, miss, je pense avoir été suffisamment clair dans mon refus. Je n'irai pas au château dans ces conditions. »

En voyant son regard farouche, je devine qu'il est inutile d'insister. Chaque mot que je prononcerai le braquera un peu plus. Je me retrouve ici, devant cette porte, avec un ancien professeur plus têtu qu'un hippogriffe, et qui semble ne vouloir faire aucun effort. Je sais reconnaitre quand un combat est perdu, et je me dirige donc seule vers Poudlard. Je vais passer la journée dans la bibliothèque. Malgré mon emploi du temps assez léger, je dois tout de même faire quelques recherches, et elles ne se feront pas toutes seules.

C'est fourbu et épuisée que je rentre à l'auberge le soir. Rien n'a bougé, le pub est toujours aussi sombre et miteux, la porte de Snape est toujours soigneusement fermée et je n'ai toujours pas avancé dans mes recherches. Les lobalug sont des créatures plus fascinantes qu'elles n'en ont l'air et je suis persuadée que leurs capacités sont étonnantes. Cependant, mes espoirs ont été vains toute la journée, aucun auteur ne semblant partager mon point de vue. Les seules évocations que j'ai pu trouver concernaient leur utilisation en tant qu'arme par les êtres de l'eau, mais ce n'est pas leur seule raison d'être, si ?

A ce moment de mes réflexions, j'entends un coup sec sur ma porte. Un unique coup. Je pense l'avoir imaginé, mais je préfère me lever pour vérifier. Heureusement, car je vois Severus Snape qui est déjà en train de repartir. Visiblement, quelques secondes d'hésitation, et je ne l'aurais pas vu.

« J'ai vu de la lumière sous votre porte, alors j'ai pensé que vous étiez rentrée.

– En effet, je suis en train de trier mes notes. Vous souhaitiez me parler ?

– C'est d'accord. »

Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi il est question. Il reprend :

« Seulement, je veux poser mes conditions. Tout d'abord, je veux que personne ne nous voie. Nous irons donc par le souterrain du Saule cogneur, pendant les heures de cours, comme vous l'avez proposé ce matin. Nous porterons un sortilège de désillusion, et je choisirai les endroits où nous nous rendrons.

– C'est tout ?

– Pour le moment, oui. Si d'autres exigences me viennent, je vous en informerai. Je pense que lundi serait un bon jour pour cette visite. »

Avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, il tourne les talons et part. S'il avait eu ses robes d'enseignant, nul doute qu'elles auraient claqué d'une manière tout à fait impressionnante. Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour moi), l'effet est radicalement amoindrie depuis qu'il porte des vêtements plus classiques.

Le plus important reste qu'il ait accepté l'idée de la visite. Pour venir m'en parler ainsi, il a dû y réfléchir toute la journée. Finalement, ma remarque de ce matin a porté ses fruits. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne revienne pas sur sa décision avant lundi. Il va falloir tenir trois jours sans qu'il ne mette de condition insurmontable à la visite. Quelle surprise me réserve-t-il pour avoir fixé de telles conditions ?

Je n'entends pas le moindre bruit venant de sa chambre le lendemain, il semble absent, et lorsque la nuit tombe aucune lumière ne filtre sous sa porte. Il est bel et bien parti. En douce. Je ne sais pas comment réagir, je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance, mais visiblement j'avais tort.

Je pensais passer le samedi avec lui pour visiter Pré-au-Lard, ou rester à l'auberge pour lire devant la cheminée. Lui montrer que j'étais là, et que je le soutenais. Et à la place de cela, il s'enfuit sans un mot, et le pire est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il s'est rendu. Il est peut être retourné aux Etats-Unis.

Non, il ne m'aurait pas fait cela.

Le dimanche matin, alors que je prends mon petit déjeuner dans la grande salle de l'auberge en ruminant mes pensées, je le vois arriver comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je suis abasourdi par son calme. Il s'assoit en face de moi, et commence à manger dans un calme olympien. Cet homme m'étonnera toujours.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je suis surprise de vous voir ce matin. J'ai cru que vous étiez parti hier.

– En effet, je me suis absenté.

– Je me suis inquiétée.

– A tort visiblement. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis revenu, et en un seul morceau.

– En général, lorsque quelqu'un vous fait ce genre de remarque, il est préférable de se montrer au moins concerné, et donner quelques détails sur les raisons de cette disparition aussi soudaine qu'incompréhensible.

– Et lorsque quelqu'un fait en sorte d'éviter de répondre, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas donner ces détails. Je suis parti rendre quelques visites, et revoir certains lieux. Je ne vous en ai pas informé car cela ne vous concernait pas. Vous n'avez pas à veiller sur moi, miss. »

Je ne dis rien, c'est inutile. Il a raison, je n'ai pas le droit m'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie. Il n'a pas cet air morose qu'il affichait depuis notre arrivée ce qui me rassure un peu. Quoiqu'il ait fait hier, cela lui a fait du bien. La fin du repas se déroule dans le silence, puis il retourne dans sa chambre pour passer le reste de la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut bien faire toutes ces heures. Il doit s'ennuyer, non ? Il a toujours été un homme d'action, et l'imaginer des heures à ne rien faire me parait tellement étrange.

Enfin, le lundi tant attendu arrive, et mon cœur se serre légèrement d'angoisse. Va-t-il revenir sur sa décision ? Je m'approche de sa porte, et au moment où je m'apprête à frapper, celle-ci s'ouvre. Il semble un peu crispé, mais il est là, prêt à affronter son passé. Il ne m'adresse pas le moindre mot, et si je n'avais pas vu une légère nuance d'étonnement dans son regard, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il ne m'avait pas vue. Tout le trajet jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante se déroule dans un silence pesant. Je comprends qu'il prend sur lui, et je respecte cela. Je ne cherche même pas à engager la conversation.

Arrivés au bout du tunnel, je sens une sensation étrange, qui se répand comme un verre d'eau glacé qu'on aurait versé au sommet de ma tête. Il vient de me lancer un sortilège de désillusion informulé sans me prévenir. Là encore, je sens qu'il est inutile de protester. Je poursuis mon chemin derrière lui. Il marche à grandes enjambées, et ne fait absolument pas attention si je suis capable de le suivre.

Les portes du château s'ouvrent devant lui, reconnaissant le directeur. Je vais enfin savoir où il m'emmène, car à partir du moment où il a accepté de revenir ici, j'ai su qu'il avait une destination précise en tête. Sans surprise, il se dirige vers les cachots. Il se dirige sans ralentir le pas, semblant les connaitre par cœur. C'est probablement le cas, au vu du nombre d'années cumulées qu'il y a passé.

Brusquement, il s'arrête devant un pan de mur vierge. Rien ne me permet de le distinguer des autres couloirs que nous avions traversés auparavant, mais je le vois lever la main dessus et une faible lueur apparait. Quelques instants plus tard, une porte s'est matérialisée. Il l'ouvre et entre. Il ne m'a pas invitée à le suivre, mais il ne semble pas dans son état normal, et je crois que s'il avait refusé ma présence, il me l'aurait clairement fait savoir.

Nous sommes apparemment entrés dans ses appartements personnels. C'est incroyable, rien n'a changé. Il est parti depuis plus de cinq années, et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est absenté seulement cinq minutes. Une plume est posée à côté d'un parchemin, et le pot d'encre est encore ouvert. Je suis persuadée que la phrase n'est même pas terminée. Je me souviens brusquement qu'il est certainement parti en urgence lors de l'arrivée d'Harry juste avant la Bataille Finale, et qu'il n'a jamais pu revenir depuis.

« Parfait. »

Son murmure me fait sursauter. Il a visiblement suivi le même chemin de pensées que moi, et l'air satisfait sur son visage me surprend.

« Les protections que je plaçais toujours sur mes appartements ont tenu. Personne n'est venu en mon absence, bien que Minerva ait certainement dû en avoir envie. »

En dehors du bureau, sur lequel sont éparpillés quelques parchemins, le reste de la pièce est parfaitement ordonné. Il s'agit apparemment d'un salon dans lequel une partie consacrée au travail a été aménagée. Une grande bibliothèque, une cheminée éteinte depuis longtemps, deux fauteuils et une table complètent le mobilier. Il se dirige à présent vers une porte dans le fond de la pièce que je n'avais pas remarquée en entrant. Je ne sais pas où elle mène, mais une lumière vive apparait lorsqu'il l'ouvre.

Une odeur de sous-bois se répand, de l'humus et des feuilles mortes, chaude et humide. Je m'approche à sa suite et je vois une immense serre. L'odeur devient plus prononcée, mais je me rends immédiatement compte qu'il s'est tendu. En regardant plus attentivement, la plupart des plantes sont mortes, desséchées, ou au contraire devenues complétement sauvages. Une douce lumière continue de briller magiquement, des systèmes d'arrosage automatique semblent continuer à fonctionner. Mais quelque chose s'est sûrement détraqué dans ce subtil équilibre que nécessite une serre magique. Cette pièce est immense, et est séparée distinctement en plusieurs espaces. De ce qu'il en reste, je crois que chacun reproduisait des conditions climatiques spécifiques. Ici, de la chaleur intense qui a tout brûlé et du sable sur le sol, là un étang dont l'eau croupie a une couleur saumâtre. Un peu plus loin, d'immenses arbres, des palétuviers semble-t-il, reproduisent une mangrove miniature. Cette serre, qui avait du être magnifique autrefois, fait maintenant de la peine à voir.

Pour la première fois, je vois Severus complètement anéanti. Cette scène de désastre à l'air de le toucher profondément. D'une certaine manière, je peux le comprendre, si Neville voyait l'une de ses précieuses serres dans un tel état, je pense qu'il aurait la même réaction que son ancien professeur.

« Monsieur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Ma question le fait sortir de sa torpeur, et il s'avance pour mesurer plus en détail l'étendue des dégâts.

« A l'évidence, non. »

Brusquement, il semble prendre une décision. Il se dirige à grands pas vers l'entrée de la serre et sort. Comme je mets quelques secondes à le rejoindre, il me houspille :

« Et bien miss. Qu'attendez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour ces plantes et vous apitoyer sur leur sort ne changera rien. J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir, nous pouvons retourner à Pré-au-Lard.

Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver.

Je sais, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire ici pour le moment. Mais rassurez-vous, je reviendrai bientôt pour sauver ce qui peut l'être. »

Il désigne d'un geste vague la pièce que nous venons de quitter. J'ignore pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit que ce désastre n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Il a un nouveau projet et c'est le principal pour le moment.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, ou pas d'ailleurs, je vous invite à me laisser un petit mot. J'adore discuter avec les lecteurs et avoir vos impression, donc allez-y. Promis je ne mords pas ;)_

 _Je tenais à remercier KeanaB qui m'a gentiment laissé lui emprunter la serre. Bon, j'admets qu'elle est dans un moins bon état que la sienne, mais elle ne m'en voudra pas je pense. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez aller lire ses fics, elles sont top !_

 _Bisous à tous et à dans deux semaines pour la suite :)_


	8. Death smiles at all of us

_Bonjour à tous, je vous présente aujourd'hui le noouveau chapitre se Special Angel._

 _Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs Destrange et Zeugma412. Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de le faire, et les lecteurs silencieux peuvent tout à fait les imiter :)_

 _Le titre de ce chapitre vient de la BO de Gladiator, cette musique est absolument magique !_

 _J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Death smiles at all of us_**

Comment nous sommes arrivés là, je n'en sais rien.  
Les événements se sont succédés, naturellement, et maintenant nous sommes tous les deux dans ce cimetière, plongés dans nos souvenirs. Je ne sais pas à qui il pense, même si j'en ai une petite idée. Son visage habituellement si impénétrable me laisse voir une foule d'émotions. Se laisse-t-il aller en ma présence, ou est-ce moi qui ait appris à mieux le déchiffrer ? Je ne sais pas, et au fond, ce n'est pas le plus important.  
Il y a quelques jours, alors que nous prenions notre petit déjeuner en commun à l'Auberge, il lisait le Chicaneur. Je trouve cela assez flatteur, même si je ne sais pas s'il le faisait pour me faire plaisir, ou parce qu'il refuse absolument de lire la Gazette. Toujours est-il qu'un grognement étouffé vint troubler le silence paisible qui accompagne habituellement ce repas. Devant mon regard plein de questions, il a marmonné :  
"J'ignorais que Bellatrix Lestranges avait été tuée lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.  
—Bien sûr, c'est Molly Weasley qui a réussi à la surprendre. Vous l'ignoriez ?  
— Molly Weas... Je n'en reviens pas. Comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je vous rappelle qu'à ce moment-là, j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang dans la Cabane Hurlante. Et les jours d'après, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à la recherche de renseignements. Je pensais qu'elle avait été capturée avec les autres Mangemorts, et qu'elle était à Azkaban, ou quelque chose de cet ordre.  
— C'est vrai, excusez-moi.  
— Et qui d'autre est mort ce jour-là ?"  
Je lui ai cité quelques noms, mais j'ai rapidement vu qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Brusquement, une idée m'est venue à l'esprit et que je lui ai proposé. Il a semblé hésitant, mais finalement, le lendemain, il a fini par me donner son accord, et je suis parvenue à obtenir les autorisations de visite en seulement quelques jours.  
Nous sommes à présent dans le cimetière qui a été aménagé spécialement après la Bataille de Poudlard, et qui regroupe tous les combattants de la Lumière qui sont tombés au champ d'honneur. Après de nombreuses discussions entre Harry et le ministère, il a été implanté à Poudlard, l'endroit que toutes ces personnes avaient défendu si vaillamment.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Un monument aurait été suffisant, à mon avis mais les proches de ces sorciers étaient d'accord, alors pourquoi continuer à se poser la question ? Je ne suis pas venue ici très souvent. Lors de l'inauguration bien sûr, lors de certaines cérémonies aussi, mais je n'aime pas trop cet endroit. Je le trouve trop sinistre. Les tombes s'alignent, toutes identiques, entourées d'allées gravillonnées. Non, ce n'est pas sinistre, c'est impersonnel.

Je ne connaissais pas personnellement tous les gens qui sont enterrés ici, mais ceux que j'avais rencontrés ne semblent pas à leur place ici. Tonks par exemple, sous cette tombe en marbre blanc, alors qu'elle était toujours parée des couleurs les plus vives, Lavande dont la tombe fait preuve d'une grande sobriété, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment de son vivant. A chaque nom que je reconnais, cette impression me poursuit, c'est très étrange.  
Severus a accepté de venir ici. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Il n'a pas décroché le moindre mot depuis que nous sommes arrivés, et il passe devant toutes les tombes, s'arrête quelques secondes devant certaines, puis repart. Au bout d'un moment, je me rends compte qu'il fait en sorte de passer devant chaque plaque, qu'il ne veut en oublier aucune. J'ai compris depuis un bon moment que cette guerre l'a éprouvé, profondément, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est pour ce qu'il y a vécu, ce qu'il y a perdu ou pour le mal qu'il a causé directement ou indirectement. Ses liens avec l'Ordre ont toujours été très flous, et malgré le témoignage d'Harry à la fin de la guerre, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est évident qu'il regrette certaines de ses actions, mais lesquelles ? Et surtout pourquoi ?  
Soudain, je vois que son attention est captée par une petite plaque en marbre, fixée sur un monument un peu à l'écart, où des fleurs sont déposées. Il est en l'honneur de James et Lily Potter, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont morts pendant la Première Guerre. Il se dirige vers elle à grandes enjambées, et se fige. Il me tourne le dos, et je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il pense.  
Cinq minutes passent, puis dix, sans qu'il ne bouge un muscle. Cette immobilité ne me dit rien qui vaille, et le plus silencieusement possible, je me rapproche de lui. Bien sûr, il m'a tout de même entendue arriver.  
"Miss Lovegood, comment comprenez-vous cela ?"

Je ne comprends pas sa question. Je pense qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il avait formulé la question à haute voix. Je décide donc de ne pas répondre.  
"Miss Lovegood, je viens de vous parler. Que vous inspire cette plaque ? Pensez-vous qu'elle a sa place ici ?  
— Eh bien, je ne sais pas, professeur. Nous sommes dans un lieu de mémoire, et qu'une plaque en mémoire des combattants de la première guerre soit là ne me semble pas déplacé.  
— Non, je parlais du texte. Pourquoi James et Lily sont-ils mis en avant comment ça ? Ils ont combattu, c'est vrai, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Pourquoi eux ?  
— Je... Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que c'est leur sacrifice qui a permis à Harry de mettre fin à la guerre. L'amour de sa mère l'a protégé. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a expliqué...  
— Miss, vous êtes intelligente. Vous pensez encore réellement à ces sornettes ? Vous pensez réellement que Lily est la seule mère à s'être sacrifiée pour son enfant ? Non, pour avoir été présent à de trop nombreuses reprises, je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas.  
— Vous avez raison, je n'avais jamais pensé à cela. Mais le professeur Dumbledore semblait si sûr de lui.  
— Ce n'est pas la seule erreur qu'il ait commise. Cette question m'a taraudé pendant des années. Qu'est-ce qui a fait de Potter cette exception ? Je trouve cette plaque insultante pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu le droit à une reconnaissance spécifique. Tous les hommages sont rendus à James et Lily, mais tous les autres sont voués à l'oubli.  
— Ils sont devenus des symboles.  
— Des symboles de quoi ? Ils sont morts, tous les deux, sans avoir pu se défendre. Saviez-vous que les derniers mois, ils ne prenaient même plus part au combat ? Ils restaient cachés dans leur maison pendant que d'autres mouraient tous les jours. Lorsque je suis arrivé là-bas, James était étendu par terre, pieds nus, ses lunettes étaient brisées car il était tombé dans les escaliers. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de s'armer de sa baguette. Je me souviens de son visage. Il avait une expression de frayeur indescriptible. Et Lily... Elle aussi était allongée par terre, comme si elle dormait. Et ce sont eux que vous affichez comme symboles ? Ils ont attendu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vienne les trouver…" Son discours était haché, comme s'il avait trop de choses à dire, et que les idées se bousculaient pour sortir. Il avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir pendant des années, et je sentais comme de la haine dans ses paroles.  
— Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ?  
— Je ne suis pas... Si, vous avez peut-être raison. Je suis en colère, car ils sont célébrés pour de mauvaises raisons. Lily était une jeune femme très douée, gentille, et qui avait un très fort caractère. Elle s'est battue pour ses idées et cette plaque est là pour nous le rappeler. Mais elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là, pas du tout. Et elle n'est pas morte en se battant, elle est morte assassinée par un meurtrier fou. Il avait décidé de les tuer, et ils n'ont rien fait pour se défendre. Ils connaissaient les risques auxquels ils étaient exposés, et n'ont rien fait. Une fois de plus, ils ont confondu courage et bêtise.  
— Que pensez-vous qu'il serait juste de faire, alors ? Supprimer les monuments et les symboles liés aux Potter ?  
— Non, je ne crois pas. Mais nous ne devons pas continuer sur cette voie-là. Rendre hommage à Lily et James pour les personnes qu'ils étaient me semble normal, mais pas pour ce qu'ils ont supposément accomplis.  
— L'avez-vous fait ?  
— Fait quoi ?  
— Rendre hommage à Lily, à Godric's Hollow ?  
Un long silence suit mes paroles. Je finis par penser qu'il ne me répondra pas, que je suis allée trop loin dans mes questions, et qu'il juge que c'est trop intime.  
— Non, je n'y suis jamais retourné. Je souhaitais m'y rendre il y a quelques années. Le 31 octobre 1991 pour être précis. Cela faisait dix ans jour pour jour qu'elle était morte, et je pensais avoir la force d'enfin y aller. Cependant, cela ne s'est pas réellement déroulé comme prévu.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
— C'est vrai, j'oubliais que vous n'étiez pas encore à Poudlard à ce moment-là. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de l'époque a fait entrer un troll dans le château pour créer une diversion et voler la pierre Philosophale. Potter et ses amis ont tenté de l'arrêter. Ils ont réussi, mais ils auraient pu se faire tuer. C'était de l'inconscience pure. Vous imaginez ? Le Survivant, l'Espoir du monde sorcier, tué par un troll à peine deux mois après être arrivé à Poudlard ? Cela aurait fait assez mauvais effet, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, au final, je n'avais plus vraiment la tête à aller à Godric's Hollow. Je m'y étais préparé depuis des semaines, et je n'ai pas pu. Par la suite, les événements se sont enchaînés, et je n'y suis jamais allé."

Je sens qu'il faut que j'arrête de poser des questions. Il n'est plus avec moi, je commence à le connaitre suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il m'a dit, il le regrettera. Pourtant, il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir, tant de questions qui me brûlent les lèvres... Mais le silence est ma meilleure option. A mes yeux, il reste mon ancien professeur, et profiter ainsi d'un moment de faiblesse me semble tellement injuste. Lui qui a fait en sorte de garder cela secret si longtemps, il ne peut pas tout ruiner ainsi. Même s'il me semble qu'il est néfaste de garder tant de secret enfouis, c'est son choix, son mode de fonctionnement, et je le respecterai, même s'il me laisse faire.  
"Je vous ai choquée ?"  
Sa voix brise à nouveau le silence qui s'était installé. Je vais devoir être prudente.  
"Non, je crois que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, même si je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec vous. Ils méritent d'être honorés.  
— Bien sûr qu'ils le méritent ! Vous n'avez rien compris à ce que je viens de dire !"  
Sa brusque colère me désarçonne, que s'est-il passé ? Je le vois qui tourne les talons, et qui se dirige vers le portail en fer forgé qui marque l'entrée du cimetière. Il part...  
Ayant repris mes esprits, je m'élance à sa suite. Je commençais à m'habituer à ses sautes d'humeurs, mais il a encore réussi à me prendre au dépourvu. Il a de l'avance sur moi, mais je finis par le rattraper.  
Sans réfléchir, je lui attrape le bras, pour le forcer à me faire face. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, et lui ai saisi l'avant-bras gauche, celui où cette hideuse marque s'étale toujours. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, j'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Toute la colère qu'il cachait auparavant grâce à ses boucliers d'occlumencie est désormais visible. Jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi effrayant. Je sais qu'un seul geste, une seule parole de travers, et tout peut déraper. Lentement, je lâche son bras et me recule de quelques centimètres. Il est tendu comme un arc, prêt à se battre, ou à fuir.  
"Professeur, je suis désolée...  
— Désolée ? Désolée de quoi ? De ne rien comprendre à ce que dis ? De vous mêler de ma vie, au lieu de la vôtre ?  
— Monsieur...  
— D'être venue chambouler mon existence pour satisfaire votre curiosité ?  
— Monsieur.  
— Ou peut-être de vous être sortie de cette guerre sans la moindre égratignure, alors que tous ceux que vous voyez ici sont morts pour protéger des idéaux stupides et dépassés ?  
— MONSIEUR ! Vous êtes injuste. Vous êtes parfaitement bien placé pour savoir que j'ai reçu bien plus que des égratignures pendant cette guerre, et certaines par votre faute. J'ai décidé de faire abstraction de cela, car je pense que vous êtes plus que ce que le monde pense de vous. Cette visite ici n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est de cela dont j'étais désolée. Et votre réaction me montre que vous n'étiez effectivement pas prêt pour cela."  
Il me regarde avec stupeur, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Je sais que notre relation a évolué, et que je lui fais confiance, mais il a parfois des réactions tellement étranges... Comme si, malgré mes assurances, il ne parvenait pas à croire que mon regard avait changé. Il me scrute, cherchant à savoir si je suis honnête ou pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait cela, ni la dernière probablement. Mais je sais que si j'échoue à ce test, il se refermera, peut être définitivement. Il semble chercher à lire mes pensées, c'est perturbant, mais je m'efforce de ne pas ciller.  
Brusquement, l'examen est terminé, il se retourne, dans l'un de ses mouvements de cape tellement caractéristiques, et s'en va.  
Cette fois-ci, je le laisse partir. Je sens qu'il a besoin d'être seul, que cette visite l'a plus bouleversé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais il n'a plus l'air en colère, juste... seul. Il est tellement changeant, alors que tout se passait bien, il entre dans une colère noire, puis, il part réfléchir dans son coin. Je suis perdue, mais comme il l'a souligné, c'est moi qui suis venue le voir à Philadelphie, je n'ai pas le droit de le laisser tomber maintenant. Aussi bizarre que puisse être son caractère.  
Plongée dans mes pensées, mes pas m'ont ramenée vers l'auberge. Il n'est pas là, mais ce n'est pas une surprise. Il doit être retourné directement à Poudlard, probablement dans sa serre pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'est passé. Je vais lui laisser la fin de l'après-midi, puis il faudra que nous ayons une sérieuse discussion.  
En attendant, je me plonge dans les corrections d'articles pour le Chicaneur. Ils sont en attente depuis des jours. Totalement absorbée par l'organisation de la visite de ce matin, je les ai laissés de côté, mais la date de bouclage approche, donc je dois impérativement le faire.  
Lorsque je relève la tête, plusieurs heures ont passé, et le crépuscule offre ses dernières lueurs. Une lumière dorée baigne ma chambre et ma table de travail est couverte de parchemins annotés.

Le silence qui règne n'est brisé que par les chants des oiseaux que j'entends au loin. Le printemps arrive, la température s'est considérablement radoucie depuis quelques jours, et le rallongement des jours est notable.  
Soudain, un bruit étrange se fait entendre à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Depuis la guerre, j'ai conservé certains reflexes, et je me saisis immédiatement de ma baguette. Des coups sont frappés à ma porte.  
"Miss Lovegood. Pouvons-nous parler ?"  
La voix du professeur Snape me rassure. Il s'est calmé, et parait presque civil.  
"Vous pouvez entrer, la porte n'est pas verrouillée.  
— Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas un comportement très prudent.  
— Nous ne sommes plus en guerre, je n'ai pas de raison particulière de me méfier.  
— Vous avez pris votre baguette, cependant.  
— C'est vrai, mais...  
— Ecoutez miss. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer une nouvelle fois avec vous. Nous en aurons sûrement l'occasion plus tard.  
— Bien, cela me convient aussi.  
— J'ai... beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et certains de vos reproches étaient justifiés. J'ai été injuste concernant votre comportement pendant la guerre, qui a été irréprochable, quoique trop téméraire, contrairement au mien. Je n'avais pas de leçon à vous donner à ce sujet.  
— Professeur...  
— Je vous ai déjà demandé de cesser de m'appeler par ce titre. » Siffle-t-il d'un ton agacé. Je l'appelle ainsi depuis ce matin, mais il ne réagit que maintenant. « Ce que j'ai à dire est suffisamment difficile.  
— Je vois, je suis désolée.  
— Cette visite était peut être prématurée, mais elle a aussi été salutaire pour moi. Je me rends compte que depuis des années, je fuis une certaine forme de réalité, et qu'il va falloir que je dépasse cela. De gré ou de force. Mon retour ici me donne l'occasion de combattre mes démons, et je dois profiter de cette occasion.  
— Vous avez raison. C'est ce que vous pouvez faire de mieux.  
— Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander de m'accompagner à nouveau ? Je vous promets de mieux me comporter.  
— Où voulez-vous aller ? Au cimetière de Poudlard, à nouveau ?  
— Non."  
Sur cette réponse laconique, il me tourne le dos, et redescend les escaliers. Il a réussi son coup : je suis intriguée, et me lève pour le suivre immédiatement. Je saisis au passage une cape chaude, et dévale les marches à sa suite.  
Il m'attend devant l'entrée, et me laisse à peine le temps de lui saisir le poignet que la sensation désagréable du transplanage d'escorte me prend. Il atterrit impeccablement, tandis que je sens mes genoux fléchir sous l'impact. Sa main sur mon épaule me permet de rétablir mon équilibre, et il se remet immédiatement à marcher. Nous sommes dans une ruelle discrète, qui débouche sur la place d'un petit village campagnard. Au centre de celle-ci, une statue trône. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais lorsque je m'approche, je commence à deviner.  
Progressivement, la statue se transforme en un couple souriant qui tient un bébé. Sans avoir besoin de déchiffrer la plaque, je devine qu'il s'agit de James, Lily et Harry Potter, et donc que nous sommes à Godric's Hollow. Le professeur Snape fixe cette statue sans un mot, puis se détourne pour rejoindre un portail qui perce un mur en pierre un peu plus loin. Un grincement se fait entendre lorsqu'il l'ouvre et j'hésite. Dois-je aller le rejoindre, ou faut-il le laisser seul quelques instants, Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il me dit :  
"Eh bien, miss, qu'attendez-vous ? Venez."  
Je le rejoints donc, et auprès avoir cherché quelques minutes, nous parvenons enfin devant la tombe en marbre blanc.

Lily Potter (1960-1981)  
James Potter (1960-1981)

 _Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort"_

Une fois encore, le visage de mon ancien professeur est impénétrable, il ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'une tempête fait rage sous son crâne. Combien de fois a-t-il imaginé cet instant ? Que ressent-il face à la tombe de sa meilleure amie et de son pire ennemi ?  
Quelques minutes passent, je sens le froid qui commence à s'infiltrer malgré mes vêtements épais. Soudain, il sort sa baguette, et d'un léger mouvement une fleur apparaît. Un lys. Je trouve ce geste un peu triste, il veut rendre hommage à son amie, et seulement à elle. Non ! Ce n'est pas un lys, en observant de plus près, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit d'une variété particulière : de l'asphodèle. Avant de pouvoir dire la moindre chose, une parole de réconfort ou une question, il est déjà parti. J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé la journée à lui courir après.  
Il m'attend à la sortie, près de la statue. Il la contemple à nouveau, comme plongé dans ses pensées.  
"Que voyez-vous Miss Lovegood ?  
— Et bien...  
— Allez-y, il n'y a pas de piège.  
— Je vois James, Lily et Harry Potter, monsieur.  
— Que font-ils ?  
— Rien de particulier, ils sont debout, ils tiennent Harry, et ils sourient.  
— Exactement. Ils sont heureux. Lily avait un sourire magnifique, qui éclairait complètement son visage. J'ai longtemps pensé que j'étais le seul à pouvoir amener ce sourire sur son visage. Puis j'ai compris, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas particulier à ses yeux. J'ai compris que Lily était une jeune fille, puis une femme heureuse. Qu'elle souriait à la vie, qu'elle souriait à tout le monde de cette manière. Et aujourd'hui encore, vous le voyez. Même morte, elle nous sourit, à tous."

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. J'ai bien conscience qu'il n'est pas très joyeux en cet période de Noël mais bon, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez. Je ne publierai le prochain chapitre que le 28 décembre, donc je vous souhaite un joyeux noël un peu en avance !_

 _A bientôt et n'oubliez pas le petit mot qui fait plaisir à l'auteur ;)_


	9. I won't dance

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _je reviens aujourd'hui pour le nouveau chapitre de "Special angel"_

 _Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs du chapitre précédent : Destrange et Zeugma412. Vous êtes vraiment super sympas ! Les lecteurs silencieux aussi, vous êtes sympas, mais n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail. Promis, je ne mords pas :)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous_ !

* * *

 **I won't dance**

« C'est hors de question. Je n'irai pas !

– Mais professeur, pourquoi ?

– Je ne suis plus professeur, cessez de m'appeler ainsi. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas y aller. Vous êtes ridicule à insister comme ça.

– C'est vous qui êtes ridicule à refuser, sans la moindre raison. Vous pourriez…

– Je vous interdis de me dire que je suis ridicule. Ma décision est prise, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Bonne soirée. » Severus se lève brusquement et quitte la pièce en claquant ostensiblement la porte.

Je reste interdite quelques instants. La réaction de Severus est aussi incompréhensible que brutale. Pourtant la soirée s'était bien passée, et l'ambiance était tout à fait agréable pendant que nous prenions un dernier thé devant la cheminée de son appartement. Mais l'évocation de ce sujet a rendu tout dialogue impossible jusqu'au moment où il a fini par partir brutalement. Partir, ou fuir ?

– _La perspective de me retrouver ici, face à eux, ne m'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que j'en avais peut-être besoin. Même si l'opinion de tous ces gens ne m'intéresse pas, vous avez eu raison, Miss Lovegood, de me pousser à revenir ici. Je suis parti en laissant tant de choses inachevées que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur ce qu'il se passait ici. Je crois que je devrais vous remercier pour votre obstination. » Ajouta-t-il avec un demi sourire à mon attention._

 _Je faillis m'étrangler avec la gorgée de thé que je venais de boire. Severus Snape était-il en train de me remercier ? Je devais être en train de rêver._

 _« Lorsqu'Harry nous a expliqué ce que vous aviez fait pour nous, je n'ai pas été surprise. Je sentais que vous n'étiez pas aussi…_

– _Horrible ?_

– _Insupportable que vous n'en aviez l'air. Bien sûr, je vous ai détesté, en particulier pour ce que vous avez fait pendant votre dernière année ici, mais je sentais qu'il y avait autre chose. Les explications d'Harry m'ont permis de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. J'ai donc décidé de vous retrouver. Mais si je suis honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez de venir ici, surtout en ce moment._

– _Vous avez su vous montrer persuasive. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Que se passe-t-il en ce moment ?_

– _Voyons, pas en ce moment, mais vous savez bien que les commémorations des cinq ans de la fin de la guerre vont bientôt débuter. Et certaines d'entre elles auront lieu dans le château._

– _Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis concerné._

– _Bien sûr que vous êtes concerné. Un hommage sera rendu aux combattants, et vous en faites partie. Le monde sorcier sait maintenant ce qu'il vous doit, et vous devez être traité de la même manière que nous, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville ou moi. Harry s'est battu pendant plusieurs années pour que votre rôle soit reconnu à sa juste valeur…_

– _Et il a eu tort. Je ne veux pas de tout cela, j'ai fui, j'ai été pendant des années dans les ténèbres, et…_

– _Et il a eu raison. Votre rôle a été crucial pour lui, et sans vos interventions, il serait mort bien avant d'avoir pu détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. De toute manière, là n'est pas la question. Vous êtes invité au même titre que nous tous à la cérémonie d'hommage aux combattants qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, et au bal qui suivra._

– _Pardon ?_

– _Oui, le bal qui suivra, et qui aura lieu dans la Grande Salle. Je me doute que cette perspective ne vous enchante pas,…_

– _C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

– _Il serait quand même mieux que vous veniez. Beaucoup de gens attendent cela._

– _C'est hors de question !_

Non, même en me remémorant notre conversation, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu causer sa réaction. Bien sûr, il ne semble pas du genre à apprécier ce genre de rassemblements, et ses réticences à l'idée de venir aux commémorations sont compréhensibles. Mais à ce point ? Silencieusement, e me fais la promesse de savoir pourquoi il a réagi ainsi, et surtout avant ce fameux bal.

§§§§§

La nuit a passé et alors que je descends dans la salle à manger, je le vois arriver au même moment que moi. J'essaye de lire sur son visage quelle humeur adopter. Peine perdue, il est totalement indéchiffrable comme à son habitude.

« Bonjour, miss. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? » Bon, il a décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Je le fréquente depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne faut surtout pas insister, et suivre son attitude.

« Très bien, et vous ?

– Plutôt bien, merci. Du café ?

– Non merci, plutôt du thé.

– Vous savez, j'ai longuement réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit hier. » Ca y est, son attitude étrangement cordiale de ce matin s'explique. « Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire, et que malgré la répugnance que cela m'inspire, j'assisterai aux commémorations.

– Merci professeur ! Mais pouvez-vous me dire ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

– Je trouve l'idée de fêter cette date assez malsaine. De nombreuses personnes sont mortes ce jour-là. Bien sûr, ils sont tous morts pour leurs convictions, mais pleurer certaines personnes, tout en se réjouissant de la mort d'autres me rend… mal à l'aise. En ayant appartenu aux deux camps, j'ai appris à connaitre les personnes au-delà de ce qu'ils pensaient, et à en apprécier certaines.

– On ne se réjouit pas…

– Si, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. » Bien que je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette manière, je dois bien admettre qu'il n'a pas tort. « Tous ces mangemorts qui sont morts ce jour-là avaient eux aussi une famille, des proches, des gens qui les aimaient malgré tout. Mais ils vivent aujourd'hui dans la honte de ce qu'ils ont fait, en marge de cette nouvelle société qui a été faite par et pour les vainqueurs.

– Mais pourquoi avez-vous décidé de venir, alors ? Vos arguments sont justes et vous semblez y avoir réfléchi depuis longtemps.

– Car vous me l'avez demandé, et que je pense que cela vous ferais plaisir. »

Cette phrase me laisse bouche bée. Severus Snape, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort, et personne la plus irascible que je connaisse a envie de me faire plaisir. Comment un tel miracle est-il possible ?

– Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi vous aviez refusé aussi brutalement. Harry et les autres vont être fous de joie de vous voir. Ils savent que vous êtes ici, mais j'ai pensé qu'il était peut être mieux d'attendre un peu avant qu'ils viennent vous voir. La cérémonie et le bal seront une excellente occasion pour que vous puissiez parler un peu.

– J'ai dit que je viendrai à la cérémonie, mais il est hors de question que je vienne au bal.

– Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Vous serez seulement avec des gens que vous connaissez.

– Je n'aime pas ce genre d'évènement. Point.

– Vous ne savez pas danser ?

– Bien sûr que si. J'ai assisté à de nombreux bals, notamment chez les Malfoy, parmi la meilleure société sorcière. Je sais danser, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

– C'est dommage, je voulais vous demander de me réserver une danse. » Dis-je, avant de le voir s'étouffer à son tour avec sa tasse de café.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit cela, mais après avoir vu sa réaction, je sais quel est mon prochain objectif.

– Vous êtes ridicule. Vous n'avez pas la moindre envie de danser avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me preniez en pitié pour m'inviter ainsi. Je n'assisterai pas à cette mascarade. »

Je vois clairement sur son visage que la conversation est close. Nous achevons notre petit déjeuner dans le silence. Il s'est complètement refermé, et malgré mes nombreuses tentatives, je ne parviens plus à lui arracher le moindre mot.

Est-ce que je suis allée trop loin en lui demandant cela ? Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre pour écrire une courte missive à Harry afin de l'avertir de la présence de Severus. Je sens que cette rencontre sera aussi éprouvante pour l'ancien Elu que pour l'ancien Espion. Apres avoir laissé la lettre cachetée sur le comptoir de l'auberge pour qu'elle soit envoyée par hibou, je me rends au château. Je profite de cette période en Angleterre pour poursuivre quelques recherches, partageant mon temps entre la Forêt Interdite et la bibliothèque.

Celle-ci est une mine de trésors et renferme certains ouvrages uniques au monde. Je trouve assez étonnant que de tels objets inestimables soient à la portée de n'importe quel étudiant, sans la moindre restriction. Bien sûr, la Réserve assure une limitation à l'accès à certains livres, mais seulement en raison de leur contenu, et pas de leur valeur.

§§§§§

De toute la journée, mais aussi les jours qui suivent, je ne parviens jamais à croiser Severus. Est-il réellement ailleurs, ou m'évite-il ? Je ne parviens pas à le savoir. Il est peut-être dans son ancien laboratoire, à faire quelques recherches sur des sujets qui m'échappent complétement.

Le jour de la cérémonie approche, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le voir et de le faire fléchir. Harry m'a répondu assez rapidement, et je sais maintenant que la venue de Severus sera rendue publique très rapidement. Il a maintenant de nombreuses connexions, aussi bien au ministère que dans les médias, et la présence de l'ancien espion sera à lui seul un évènement majeur.

§§§§§

Le grand jour est enfin arrivé, et j'attends Severus dans le salon de l'auberge. Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous à neuf heures, mais j'ai fini de me préparer un peu avant. A l'heure dite, j'entends ses pas dans les escaliers, et le voit apparaitre. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais certainement pas à cela.

Il a quitté son éternelle redingote noire pour mettre une robe de cérémonie, d'une grande sobriété, mais qui lui donne une élégance particulière. Elle est d'un bleu profond, et souligne sa minceur naturelle. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il n'était plus maigre comme pendant la guerre mais plutôt athlétique, malgré les années qui s'accumulent et sa vie agitée. Des bottes en cuir de dragon et à boucle d'argent achevaient sa tenue.

« Vous êtes ravissante, miss Lovegood.

– Merci professeur. Vous êtes très bien aussi. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez emmené une robe de cérémonie pour le voyage. Et je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler miss Lovegood, c'est Luna Scamander maintenant.

– Je vous appellerai miss Lovegood aussi longtemps que vous me direz _professeur_. Je ne suis plus professeur non plus. Et pour répondre à votre remarque, je n'en avais pas. Je suis allé en acheter une sur le chemin de Traverse il y a quelques jours. Avez-vous d'autres questions urgentes nécessitant d'augmenter encore notre retard ?

– Non, prof… Monsieur. Nous pouvons y aller. »

Il me tend alors le bras et nous quittons l'auberge. Bien que je fasse mine de l'ignorer, je sais parfaitement que notre arrivée fera naitre de nombreux commentaires. Il est vrai que nous voir arriver ainsi, au bras l'un de l'autre, doit être assez étonnant. Il a disparu depuis presque dix ans, et revient ainsi, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. L'annonce de son retour a fuité, mais je me rends rapidement compte qu'un grand nombre d'invités ignorait qu'il était toujours vivant.

J'aperçois rapidement Harry, et lui fit un signe pour qu'il nous rejoigne. Il s'approche, suivit d'Hermione, Neville puis Ron qui arrive quelques minutes plus tard, retardé par un buffet trop tentant.

La poignée de main entre Harry et Severus est, à défaut de chaleureuse, au moins cordiale. Je ne m'aperçois qu'au moment où il amorce son geste que Severus a gardé ma main sur son bras. Il ne semble pas vouloir s'éloigner. Est-il angoissé ? Ou timide ? Non, c'est ridicule. Il doit y avoir une vraie explication.

Un mouvement dans la foule nous fait comprendre que les discours vont débuter et qu'il est temps de s'approcher de l'imposant monument qui se situe à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Des centaines de chaises ont été disposées en arc de cercle, et permettent d'avoir une vue dégagée sur l'orateur qui se tiendra sur une petite estrade, au centre.

Je sens à nouveau la main de Severus saisir mon bras et me tirer vers l'une des extrémités des rangées, au sixième ou septième rang. Je le laisse faire, curieuse de comprendre à quoi rime ce petit manège. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde a trouvé une place, sa stratégie me saute aux yeux. Ainsi placés, nous sommes noyés au milieu de la foule, totalement invisibles. Il souhaite être ici incognito ? Il n'a pas été directeur des Serpentard pendant des années pour rien. La sobriété de ses vêtements, sa volonté de ne pas être isolé et son placement le rendent impossible à repérer pour quiconque ignore où le chercher.

Le laissant agir comme il l'entend, je m'assois à côté de lui, attendant que tout le monde soit prêt.

Les discours s'enchaînent et je commence à sentir mon voisin s'agiter de plus en plus. Ce qu'il m'a dit quelques jours plus tôt me revient en mémoire, et je dois admettre qu'il avait raison. Tous les orateurs se réjouissent d'être du bon côté, et d'avoir réussi à vaincre leurs ennemis. Aucun ne souligne qu'ils s'étaient tous battus pour leurs convictions, mais que l'histoire était toujours écrite par les vainqueurs. Je sens le malaise de Severus, et je ne peux que le partager.

Le ministre, qui est le dernier à prendre la parole, a à peine terminé son discours que tout le monde se lève, pressé de quitter ce moment solennel pour la suite des festivités. Je vois assez rapidement Neville se diriger vers moi, et avec la ferme intention, clairement inscrite sur son visage, de me parler.

« Luna, je suis vraiment content que tu aies pu venir. Nous ne t'avions pas vu depuis des mois.

– Je suis heureuse aussi de te revoir Neville. C'est triste de devoir se croiser dans ce genre d'occasion, mais c'est ainsi.

– Est-ce que je pourrais te parler en privé, s'il te plait ? »

Je n'en reviens pas qu'il puisse se montrer aussi grossier envers Severus, je pensais qu'il le terrorisait quand il était enfant, mais qu'il avait réussi à surmonter tout cela. Mon accompagnateur comprend immédiatement le message pas-vraiment-subtil de Neville, et s'éloigne rapidement. Je le suis des yeux quelques instants, mais il finit par se fondre dans la foule.

« C'est très malpoli ce que tu viens de faire Neville. Il a fait un effort en venant ici, et tu le rejettes. Je ne pensais pas que tu agirais ainsi.

– Je n'ai plus peur de lui. Il a rendu toute ma scolarité affreuse, et tu le défends ? Malgré ce que dit Harry, il est hors de question que je sois poli avec lui. Il vient ici pour pérorer, comme il le faisait après la première guerre. Comment peux-tu le supporter ?

– Neville, je ne te reconnais plus. Il a changé, je t'assure, et nous lui devons tous beaucoup. Il s'est battu pour nous, c'est normal qu'il vienne ici aujourd'hui.

– Pourquoi le défends-tu ? Toi aussi il t'a torturée quand il était directeur. Il… c'est un mangemort, Luna. Un MANGEMORT !

– Arrête, Neville. Il ne l'est plus. Il a changé, je t'assure. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu assez longtemps pour t'en rendre compte. Je vais essayer de le retrouver, pendant que tu te calmes, d'accord ? »

Je tourne les talons avant qu'il puisse me répondre. Je comprends sa réaction, mais elle m'énerve profondément. Il est tellement injuste. Et le pire peut être est qu'il n'est sûrement pas le seul à le penser. Tant qu'ils croyaient qu'il était mort, ça ne les dérangeait pas de dire qu'il s'était conduit en héros. En se retrouvant face à lui, tous les évènements leurs reviennent à l'esprit, et il devient un bouc-émissaire.

Je culpabilise un peu de l'avoir emmené dans ce guêpier. Il est venu ici pour me faire plaisir, et malheureusement avait parfaitement prédit la réaction des gens. Je pensais qu'ils étaient prêts à le revoir et je me rends compte que j'avais tort.

Je le cherche en vain dans la foule, il semble s'être volatilisé. Je le soupçonne même de faire exprès de m'éviter, mais des années à le fréquenter de plus ou moins loin me permettent de savoir qu'il sera introuvable aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. En désespoir de cause, je rejoins Ginny qui bavarde avec les sœur Patil. Je ne les avais pas vues depuis des années, mais elles semblent toujours aussi proches.

La journée s'est finalement déroulée plus vite que je ne l'aurais pensé mais Severus n'est jamais réapparu. Le bal vient d'être ouvert par le ministre et les couples de danseurs se font et se défont avec la succession des airs. Plusieurs hommes m'invitent à danser, certains de mes anciens camarades d'école, Seamus, Terry Boot, Harry… Seul Neville m'ignore royalement toute la soirée alors qu'habituellement nous dansons souvent ensemble. Il semble vraiment contrarié, mais il a été tellement grossier dans la matinée que je ne peux pas laisser passer.

La fin de la soirée arrive finalement, et Harry me propose de me raccompagner jusqu'à l'auberge. Après toute la foule de la journée, j'ai un peu besoin d'être seule et je décline donc sa proposition. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi, alors qu'il avait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules pendant la guerre.

Une fois seule, je marche vers le village, l'air est tiède, et la nuit est parfaitement silencieuse. Je peux étendre chacun de mes pas résonner sur le sol en pierre. Les étoiles scintillent dans un ciel parfaitement dégagé. Le calme du moment est magique et me donne une énergie incroyable, il me fait sentir totalement vivante et libre. Cette sensation est indescriptible. Je dois cependant rapidement me calmer car j'arrive en vue de l'auberge et une raie de lumière sous la porte du salon est visible, ce qui est assez étrange à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

Je pousse la porte, et me trouve finalement face à Severus, assis dans son fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il semble plongé dans ses pensées et ne m'a pas entendu entrer.

« Où étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché partout.

– Pas partout, visiblement, car vous m'auriez trouvé. Après que votre _ami_ m'ait congédié, j'ai compris que j'étais de trop, et je suis revenu ici. J'ai occupé ma journée bien plus utilement que si j'étais resté là-bas, à imposer ma présence à des gens qui n'avaient aucune envie de me voir.

– Ce n'est pas vrai. Beaucoup de gens auraient aimé vous parler. »

Il se met à ricaner, de la même manière qu'il l'a fait la première fois que je l'ai revu. Je déteste cela.

« Ah bon ? Et qui donc souhaitait me voir ainsi ?

« Harry, et puis… Ron et Hermione… Minerva McGonagall…et moi.

– Vous ? Vous me voyez tous les jours. Et qu'est-ce que Minerva me voulait ?

– Elle veut s'excuser je crois, pour ce qu'il s'est passé… pendant la guerre.

– Et vous ? »

Je sens mes joues brûler. J'ai dit cela car je n'avais plus d'autres noms à lui donner. Mais il faut que je tente le tout pour le tout. Une telle occasion n'arrivera probablement plus jamais.

« Je pensais, peut-être, que vous pourriez m'accorder une danse.

– Vous êtes vraiment obstinée. Je vous ai déjà dit non. Et puis, c'est trop tard, le bal est fini.

– Il est fini si on le décide. »

Il me dévisage silencieusement. Je crois qu'il tente de déterminer si j'ai définitivement perdu l'esprit ou si je suis sérieuse. Soudain, je le vois fermer les yeux, comme si le souvenir lui était douloureux. Lui qui se tient habituellement si droit semble courber légèrement l'échine. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Dans un murmure, il m'explique enfin.

« Ce genre de festivités me rappellent les plus grandes heures du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il aimait se persuader qu'il contrôlait la plus haute société sorcière et les bals étaient pour lui l'occasion de reproduire ce qu'il pensait être le summum de l'attitude aristocratique. Les mangemorts des sphères les plus élevées devaient y assister et être irréprochables. Je pense donc que vous comprendrez que je ne tiens pas à raviver ces souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je comprends mieux son attitude, mais au moment où je m'apprête à céder et le laisser tranquille, un doute émerge. Je le fréquente depuis quelques temps déjà et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il est visiblement bouleversé, et me raconter cela est douloureux. Mais pour quelqu'un qui cache si habilement ses sentiments, n'est-ce pas surprenant ? Est-il en train de me mentir pour me dissimuler la véritable raison de son refus ?

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. L'attitude de Severus vous parait-elle compréhensible ? Et celle de Luna ? Vous avez des idées sur ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ? On reverra Neville bientôt, promis !_

 _A bientôt et bonne année 2019 !_


	10. Confessions of a twice broken heart

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre de "Special Angel". Le titre vient d'une chanson de_ The Butterbeer Experience _qui est un groupe de Wizard Rock (oui, oui, comme les Bizarr's Sisters). J'admets avoir un peu détourné les paroles._

 _Merci beaucoup aux revieweurs, ce que vous me dites me fait tellement plaisir, et vos retours sont toujours très enrichissants. Merci donc à Lady Rose Delacour, KeanaB (trop de compliments, je rougis ^^), Zeugma412, Elwenn Snape et Destrange._

 _Maintenant, place à la lecture !_

* * *

Confessions of a twice broken heart

Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cela. Je me demande si le plus navrant dans mon comportement a été de m'enfuir de ces célébrations, de l'attendre comme un idiot toute la journée ou de lui mentir. Mon comportement a été ridicule de bout en bout, et je ne peux même pas expliquer ce qui m'a pris.

Je regarde les flammes danser devant mes yeux en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je me suis parfaitement rendu compte de la gêne que ma présence occasionnait, et lorsque Longdubat est arrivé, j'ai saisi la première opportunité pour m'éloigner et quitter cette foule qui me faisait à nouveau me sentir comme un indésirable. J'ai passé la journée à me terrer dans mon laboratoire à faire semblant de travailler. Je crois que j'espérais qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre, qu'elle s'apercevrait de mon absence, mais elle est restée là-bas. Elle a eu raison, car je m'en serais voulu de l'empêcher de revoir ses amis, mais une petite pointe de jalousie se faisait tout de même sentir. Ce que je ressens pour elle est inattendu, elle est plus qu'une amie, mais il est évident que je ne suis pas amoureux. J'ai vu certains regards étonnés parmi ses amis, ils se demandaient quelle était la nature de notre relation. Comment peuvent-ils penser cela d'elle ? Elle aime Rolf, et je peux le voir à chaque fois qu'elle me parle de lui. Le fait de m'accompagner pour cette stupide fête risque de faire jaser, mais elle n'y a certainement pas pensé car il n'y a rien d'ambiguë entre nous. Et puis, elle pourrait être ma fille, par Merlin !

Je n'ai jamais eu de relation de cette nature avec qui que ce soit auparavant, et je ne saurais la qualifier. J'ai une totale confiance en elle, ce qui n'est pas peu dire, au vu du nombre de fois où j'ai été trahi dans le passé. Je sais qu'elle ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement, mais je ne sais toujours pas percé son mystère et ce qui la pousse à m'aider comme ça.

Des pas dans son dos me font sursauter, j'ai décidément perdu de trop nombreux réflexes.

« La place est libre ?

– Je pense que vous n'avez pas besoin de mon aide pour voir cela. »

Je l'entends soupirer pendant qu'elle s'installe à mes côtés.

« Je vous ai encore cherché toute la journée. Où donc vous cachez vous comme ça ?

– Une fois encore, vous n'avez pas cherché partout, sinon vous m'auriez trouvé. J'étais dans mes serres, à essayer de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

– Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier.

– Vous excuser ? Mais de quoi ? » C'est moi qui ai agis comme un idiot, et c'est elle qui s'excuse. Décidément, elle n'en finit pas de m'étonner.

– De vous avoir demandé de venir. C'était stupide de ma part. J'aurais dû savoir que votre venue ne serait pas unanimement appréciée.

– Vous ne pouviez pas comprendre. J'ai souvent suscité ce genre de réactions, j'y suis habitué.

– Non, c'est injuste ! Et j'espère que vous le savez. Je ne les comprends pas, ils savent quel a été votre rôle, pourquoi ne l'acceptent-ils pas ?

– Il est bien plus facile de pardonner à un mort qu'à un vivant. Et puis, je n'ai rien fait pour me faire apprécier. Vous-même en avez été la cible. Je vous ai punie, torturée, blessée et vous faites tout pour me réhabiliter. Avouez que c'est étonnant, même de votre part.

– Mais je sais que vous ne le faisiez pas par conviction. Vous avez été une victime de tout cela, comme moi, et comme tous ceux qui étaient là hier. Et puis, c'est moi que vous avez torturée, pas eux, donc si quelqu'un doit vous en vouloir, c'est moi. Si je vous ai pardonné alors ils n'ont de plus à dire. »

Ses mots me touchent plus que je ne le laisse paraitre. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec elle, mais elle continue à me défendre. Cette jeune femme est vraiment une énigme.

« Beaucoup d'entre eux ne voient que le mangemort. Certains l'espion, et les autres l'acariâtre professeur de potions. Dans les trois cas, ce n'est pas une image très positive. Il leur est difficile de voir au-delà de leurs préjugés. Je ne les blâme pas, car j'ai moi-même agi de cette manière avec certaines personnes. Votre ami Potter, par exemple. Vous me côtoyez depuis quelques temps, dans un cadre complètement diffèrent, ce qui vous permet de voir une autre facette de ma personnalité.

– Vous semblez accepter cela avec une facilité… étonnante.

– Comme je vous le disais, je suis habitué à être la cible d'une méfiance générale. Ça ne me fait plus vraiment d'effet. »

Elle ne dit rien, mais je vois que mes paroles la contrarient. Un silence s'installe, chacun laissant libre cours à ses pensées. Sa sollicitude me touche, et sa révolte me fait chaud au cœur. Elle semble sincèrement attristée de la réaction de ses amis.

« Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de venir alors, si vous saviez déjà quelle serait la réaction des autres ? »

Je ne sais pas vraiment que répondre, mais je sais à présent que lorsqu'elle pose une question, elle souhaite toujours une réponse.

« Vous aviez l'air d'y tenir.

– Vous êtes venu pour me faire plaisir ? Vous saviez que vous seriez mal accueilli, et vous êtes venu quand même ?

– On peut dire ça, oui. » Elle se tourne brusquement vers moi, elle semble stupéfaite. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. « Je pense que j'espérais me tromper. Plusieurs années sont passées, beaucoup de secrets ont été dévoilés, peut-être que les réactions auraient été plus modérées. Mais en voyant la tournure des évènements, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas ma place parmi eux. J'ai préféré partir, pour ne pas gâcher cette journée.

– Je ne peux pas le croire.

– De quoi ? Que j'ai fait quelque chose pour quelqu'un, sans espérer le moindre retour ?

– Si, je sais que vous avez déjà fait ça. Mais je parle plutôt de faire quelque chose pour me faire _plaisir_. » Un nouveau silence s'installe. Moins pesant que le précèdent, je sens qu'elle veut dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle hésite. Je m'attends au pire. « Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. »

Cette fille est décidément beaucoup trop clairvoyante. Et si elle avait raison ? Je me suis persuadé que je voulais seulement lui faire plaisir, mais...

« Peut être que… Oui, vous avez raison. Je crois que je ne supporte plus de me cacher. Toute ma vie, j'ai mis des masques, tous plus repoussants les uns que les autres. Ils me permettaient de me cacher et de me protéger. Je voulais peut-être apparaitre sans eux.

– Vous protéger de quoi ?

– Du rejet, je suppose. En paraissant infréquentable, j'étais rejeté par tout le monde, mais je savais que c'étaient à cause de cette façade, ce n'était pas réellement moi qu'ils détestaient, mais mes masques. Vous comprenez ?

– Mais peut-être qu'en montrant votre vrai visage, les gens vous auraient accepté, tel que vous étiez ?

– Miss, ce n'est pas à vous que je vais expliquer à quel point les enfants, puis les adolescents peuvent être cruels si on ne leur ressemble pas. En agitant un épouvantail devant eux, ils s'acharnaient sur lui, et ne voyaient pas qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne sais pas si cette stratégie vraiment été efficace, mais elle a été la mienne pendant de nombreuses années. Le mangemort, la chauve-souris des cachots ou Servilus ont toujours protégés le vrai Severus Snape.

– Et qui est le vrai Severus Snape ? »

Cette question me laisse sans voix. Elle a fusé comme une flèche. Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question dans ces termes-là, mais elle a quelque chose de dérangeant. Elle me laisse réfléchir quelques minutes, avant de reprendre d'une voix douce.

« Vous savez, je pense que je connais le vrai Severus Snape. Je crois qu'il est assis dans ce fauteuil à côté de moi. Il n'est pas méchant, ni sarcastique. Il a une conversation intéressante et surtout, il ne se cache pas derrière des déguisements. Je l'ai parfois aperçu lorsque j'étais élève, alors que vous pensiez que personne ne vous voyait. Quelques fois aussi, plus rarement, lorsque vous étiez directeur. Je me souviens d'une fois où je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je regardais par la fenêtre de mon dortoir. Il neigeait et vous étiez assis dehors, au pied d'un arbre. Vous étiez loin, mais la lune vous éclairait suffisamment pour que je vous reconnaisse distinctement. Un sombral s'est approché de vous et vous a tenu compagnie. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de cette nuit.

– Non, pas de celle-ci en particulier. J'ai toujours eu une affinité avec les sombral. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Pour quelqu'un qui est mort pendant cinq ans, avant de revenir parmi les vivants.

– C'est vrai. Mais ce qui m'a marquée cette nuit-là, est que je vous voyais… je crois que vous pleuriez. Je ne sais pas si c'est le cas, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que les apparences étaient peut être fausses. »

Je viens de lui mentir, je me souviens parfaitement de cette nuit-là, mais il est hors de question de l'admettre. Je proteste donc.

« Non, je ne pleurais pas, je grelottais. Le froid m'aidait à tenir. J'avais tellement de responsabilités et de problèmes que chaque jour s'écoulait comme le précèdent. Aller dehors et ressentir le froid m'aidaient à me sentir vivant, je crois. »

C'était la nuit du 9 janvier, je fêtais mon trente-septième anniversaire. Ca n'avait jamais été une fête pour moi, mais celui-ci a été particulièrement éprouvant. J'étais seul et haï de tous, magiciens de la lumière, mangemorts, élèves, professeurs. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'en sortir, et ma seule compagnie était un sombral à qui je faisais vraisemblablement pitié.

« Enfin, je crois surtout que j'ai appris à connaitre le vrai Severus Snape sous les traits de Mr Bishop, un potionniste américain, arrivé de nulle part et qui se fait progressivement une solide réputation. Lorsque j'ai essayé d'en savoir plus sur lui, et que j'ai parlé à certaines de ses connaissances, j'ai découvert une personne peu causante, mais agréable, prévenante et surtout très talentueuse. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

– Que les connaissances en questions sont très bavardes, et qu'elles parlent de moi à des inconnues, ce qui me déplait.

– Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire.

– Ils ont peut-être raison, dans une certaine mesure. Personne ne me connaissait là-bas. Je n'avais terrorisé personne en cours, je n'ai assassiné aucun proche. Ils ne m'ont pas connu adolescent. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai pu être moi-même. Ils n'avaient pas d'a-prioris, et ne me jugeaient pas. »

Elle ne me répond pas. C'est une sensation très étrange, j'ai l'impression de découvrir des choses que je savais déjà, sans les avoir réalisées. Sa voix brise à nouveau le silence.

« J'ai vu l'autre jour votre marque.

– Quand ? Je fais attention de ne jamais la montrer.

– Vous étiez dans la serre, et il faisait chaud. Vous avez remonté votre manche, mais vous ne saviez pas que j'étais là.

– Hm, je vois. Et donc, qu'y a-t-il à propos de cette marque ?

– Je pensais qu'elle avait disparu, après la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui.

– Non, je pensais aussi qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, mais elle s'est seulement éclaircie.

– Vous avez déjà essayé de la faire retirer ?

– Il ne s'agit pas d'un tatouage fait avec de l'encre et qui peut être effacé par des moyens classiques. C'est la marque d'un sort de magie noire, très ancien et inaltérable.

– Et le camoufler ? Peut-être en en faisant un autre par-dessus ?

– J'y ai pensé au début. Mais je crois que je préfère le garder. Il me sert de rappel.

– De rappel ?

– Comme vous le savez certainement, j'ai fait un certain nombre de choix malheureux au cours de mon existence. Cette marque me permet de m'en souvenir et de m'empêcher de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

– Avez-vous réellement besoin de ça pour vous en souvenir ? Sans elles, vous risqueriez de refaire les mêmes erreurs ?

– Non, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

— Encore une fois, ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— Peut-être... Elle me rappelle chaque jour les deux actes dont j'ai le plus honte.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Mes deux plus grands regrets. Je crois que Potter s'est fait un plaisir de divulguer la totalité des informations me concernant à la face du monde sorcier, donc je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire à quoi je fais référence.

— Je vous assure que je ne sais pas.

— J'ai aimé Lily Potter de tout mon cœur lorsque j'étais adolescent. Après une dispute plus forte que les autres, elle a décidé de ne plus me parler. Suite à cela, ma vie est devenue un authentique cauchemar.

— C'est pour cela que vous êtes devenu Mangemort ?

— En partie. J'étais isolé, et mon seul garde-fou venait de me laisser tomber. Je l'avais bien mérité alors qu'elle s'était montrée d'une patience incroyable envers moi. Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a désigné son fils comme cible, et j'ai voulu la protéger. Malgré tout, elle a été trahie. Et elle est morte par ma faute.

— Vous aviez fait votre possible pour la protéger.

— MAIS CE N'ETAIT PAS ASSEZ !"

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. L'entendre essayer de me défendre alors que je sais parfaitement que tout cela est de ma faute me rend fou. Mais elle n'y est pour rien, alors je tente de la rassurer.

"Excusez-moi. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. J'ai passé ma vie à tenter d'expier cette faute, et tout ce que je faisais tournait invariablement au drame.

— Et votre deuxième regret ?

— La mort de Dumbledore. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela a été difficile pour moi. Cent fois j'ai voulu renoncer, mais à chaque fois il était là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin.

— Mais c'est lui qui vous l'a demandé. Et puis, il était condamné à courte échéance, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, c'est ce qu'il ne cessait de me rappeler. Mais me tenir devant lui, le pointer avec ma baguette et le tuer en le regardant dans les yeux... Ce regard me hante encore souvent, vous savez ?

— Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait.

— Non, je reste persuadé qu'il pouvait faire autrement. Que je pouvais prendre le pouvoir à Poudlard sans avoir besoin de le tuer. Lorsqu'il a basculé... J'ai senti quelque chose se briser en moi. Tout ce que j'avais fait pour me racheter auprès du monde sorcier depuis plus de quinze ans était réduit à néant. En faisant cela, je venais de briser mon dernier lien avec le bien, ma dernière possibilité de revenir du côté de la lumière. Ce soir-là, j'ai commencé à m'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, sans la moindre chance de m'en sortir un jour. Vous n'avez pas idée de la terreur que j'ai éprouvé en le voyant tomber.

— Je suis désolée.

— Vous n'avez pas à l'être. J'ai fait mes choix, et le temps m'a finalement donné raison, n'est-ce pas ?

— Avez-vous des séquelles ?

— Quelques une. Pourquoi ?

— Avec une telle histoire, il serait normal d'en avoir plus que 'quelques une'.

— Je crois que ma mort m'a permis d'oublier, ou du moins, de réussir à gérer la plupart de ces souvenirs. Il m'arrive donc encore de faire quelques cauchemars. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, j'ai aussi une peur irraisonné du vide. Mais à part cela, je pense que je m'en sors relativement bien.

— Et maintenant ?

— Quoi maintenant ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

— Je suis fatigué de me cacher. Au début de mon exil, je ne sortais quasiment pas de chez moi. Je ne faisais que dormir et réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. J'ai décortiqué chaque évènement pour savoir comment j'aurais pu faire autrement. J'ai passé des journées entières à ne rien faire que de me lamenter sur mon sort.

— Comment vous en êtes-vous sorti ?

— Miss. Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Ma vie a été un échec d'un bout à l'autre. J'ai mal commencé, mal continué, et je n'ai même pas réussi à bien la terminer. J'étais encore en vie alors que tous ceux à qui je tenais étaient morts, bien souvent par ma faute. Je n'avais plus le moindre but, le moindre objectif.

— Lorsque je vous ai vu, vous ne ressembliez pas à ce que vous êtes en train de me décrire.

— Et bien, soit. C'est la faim.

— Pardon ?

— Je suis parti précipitamment de Grande Bretagne, et je n'avais pas un sou en poche. Il a bien fallu que je trouve un moyen de subsistance, et j'ai fait ce que je savais faire de mieux. Des potions. Les potions m'ont encore une fois tiré d'une situation très difficile. J'ai brassé des potions, parfois à la limite de la légalité, pour pouvoir me nourrir et survivre. Et je suppose que les connaissances trop bavardes qui vous ont parlé de moi vous ont déjà raconté la suite. »

TBC

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, malgré sa fin un peu abrupte, vous aurez la fin de cette scène très bavarde dans quinze jours :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à vous servir du petit cadre en dessous pour me laisser vos impressions. J'adore discuter avec les lecteurs !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Special Angel

_Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, je publie le chapitre qui a donné son nom à cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Merci du fond du coeur à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot à la fin de leur lecture. Ca fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir échanger avec vous, chapitres après chapitres. Merci donc à **Destrange** , **Zeugma412** , **Lady Rose Delacour** et **Apodis** (je n'ai pas pu te répondre en MP, mais tes remarques m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, et je serais enchantée de pouvoir échanger avec toi plus longuement sur le traitement des personnages car tes remarques méritent une réponse plus développée^^)_

 _Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'une chanson assez vieille, chantée à l'origine par Bobby Helmes en 1957. Vous l'avez certainement déjà entendue, dans une version ou une autre._

 _Bref, trêve de bavardages et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Special Angel**

J'ai remarqué que lorsqu'il se sent coupable, Severus devient bavard. J'essaie de ne pas en profiter, car je sais que la moindre confidence lui est pénible, mais cet homme reste une telle énigme… Chaque réponse qu'il me donne fait surgir cent questions supplémentaires. Avec lui, je marche sur un fil, si je lui pose la question de trop, il se renferme brusquement et ne parle plus du tout. Dans le meilleur des cas. Sinon, il devient agressif, et ne répond plus non plus. J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider, mais il le refuse. Est-ce de la fierté ? De la méfiance ?

Il se redresse sur son fauteuil. Il semble animé d'une nouvelle énergie.

" Pourquoi faites-vous cela pour moi ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Vous le savez bien. M'aider. Vous battre pour me réhabiliter.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je trouve injuste…

\- Non Miss ! Soyez honnête. Comme je viens de l'être avec vous. Je sais qu'il y a une autre raison, et je veux savoir.

\- Je… D'accord. Je dois vous expliquer certains détails pour que vous compreniez.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? Cette nuit-là ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Ne jouez pas aux devinettes avec moi.

\- La nuit où vous êtes mort. Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Seulement ce que vous m'avez raconté. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a attaqué le château, vous l'avez défendu. Potter s'est livré après que mon maitre ait disposé de ma vie. Puis Potter a encore sauvé le monde en détruisant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Qu'y a-t-il de plus à savoir ?

\- Lorsqu'Harry a révélé votre véritable rôle lors du duel final contre Lord Voldemort, j'ai compris que nous devions faire quelque chose pour vous. Dès que les choses se sont calmées, je me suis précipitée dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le spectacle que vous offriez… n'était pas très beau à voir. " Je sens un frisson me parcourir en y repensant. Mon ancien professeur m'écoute plus attentivement que jamais. " Lorsque je me suis approchée, j'ai vu votre main bouger. Je pensais que vous étiez mort, mais ce minuscule mouvement m'a donné espoir. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait tout tenter pour vous sauver, alors j'ai essayé de vous soigner. Au début, vous ne bougiez pas et ne respiriez plus. Je ne vous ferai pas la liste de vos blessures, mais c'était déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore vivant, après trois heures sans la moindre aide. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre le poison de Nagini, mais j'ai bloqué, autant que j'ai pu, l'hémorragie. Vous aviez une énorme morsure au niveau du cou, que j'ai soignée… de mon mieux. Mais lorsque je vous ai donné une potion pour vous réveiller, vous vous êtes mis à vous agiter.

\- Je ne me souviens de rien de ce que vous décrivez…

\- Vous n'étiez pas conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Je vous parlais, vous expliquais ce qu'il c'était passé, mais vous n'écoutiez pas. Vous bougiez sans cesse et me repoussiez. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour vous, car je voyais que plus j'insistais, plus vous vous épuisiez. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis dit que je devais partir, car ma présence était plus néfaste pour vous que les maigres soins que je vous prodiguais.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, alors ?

\- Je suis partie chercher du renfort. Je voulais que Poppy Pomfresh vous soigne. Elle seule avait peut-être les compétences pour vous aider. Mais lorsque je suis revenue au château, tout le monde était occupé à soigner les blessés de la bataille et Poppy ne pouvait pas venir. Lorsque j'ai finalement réussi à convaincre Minerva et quelques autres de venir m'aider, vous aviez disparu. Seuls les débris de votre baguette et une énorme tâche de sang sur le sol montraient que vous aviez été là. Nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace ailleurs. Il régnait une telle confusion, nous n'avions pas le temps de poursuivre les recherches. D'autres personnes avaient besoin de nous au château, et nous étions dans un tel état de panique… Nous n'avions pas les idées claires. Et… Je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi miss ?

\- De ne pas avoir pu vous aider davantage. De ne pas avoir cherché plus. De…Tout.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie en arrêtant l'hémorragie. Vous avez été la seule à penser à moi alors que la Grande Salle était pleine de vos amis mourants. J'avais transplané, donc vous n'auriez pas pu me retrouver, même en cherchant plus longuement.

\- Peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que…

\- Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes venue me chercher ? Car vous vous sentiez coupable de ne pas avoir pu m'aider davantage ?

\- Oui, je crois que c'est cela.

\- Mais c'est absurde.

\- Non ! Vous nous avez sauvés. Vous avez pris des risques insensés pour nous protéger. Le minimum que nous puissions faire était de vous remercier. De vous retrouver et de réhabiliter correctement votre nom. "

Il se tait brusquement. Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de lui raconter cela, mais il a tellement insisté… Il fixe la flamme, une ride creusée entre ses sourcils. Il semble réfléchir intensément à quelque chose, comme s'il tentait de percer un mystère incompréhensible.

" Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela. Perdre votre temps à venir me sauver alors que tant de vos camarades nécessitaient votre assistance. Vous auriez dû me laisser mourir dans la Cabane et vous occuper de vos amis. J'avais fait mon devoir, j'avais enfin expié ma pénitence.

\- Vous méritiez mon aide autant que les autres ! " Ses paroles me révoltent, comment peut-il penser une chose pareille ? " Vous nous avez tous sauvés, à plusieurs reprises. Vous êtes l'un de ceux qui ont pris le plus de risques pour combattre ce fou. Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps et vous méritez votre nouvelle vie autant que les autres, et peut être même plus. "

Un nouveau silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je sais qu'il réfléchit a ce que je viens de lui dire, même s'i je sens qu'il ne me croit pas. Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour lui. Il faudra qu'il fasse ce chemin seul, vers ce pardon qu'il est le seul à pouvoir s'accorder. Je ne peux que l'accompagner et lui répéter à l'envie qu'il a mérité de survivre et qu'il doit profiter de cette nouvelle vie, je ne peux pas le faire à sa place. Lui montrer le chemin, le pousser hors de sa zone de confort et le faire parler sont mes seules options. Jusqu'à présent, il a accepté de me suivre sans trop de difficultés, mais il arrivera un jour où un cap devra être franchi, et je me demande s'il en sera capable. Un échec rendrait l'éventualité d'un pardon impossible.

Seul le craquement du feu dans la cheminée brise le silence, lorsque sa voix s'élève à nouveau.

" Vous savez, j'ai très souvent repensé à cette nuit. J'en ai souvent rêvé, et il y avait un élément que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer. A chaque fois, le rêve se déroulait de la même manière. J'étais devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il me parlait, je ne comprenais pas ses paroles, mais je savais qu'il allait me tuer. Je le sentais. Puis il sortait sa baguette et je voyais ses lèvres s'agiter. Une douleur tellement intense me paralyse, rien à voir avec un _Doloris_ , car elle reste limitée à mon buste. Je sens l'odeur du sang monter et une faiblesse soudaine m'oblige à m'agenouiller. Quand je relève la tête, c'est pour voir les crocs de Nagini s'approcher de moi. Puis une nouvelle douleur, plus terrible encore que la précédente. Je la sens qui se répand dans mes veines, qui brûle et qui m'affaibli encore. Je ne suis plus capable de bouger, de crier ou de penser. Seule une idée m'obsède : j'ai failli à ma mission. Potter n'a pas reçu les informations nécessaires à la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'ai échoué. Cette phrase tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. Je sais que je suis mort. Puis des flashs me viennent. Indépendamment, ils n'ont pas de sens, et je ne me souviens pas de chacun d'entre eux, mais il y a souvent les yeux de Potter qui me regardent. La sensation des souvenirs qui coulent contre ma peau et que je ne peux ni trier ni retenir. La sensation du transplanage qui n'a jamais été aussi douloureuse, et l'air marin qui m'aide à respirer. Mais parmi tous ces souvenirs, l'un d'eux restait inexplicable. Je voyais parfois ce que je prenais pour un ange, qui venait me sauver. Tout était obscur, mais une lueur au loin brillait, je m'en rapprochais, et sans pouvoir voir le visage, je me souviens de cette chevelure. Je pensais que c'était un délire lié à mon état, mais je crois qu'il s'agissait de vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il devait s'agir en partie d'un délire lié à votre agonie. Je venais de me battre contre des mangemorts et je peux vous assurer que je ressemblais à tout, sauf à un ange. " L'atmosphère s'est brutalement alourdie, et je tente de l'alléger un peu. Je vois un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Je comprends que je dois partir. Il a suffisamment à réfléchir pour ce soir, et ma présence n'est plus désirée. Je me lève et me dirige vers la sortie. Je sens son regard qui me suit, et au moment de refermer la porte derrière mois, une brusque inspiration me prend.

"Monsieur. Profitez de cette nouvelle vie que je vous ai offerte, et ne perdez pas votre temps à ruminer le passé. Vous avez fait des erreurs dans votre jeunesse, vous les avez payées. A présent, les comptes sont réglés et vous devez aller de l'avant. Ordre de votre ange gardien !"

Il me fixe avec stupéfaction. Personne ne lui a jamais parlé comme cela et au moment où je m'apprête à m'excuser, il me devance :

"Comme vous l'avez dit, il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'une hallucination, le poison a dut affecter ma vision et mon jugement. Ne croyez pas aux délires d'un mourant." Un léger sourire détend son visage et je comprends qu'il n'est pas vexé par ce que je viens de lui dire. "Bonne nuit, miss."

…

Le lendemain matin, alors que je me prépare pour retourner à Londres, j'entends un hibou taper contre le carreau de ma fenêtre. Il est inhabituel de recevoir du courrier aussi tôt, la missive doit donc être importante. Le hibou grand-duc n'attend même pas que je lise la lettre, et s'envole aussitôt pour repartir vers son propriétaire.

Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture, c'est Hermione qui m'a envoyé ce court message.

 _Chère Luna,_

 _Nous n'avons malheureusement pas eu le temps de discuter hier. L'organisation de la cérémonie et la gestion de tout ce monde m'ont pris toute mon énergie. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux venir me rendre visite dans la matinée ? Je serais heureuse de te voir plus longuement._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Hermione._

Même si nos relations ont été compliquées au début, l'Armée de Dumbledore, puis la guerre nous ont considérablement rapprochées. Aujourd'hui, nos emplois respectifs nous ont un peu éloignées, mais nous nous voyons régulièrement. Son avis compte beaucoup à mes yeux car il est souvent avisé même si nous ne voyons toujours pas les choses de la même manière. Elle est pragmatique et ce poste de directrice de Poudlard lui va comme un gant. Je suis certaine qu'elle aura la volonté et l'énergie de faire de grandes choses. Cependant, je ne peux pas me rendre immédiatement à Poudlard, car j'ai un autre rendez-vous prévu pour ce matin.

…

Cette odeur d'encre fraiche et cette agitation permanente de la salle de rédaction font naitre un profond sentiment de nostalgie chez moi. J'adorais lorsque mon père m'emmenait avec lui au Chicaneur. Je voyais ces journalistes courir d'un côté et de l'autre pour boucler leur dernier article. Les sujets les plus exotiques étaient abordés et mon père faisait en sorte de me lire les plus intéressants lorsque nous étions ensemble. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis à la tête de cette rédaction, et le seul fait d'y penser me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Cependant, je dois rapidement me ressaisir car j'arrive dans le bureau d'Ernie. Les quelques tâches d'encre qu'il a sur le nez me font sourire. Il m'offre une tasse de thé et nous commençons à discuter des derniers détails de la prochaine publication. Nous sommes souvent d'accord, ce qui rend les débats relativement courts et une demi-heure plus tard, nous avons épuisé tous les sujets qu'il voulait me soumettre. Je peux donc aborder la véritable raison de ma présence.

" Ernie, te souviens-tu de l'idée que tu m'as proposée lorsque j'étais aux Etats-Unis ? De faire un reportage sur la vie des sorciers américains ?

\- Celle que tu as refusée ?

\- Oui, car je n'avais pas la possibilité de le faire, mais j'y ai réfléchi et je pense que nous pouvons faire quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Lorsque j'étais là-bas, j'ai rencontré une sorcière qui est journaliste. J'ai sympathisé avec elle et elle m'a envoyé certains de ces articles. Ils étaient vraiment bons. Elle pourrait peut-être travailler pour nous en free-lance. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Mais elle a déjà un travail, non ?

\- Oui, mais elle ne s'entend pas avec son rédacteur. Les articles qu'elle m'a envoyés étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas été publiés car ils ne correspondaient pas à la ligne éditoriale de son journal. Je ne lui ai rien proposé pour le moment, bien sûr, mais je suis certaine qu'elle a du talent !

\- Ecoute Luna, quand je t'ai proposé cette série de reportages, je ne pensais pas à quelque chose d'aussi permanent. C'était juste l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'un peu diffèrent. Je ne sais pas si nos lecteurs seraient intéressés par des articles trop fréquents sur ce sujet.

\- Ernie, l'objectif du Chicaneur est de faire le journal que nous voulons et si les lecteurs aiment, c'est très bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas la Gazette, nous pouvons tenter des choses différentes, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle a tant de talent ?

\- Oui, je t'assure. Je t'enverrai ses articles pour que tu te fasses une idée, d'accord ? Puis si tu es d'accord, je lui en parlerai pour savoir si elle est intéressée. Ça te va ?

\- Luna, tu es la rédactrice en chef, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

\- Ernie, je ne veux pas l'imposer de cette manière. Tu sais que ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi, laisse lui une chance.

\- Bon d'accord, je vais lire ces articles, puis on en reparlera.

\- Parfait, c'est ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Merci Ernie. "

Je prends alors congé de mon ami. Je sais que malgré sa réticence, il saura garder un avis objectif sur ce qu'il lira. J'espère qu'il sera aussi enthousiaste que moi pour ce nouveau projet.

...

Lorsque j'arrive devant la gargouille qui garde le bureau directorial, celle-ci s'écarte sans que je n'aie eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle a du être avertie de ma venue, et me laisse donc le passage vers un escalier en colimaçon.

Il est rare que je vienne ici. Hermione préfère habituellement un cadre moins formel pour nos rencontres. Elle doit avoir du travail et préfère peut être rester ici pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. C'est tout sourire qu'elle m'accueille en me serrant dans ses bras puis m'entraine vers un sofa. Elle prend place sur un siège assortie en face de moins et agite négligemment sa baguette pour faire apparaitre une théière fumante et deux tasses.

"Luna, je suis ravie de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

— Très bien. Et toi ?

— Un peu fatiguée à cause de l'organisation de la cérémonie d'hommage, mais rien de très grave.

— Elle était très réussie, nous avons encore eu un exemple éclatant de tes capacités d'organisatrice.

— C'est vrai ? Je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu. Tenir les journalistes à l'écart n'a pas été simple, mais je crois que seul le Chicaneur a publié sur le sujet. Tu as pu revoir certains de nos amis ?

_ Oui, plusieurs. C'était à la fois émouvant et joyeux. J'ai revu certaines personnes que je n'avais pas vues depuis des années.

— A ce propos, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu un petit incident, impliquant l'une de nos anciennes connaissances ?

— Qui t'a dit ça ?

— Neville. Il m'a dit que le professeur Snape s'en était pris à lui et puis avait quitté la cérémonie précipitamment."

Je suis abasourdie ! Neville a osé raconter cela ? Et en déformant la vérité, en plus ! Cela ne lui ressemble pas, mais Hermione non plus n'est pas du genre à mentir. Je dois comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

" C'est faux ! Severus n'a pas quitté précipitamment la cérémonie. Neville a commencé à lui faire des remarques déplacées, et il a préféré quitter la cérémonie avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Il ne voulait pas faire d'esclandre en public, surtout pendant un jour comme ça. J'étais présente, j'ai tout vu !

— Excuse-moi Luna, mais je vois difficilement Neville agresser le professeur Snape gratuitement. Il le terrorise encore, après toutes ces années.

— Je sais, mais les choses se sont réellement passées comme ça ! Il n'a rien à se reprocher."

Le voir à nouveau victime d'une injustice, même si le sujet n'est pas si grave que ça, me met en colère. Les gens n'apprendront-ils donc jamais ? Le professeur aurait-il donc aussi raison à ce sujet ?

" Luna, ne te fâche pas. Je suis désolée, il fallait que je pose la question. Et comme je sais que le professeur Snape n'y aurait jamais répondu, tu étais la seule à pouvoir me renseigner.

— Je sais, ce n'est rien, Hermione.

— J'ai l'impression que vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés, non?

— Oui, nous avons eu le temps de discuter. Beaucoup. Et ce que je découvre m'horrifie autant qu'il me fascine.

— Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal, mais..." Je la vois rougir et bafouiller, deux comportements qui ne lui ressemblent pas. "J'ai entendu dire des choses à votre sujet. On dit que vous êtes très proches, et que vous logez tous les deux à la tête de Sanglier. C'est vrai?

—Oui, c'est exact. C'est plus discret que les Trois Balais ou que le Chemin de Traverse.

— Tu as pensé à Rolf ?

— Rolf ? Pourquoi tu me parles de lui. Il est en Amazonie, et d'après ces dernières nouvelles, tout va bien pour lui.

— Luna ! Certains prétendent que ta relation avec le professeur Snape ne serait pas...totalement...innocente."

J'hésite entre la colère et le rire tellement l'idée me parait ridicule.

"Pardon ? Tu penses que j'ai une... relation avec Severus ? Mais c'est totalement faux ! Qui a bien pu avoir une idée pareille ? J'aime Rolf et je n'ai aucune envie de le trahir !

— C'est que… Vous vous avez l'air de vous être beaucoup rapprochés récemment. Et puis, je te vois le défendre bec et ongles, je ne fais que te poser la question, ne le prends pas mal. Excuse-moi.

— Je te l'ai déjà dit, je trouve que le comportement dont il a été victime est totalement injuste. Je veux juste l'aider à trouver une vie normale. Mais il n'y a rien de plus. Je ne pense même pas qu'il me considère comme une amie...

— Pourquoi te fait-il confiance comme ça alors ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment il fonctionne, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ne fallait jamais le contraindre à faire quelque chose. En lui proposant une idée, puis en lui laissant le temps de s'y faire, il a accepté de faire des choses que je pensais impossible : revenir en Angleterre, aller à la commémoration d'hier... Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il accepte, parce que je lui laisse le choix."

Soudain, une voix retenti derrière le bureau d'Hermione. En levant les yeux, je m'aperçois que le tableau d'Albus Dumbledore n'a pas perdu une miette de mes paroles.

"Vous avez parfaitement raison Miss. Les évènements ont fait que Severus n'avait que rarement eu le choix dans sa vie. Vous avez instinctivement compris ce dont il avait besoin. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas du tout de votre part.

— Merci Professeur.

— Votre présence est une bonne chose pour lui. Jamais il ne vous le dira de son propre chef, mais ce que vous faites avec lui est inestimable. Je ne sais pas si vous parviendrez à vos fins, mais la tentative doit être saluée.

— Je ferai mon possible pour y parvenir."

Le sourire et les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, le Professeur Dumbledore s'enfonce légèrement dans son fauteuil, d'un air satisfait, m'indiquant ainsi la fin de notre discussion.

Soudain, un autre portrait lance une alerte:

"Madame la Directrice, un incident vient d'avoir lieu dans la salle des potions. Un élève a été blessé et nécessite des soins. Le professeur Malfoy a besoin de renfort."

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que nous sommes arrivés dans les cachots. Hermione connait maintenant par cœur tous les passages secrets du château et nous avons pu arriver en un temps record. Elle qui rechignait à les utiliser lorsqu'elle était étudiante, elle en connait maintenant plus que tous les élèves réunis.

Je souris à cette pensée mais me fige nette lorsque nous voyons l'état de la salle de potion.

Celle-ci a été ravagée par une explosion et des résidus de préparations sont visibles un peu partout. Une forte odeur de fumée nous prend à la gorge, et le silence qui règne nous fait craindre le pire.

Draco, qui a obtenu le poste de professeur de potion est déjà en train d'évacuer les élèves. Hermione se précipite vers l'un d'eux qui est resté au sol. Lorsque je vois la tension dans ses épaules se relâcher, je devine qu'il n'y a rien de trop grave. Je suis soulagée, car même si je ne le connaissais pas, une blessure due à une potion peut être dramatique.

Hermione et Draco ont la situation en main, je me retourne donc pour observer les dégâts dans la salle.

"Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?" M'écris-je lorsque je vois mon ancien professeur de potion accroupit sur le sol, en train d'examiner les résidus qui ont maculé les pierres du cachot.

"J'ai entendu une explosion, je suis donc venu voir si mon aide pouvait être utile. Draco, sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Je n'ai rien vu, mais si j'attrape celui qui a fait ça, il passera un quart d'heure très douloureux.

— Je suis surpris que tu aies laissé un tel évènement se produire. Tu ne leur as pas parlé de la sécurité élémentaire à une salle de potion ?" A ma grande surprise, je le vois légèrement rosir. C'est bien une première pour moi.

"Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je leur rappelle régulièrement les dangers auxquels ils s'exposent. Vu l'endroit d'où l'explosion est partie, je dirais qu'il s'agissait du chaudron de Rufus Fawley, l'un de mes Serpentard. C'est surprenant, car il est habituellement bon, et ne commettrait pas une erreur pareille.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi. Vous en êtes aux potions de Réduction ?" Malfoy hoche la tête pour le confirmer.

" C'est ce que je me disais, il n'a pas commis d'erreur, elle est convenable. Ce n'est pas ça. A moins que... la forme de l'explosion m'est familière.

— Oui, je pense qu'il s'agit bien de ça." A voir la mine sombre qu'ils arborent tous les deux, ça ne doit pas être très réjouissant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'intervenir.

"Professeur, que s'est-il passé ?

— Miss, lorsque vous étiez élève, les relations entre les maisons n'étaient pas à leur beau fixe, et des "incidents" impliquant des potions et des bombabouses survenaient régulièrement. J'ai peur que les choses n'aient pas changées. C'est cela Draco ?

— Je n'ai pas trouvé de méthode miracle pour faire comprendre à ces têtes de linottes que ce genre d'exploit est incroyablement dangereux. Et puisque même toi tu n'y étais pas parvenu, je doute de réussir un jour.

— Nous aurions pu espérer que les choses pourraient changer après toute cette guerre, mais je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Venez miss. Je crois que nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour aider le Professeur Malfoy.

— Merci Severus. Luna, à bientôt." Nous quittons les cachots, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, encore stupéfaits parce que nous venons de voir.

* * *

 _Et voilà, ce chapitre est terminé. N'hésitez pas à utiliser le petit cadre blanc juste en dessous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. L'évolution de l'histoire vous plait-elle ? Est ce que vous vous y attendiez ? Les personnages vous semblent-ils crédibles ? Enfin, ce que vous voulez, j'adore discuter avec vous !_

 _A bientôt_

 _Lycoris_


	12. Ain't it a Shame ?

_Bonjour à tous, je suis ravie de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre de Special Angel._

 _Il devait être publié la semaine dernière, mais j'ai fait mon boulet et ai mal noté la date de publication sur mon calendrier. Visiblement, compter deux semaines est au dessus de mes compétences ^^. Le voici donc avec un peu de retard :)_

 _Le titre vient d'une chanson de Fats Domino. Un rock endiablé qui n'a rien à voir avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre, mais que je vous invite à écouter. Elle est géniale._

 _Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui me laissent des reviews sur mes chapitre, ça me fait toujours tellement plaisir. Merci donc à Zeugma412, Destrange, LambdaOfTheDeath et Elwenn Snape. Vous êtes trop gentils !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Ain 't It a Shame ?**

En revenant dans la serre que j'ai quittée précipitamment en entendant l'explosion, mon sang bouillonne. Toute cette guerre aurait-elle finalement été inutile ? Les préjugés contre lesquels nous nous sommes battus auraient-ils la peau aussi dure ? Combien de sorciers sont morts pour que règne la paix et surtout l'égalité entre les sorciers ?

Pourtant, lorsque j'ai appris que Draco avait été nommé professeur de Potions et qu'Aurora Sinistra était maintenant la directrice de Serpentard, je pensais que les choses avançaient dans le bon sens, que les étudiants auraient enfin des figures adultes pour leur servir de modèles et les défendre en cas de besoin, et surtout que leur voix serait entendue par la direction de l'école. Draco, à cause, ou grâce, a son passé de Mangemort a un poids certain auprès des élèves. Comme moi il a commis des erreurs, mais je le pense plus apte que moi à partager son expérience. Son statut de Sang-pur et d'aristocrate lui assure, de plus, le respect des descendants des familles les plus prestigieuses de la société sorcière britannique. Il connait leurs usages et leur histoire, ce qui malgré tous mes efforts n'a jamais été le cas. De plus, pour l'avoir eu comme élève, je sais que ses compétences en potions sont irréprochables. Il a mérité sa place, et fera un excellent travail.

Aurora Sinistra, quant à elle n'est pas du tout issue du même milieu que Draco. Elle a fait ses preuves au fil des années pour devenir un professeur respecté. Elle a prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était une grande sorcière, capable de se faire respecter sans problème. Elle était déjà professeur lorsque j'étais élève, et savait se montrer juste et impartiale. Elle saura être à l'écoute des Serpentard, mais ne se laissera pas berner par les plus retors d'entre eux.

Lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, je devais assumer les deux rôles moi-même, ce qui n'aidait pas à me faire entendre par le reste des professeurs. Pour rééquilibrer les injustices, je me devais de compenser en me montrant encore plus injuste envers les autres maisons. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que ma maison me face un tant soit peu confiance. Malheureusement, je savais que ça ne rendait pas mes Serpentard plus fréquentables, d'autant plus que je faisais en sorte de leur infliger les punitions dans la discrétion des cachots. Ce qui se passe dans la maison Serpentard doit y rester, et il n'est pas question de laver son linge sale en public. Tout le monde pensait donc que j'étais seulement partial et le cercle vicieux de l'injustice continuait.

Malgré tout, le sabotage qui a eu lieu aujourd'hui me fait prendre conscience que rien n'a changé. Les Serpentard sont toujours ostracisés. Je ne suis pas naïf, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas tous innocents, mais seulement cinq ans après la guerre, j'avais espéré mieux de la part de cette nouvelle société, qui n'est finalement pas si différente de celle que j'ai connue.

Je me demande ce que je peux faire pour aider et la réaction de Longdubat lors de la cérémonie en dit long sur l'image que les gens ont de moi. Si je dis quoique ce soit, tout le monde rejettera mes idées avant même de les avoir examinées. Ils n'avaient déjà pas une haute opinion de moi avant mon année de directorat, alors maintenant c'est peine perdue. Mais malgré tout, j'ai passé des années à protéger mes Serpentard et je ne peux pas croire que tout cela ait été vain.

Les mains dans la terre, à rempoter un survivant du carnage qui a eu lieu dans la serre, je n'ai pas entendu Draco arriver dans mon dos. Il me semblait pourtant avoir remis les protections après être entré, mais la colère a dû me faire oublier la plus élémentaire des sécurités.

« Comment va monsieur Fawley ?

— Choqué mais indemne. Il n'a pas vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais a de fortes suspicions. Malheureusement, il refuse de me dire qui il s'agit, car il veut se venger lui-même.

— Il te l'a dit ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— A mon époque, si l'un de vous avait tenu ce genre de discours, il l'aurait regretté, je peux te l'assurer. Un tel manque de subtilité méritait une bonne punition.» Ma remarque le fait sourire, même s'il sait qu'elle est vraie.

« Depuis que le professeur Granger est directrice, la discipline n'est plus ce qu'elle était. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Me demande-t-il en désignant la plante que je suis en train de tenter de sauver.

« L'un des rares exemplaire de Mimbulus Mimbletonia acclimaté en Grande-Bretagne.

— J'en ait entendu parler. Un des étudiants de ma promotion de maitrise a travaillé sur ce sujet, mais je n'en avais jamais vu. Il travaillait sur certaines de ses propriétés dans les potions de soin.

— Et quels ont été ses résultats ?

— Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il voulait les utiliser contre les dommages du système nerveux, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. J'étais moi-même assez occupé par mes propres travaux.

— Bien entendu. Lorsque miss Lovegood m'a dit que tu étais devenu professeur ici, j'en ai été assez satisfait. Tu as montré dès le début certaines prédispositions pour les potions.

— Merci.

— Cette situation n'aurait pas vraiment convenu à Lucius, mais c'est un bon choix.

— Non, il aurait préféré que je marche dans ses pas et que je fasse de la politique. Après la guerre, j'ai eu... quelques difficultés à retrouver mes repères. Sa mort n'a pas aidé non plus d'ailleurs.

— Oui, j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait eu la dragoncelle, comme son père.

— Ce n'est pas vrai. Enfin, c'est ce que nous avons préféré dire au public, mais il... Il ne supportait plus le regard des autres. Lui qui avait été richissime et très influent, ne pouvait plus vivre de la même manière. Ça l'a rongé petit à petit, et nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'aider.» Alors qu'il est habituellement maître de ses émotions, Draco semble sur le point de fondre en larmes. J'espère qu'il ne va pas le faire, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont je pourrais lui remonter le moral. « Ma mère l'a retrouvé un jour dans son bureau. Du cyanure. Il était déjà mort depuis plusieurs heures, nous n'avons rien pu faire.»

— Ça a du être un choc terrible pour vous.

— A vrai dire, pas vraiment. Nous redoutions qu'il fasse cela depuis quelques temps. C'est pour ça que ma mère a été le voir ce jour-là. Elle avait peur que... Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons dit à la presse que c'était la dragoncelle.

— Vous avez eu raison. Il n'aurait pas voulu... que ça se sache. Mais et toi, comment vas-tu ?

— J'ai terminé mes études, j'ai un poste dans l'école la plus prestigieuse de Grande-Bretagne et une femme que j'aime. Qu'est-ce que je peux demander mieux avec le passé que j'ai ?

— Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.» Je le vois esquisser un demi-sourire.

— J'avais oublié que je parlais à un Serpentard qui ne se laisse pas avoir par des procédés aussi flagrants. Tu as raison, c'est parfois un peu dur. Les murmures quand je vais quelque part, le regard des gens qui se demandent si je suis vraiment repenti. Les élèves qui se demandent s'ils sont en sécurité quand je suis dans les parages.

— Je ne peux que te comprendre.

— Mais dans l'ensemble, ça va.

— Et avec les autres maisons, est-ce toujours aussi compliqué ?

— Tu n'en as pas idée. Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure n'est que le dernier accident d'une longue série. Je fais mon maximum pour limiter ces conflits, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est voué à l'échec. Et je crois que le pire est que je ne peux pas les blâmer. Je me revois à leur âge, à faire les mêmes erreurs.

— Les situations n'ont rien à voir, Draco.

— En es-tu sûr ? Ils ont été conditionnés dès leur plus jeune âge par leur famille. Comme moi. Je leur dis sans cesse de ne pas tomber dans le piège des arts sombres, comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Ils ne me font pas confiance car j'ai trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme toi. Tu vois, la situation se répète, et j'ai peur que les conséquences ne soient les mêmes.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu définitivement.

— Oui, peut-être. Mais qui te dit qu'un autre ne prendra pas sa place ? Et ce jour-là, une génération de jeunes sera derrière lui, et pour beaucoup, des anciens Serpentard.

— Mais tu as réussi à changer. Ils le pourront aussi.

— Mais à quel prix ? Il a fallu que je me rende compte de ce qu'être Mangemort signifiait. Sais-tu à quel moment j'ai compris que je devais me sortir de toute cette merde ?

— Lors de la mort du professeur Dumbledore ?

— Non, pas du tout. Je pensais encore être capable de continuer. Je me persuadais que je pouvais le faire et que je réussirais à m'imposer comme un Mangemort de premier plan. J'avais de l'ambition, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as fait ce que tu pensais devoir faire.

— J'ai véritablement compris que je devais trahir le jour de la Bataille Finale, lorsque j'ai vu ce qu'il avait obligé mon père à faire. Toute l'année, il n'avait été qu'une marionnette entre ses mains. Pour lui plaire, ou pour ne pas être assassiné, mon père s'est avili, a rampé dans la poussière face à lui. Lors de la Bataille Finale, le Maître lui a demandé d'aller te chercher. Et ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il lui a demandé. A lui spécifiquement.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

— Mon père tenait beaucoup à toi. Il te faisait confiance et t'admirait d'une certaine manière. Lorsqu'il est allé te chercher, il savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Le Seigneur lui a demandé de te trahir, de t'emmener à l'échafaud pour nous montrer à tous que rien d'autre ne comptait que sa volonté. Et mon père a encore une fois baissé la tête et a obéit comme un...

— Draco !» J'ignorais tout cela, mais ces révélations me touchent plus que de raison. « Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement. Il a fait ce qu'il pensait être bon, pour lui, pour sa famille, pour ses convictions.

— Tu ne comprends pas ? Il est venu te chercher pour t'emmener à la mort ! Quel genre de personne fait cela ? Lorsque j'ai compris ça, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas être comme lui. Que ce que je prenais pour de la fierté et du courage n'était en fait que de la faiblesse. Il préférait incliner la tête que de regarder la vérité en face ! Il obéissait aveuglement à un fou furieux, qui le traitait comme un moins que rien.

— Il vous protégeait, ta mère et toi.

— Non, il nous emmenait toujours plus loin dans les ténèbres. Je ne veux pas devenir comme lui.

— Que comptes-tu faire alors ?

— Je ne sais pas, j'ai tout tenté, mais rien n'y fait. J'ai l'impression de me battre tout seul contre l'indifférence générale.» Ces mots me font croire que mes préoccupations sont partagées, c'est plutôt bon signe. « Draco, j'ai longuement réfléchi lorsque j'étais encore enseignant, et je pense que certaines choses peuvent être faites. Cependant, nous allons devoir agir avec discrétion et tact, car les idées de deux anciens Mangemorts ne seront pas nécessairement acceptées spontanément.

— Absolument, à quoi as-tu pensé ?»

Au fur et à mesure que je lui explique mes idées, je le vois qui semble retrouver du courage. Il est d'accord avec la plupart d'entre elles, y compris celles qui le concernent en premier chef. Nous finissons par mettre en place une stratégie pour vaincre les réticences qui ne manqueront pas d'apparaitre. Et nous nous accordons sur la première étape à accomplir : nous allons devoir commencer par convaincre...

…

 _Professeur Granger,_

 _Les événements dont nous avons été témoins aujourd'hui m'ont fait prendre conscience de l'absence de changement dans le comportement des sorciers britanniques. Cependant, je vous pense suffisamment intelligente pour vous rendre compte vous-même que des changements doivent être opérés. Votre engagement pour la libération des elfes, alors que vous n'étiez qu'étudiante me laisse penser que votre obstination et votre inventivité seront des atouts majeurs. Cependant, dans le cas qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui, les personnes nécessitant de l'aide seront consentantes._

 _Votre position au sein de Poudlard ainsi que votre statut d'ancienne combattante vous donnent la légitimité pour accomplir ces_ _nécessaires_ _réformes . Elles ne seront pas toujours faciles à mettre en œuvre, mais vous seule pouvez y parvenir, j'en suis convaincu._

 _Vous-même avez été victime d'une certaine mise à l'écart, parfois même de mon propre fait bien que je n'en sois pas fier. Vous devriez donc être en mesure de savoir combien cela peut être violent, en particulier à l'âge si déterminant des étudiants de Poudlard. C'est pourquoi je tiens à vous faire part de certaines idées que j'ai eues durant mes années d'enseignement et celle de mon directorat. Elles n'ont jamais pu être appliquées car je n'en avais pas la possibilité. Aujourd'hui, vous l'avez, tout le crédit vous reviendra._

 _Tout d'abord, les maisons doivent bénéficier d'une égalité de traitement stricte. Par exemple, l'accueil des nouveaux élèves devrait être fait par une personne neutre, n'ayant pas d'attache particulière avec l'une des maisons. Quelqu'un n'ayant pas étudié à Poudlard par exemple. De plus, la direction doit elle aussi montrer sa neutralité, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je vous pense suffisamment intelligente pour y parvenir. Enfin, comme je l'ai demandé pendant des années au professeur Dumbledore, il n'y a aucune raison pour que les Serpentard soient logés dans les cachots, hormis une tradition désuète et ridicule. Ne pensez pas que nous y restons car nous aimons particulièrement l'air glacial des souterrains. Il y a suffisamment de tours désaffectées pour organiser un tel changement._

 _L'incompréhension chronique entre les différentes cultures, moldue et sorcière, ont déjà conduit à deux guerres beaucoup trop meurtrières. Si personne n'y prend garde, une troisième éclatera, et bien plus vite que vous ne pouvez le croire. C'est pour cela qu'une réforme des enseignements doit être menée à Poudlard. En effet, l'étude des Moldus devrait devenir une matière obligatoire, et ceci dès la première année. Pour libérer du temps dans l'emploi du temps des étudiants, il serait possible et même recommandé de cesser de vouloir à tous prix enseigner les potions dès la première année. Il s'agit d'une matière dangereuse, et comme le montre l'incident de ce matin, tous les élèves n'ont pas la maturité pour s'y essayer à un âge aussi tendre._

 _Enfin, vous serez d'accord que l'enseignement de l'histoire de la magie mériterait aussi une certaine modernisation. Accorder une place plus importante aux deux dernières guerres, et diminuer le temps consacré aux guerres des géants et aux révoltes des Gobelins._

 _Je n'ai aucun moyen de pression sur vous, et il ne s'agit que de suggestions basées sur ma propre expérience. Cependant, je ne peux que vous encourager vivement à les mettre en application, elles ont seulement vocation à éduquer la nouvelle génération, et se prémunir contre l'émergence d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je compte sur votre énergie et votre bon sens pour faire les bons choix._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Severus Snape._

En terminant cette lettre lors de mon retour à la Tête de Sanglier, je sens un poids qui pesait sur mes épaules, sans que j'en ai conscience, me quitter soudainement. Oui, je pense sincèrement qu'en écrivant cette lettre, j'aurais fait quelque chose pour faire changer, au moins un peu, les mentalités. J'ai volontairement usé de certaines astuces rhétorique pour convaincre la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, et si cette lettre n'est pas suffisante, je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser toutes les manœuvres les plus Serpentard pour parvenir à mes fins. Cette dernière bataille, je veux la gagner. Pour moi. Pour tous les adolescents qui ont été séduits par les discours simplistes du Seigneur des Ténèbres car ils n'avaient qu'une vision biaisée de la réalité. Pour ceux qui sont morts car leur sang n'était soi-disant pas le même que les autres. Pour Lily, pour Regulus , pour Charity, pour Draco... La destruction de leurs vies respectives deviendra peut-être moins insupportable si elle permet de faire avancer la société, en particulier l'éducation des sorciers de demain.

Comme hier soir, j'entends le pas de Miss Lovegood se rapprocher du salon. Il ralentit, comme si elle hésitait ou me laissait le choix de la chasser puis elle ouvre la porte doucement. Mon manque de réaction lui fait comprendre qu'elle peut s'asseoir à mes côtés sans me déranger. Le feu craque dans la cheminée, et cette fois c'est moi qui décide de rompre le silence.

« Miss, je vous ai dit de nombreuses choses hier soir. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que je tiens à ce qu'elles restent confidentielles ?

\- Oui, bien sûr monsieur.

\- Je vous ai confié des choses très personnelles, mais je ne sais quasiment rien de vous.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir de plus. Après Poudlard, j'ai un peu exploré le monde, puis je suis devenue journaliste…

\- Oui, oui, je sais tout cela. Il suffit d'ouvrir un livre sur la dernière guerre et toutes ces informations sont faciles à trouver. Non, je veux en savoir plus.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Votre père. »

Je vois brusquement son visage se fermer. J'avais donc raison, il s'est passé quelque chose, et elle ne sortira pas de cette pièce sans que je ne sache ce que c'est.

« Il n'y a rien à dire à son sujet. Il fait ses propres travaux maintenant, et il n'a plus rien à voir avec le Chicaneur.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Vous ne parlez que de lui lorsque vous étiez adolescente, et maintenant il ne fait plus partie de votre vie. Admettez que c'est curieux. »

Elle me regarde fixement, comme si elle tentait de me jauger puis elle pousse un profond soupir, comme pour se donner du courage.

« Il… Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même. Il a toujours été anticonformiste et je l'admirais pour ça. Il ne se laissait jamais dicter ses opinions et ses propos. Pendant la guerre, il a subit une terrible pression car il était le seul à continuer de publier la vérité, mais ça le stimulait, lui donnait l'impression de se battre pour une cause juste. Mais après la guerre, il pensait que la notoriété et le respect qu'il avait acquis continueraient, et que la Gazette serait anéantie. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, et le Chicaneur est redevenu un journal marginal.

\- Je ne comprends pas, votre père ne cherchait pas la gloire pourtant.

\- Non, pas du tout. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, il aurait supporté. Il a ensuite eu une campagne immonde de la part de la Gazette, qui a totalement détruit sa réputation. Il a échappé à Azkaban de justesse.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait pour risquer une telle peine ?

\- Rien, justement. C'était de la pire calomnie ! C'est à ce moment-là que je suis revenue et que j'ai pris la direction du Chicaneur. Le journal souffrait de ces problèmes et il a décidé de le quitter avant que les conséquences ne soient irréversibles. Ça l'a détruit. Ce journal était sa vie. Il l'avait fondé avec ma mère et c'est ce qui lui a permis de tenir lorsqu'elle est morte.

\- J'ignorais tout cela. Que fait-il maintenant ?

\- Il souffre. Quand je vous dis qu'il a été détruit, c'est qu'il… Il n'est plus vraiment lui-même à présent. Il a vécu avec Rolf et moi pendant quelques temps, mais ce n'était pas possible de continuer. Maintenant, il… Il est à Sainte Mangouste. »

Des larmes coulent à présent librement sur ses joues. C'est la première fois que je la vois perdre ainsi ses moyens. Rien ne semble l'atteindre habituellement, mais il s'agit d'un sujet visiblement très sensible. Je suis un peu gêné de l'avoir forcée à me raconter cela mais elle reprend :

« Vous vous souvenez de l'homme que nous avons croisé à la sortie du bateau, Barnabas Cuffe ? »

Je me souviens d'un petit homme gras et chauve. Je ne l'ai vu que de dos car elle voulait à tous prix l'éviter.

« Oui, vaguement.

\- C'est lui qui a organisé cette campagne de calomnie, jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner. »

Les larmes sur son visage ont laissé la place à de la colère. Dans ses yeux brille une rage folle.

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est maintenant terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, c'est le seul salaire que les auteurs peuvent espérer :). Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


	13. Wind of Change

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de la fic "Special Angel" !_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Merci à Elwenn Snape, Destrange et Zeugma412 pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !_

 _Et maintenant, place au texte !_

 _Bonne lecture..._

* * *

Wind of change

Les quelques semaines qui viennent de s'écouler comptent parmi les plus productives de ma vie. Sans que je ne m'en sois réellement aperçu, les changements qui s'accomplissent chaque jour me laissent sans voix. J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir de rester discret et de me débarrasser de Miss Lovegood, et me voici maintenant à vouloir réformer l'enseignement de Poudlard. C'est peut être un effet de mon imagination, mais je crois que côtoyer régulièrement cette jeune femme oblige à changer de point de vue sur la vie. Les choses semblent toujours si faciles lorsqu'elle en parle. Inconsciemment, tout le monde se met des barrières infranchissables, soit à cause de l'éducation, soit à cause d'expériences précédentes. Tout le monde, sauf Miss Lovegood qui semble vivre en se disant que tout est possible. Et si c'était elle qui avait raison ?

Elle a voulu me retrouver, elle a réussi. Elle voulait me faire revenir en Angleterre, elle a réussi à me convaincre. Elle pense que je peux mettre en application mes idées et faire changer les choses, peut être que ce n'est pas si absurde ?

Cela fait quelques jours que j'ai envoyé ma lettre au professeur Granger, et jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas reçu de réponse.

« Professeur, je viens de voir Hermione et elle m'a parlé de certains de vos projets. C'est formidable !

— Attendez, rien n'est fait. Pour le moment, il ne s'agit que de propositions, il reste encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant d'avoir un résultat.

— Bien sûr, mais vous voulez y arriver, et je suis certaine que les choses se passeront bien.

— Pourtant, je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse de votre amie. Si elle trouvait mes idées si bonnes, elle m'aurait contacté, non ?

— Elle voulait consulter certaines personnes avant de vous donner sa réponse. Je crois qu'elle veut vous voir demain pour en discuter plus longuement.

— Pourquoi doit-elle demander l'avis de quelqu'un ? C'est elle la directrice, elle décide de ce qui est bon pour l'école.

— Je ne sais pas. Mais ça avait l'air important. Et puis l'essentiel est que maintenant, elle pense que les choses sont possibles. »

Sa confiance me fait sourire. Elle semble ne jamais douter ou craindre l'échec. Cette jeune femme demeure un mystère pour moi.

Comme elle me l'avait annoncé, un hibou arrive à l'auberge quelques minutes plus tard. Je lui donne un morceau de pain qui trainait sur l'une de tables crasseuses de la salle et déplie le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte. La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard me demande de me présenter demain, à 10h pour savoir quels sont exactement mes projets. Je n'en demandais pas plus, qu'elle s'intéresse à ce que j'ai à lui dire me suffit pour le moment.

...

Des dizaines de paires d'yeux tout autour de moi me fixent. Certaines sont intriguées, d'autres franchement hostiles. La plupart semblent ennuyées.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quelques années en arrière, lorsque je faisais mon discours d'accueil aux nouveaux Serpentard juste après leur répartition. Mais aujourd'hui, les enjeux sont encore plus importants. Je vais devoir trouver les mots pour faire revenir ces adolescents sur le droit chemin.

Lourde responsabilité que m'a attribuée Draco. C'est pour lui que je me tiens devant tous ces élèves en ce moment, pour lui que je m'apprête une fois de plus à raconter mon histoire, dans tout ce qu'elle a de plus sordide, douloureux et commun.

Lorsque Draco me l'a proposé la première fois, je ne pensais pas que l'idée était aussi bonne qu'il semblait le croire. Je lui avais tenu, à lui ainsi qu'à ses camarades, le même genre de discours que celui que je m'apprête à faire, et cela n'avait pas eu la moindre influence. Nombre d'entre eux n'avaient même pas attendus la fin de leur scolarité pour rejoindre les ténèbres. Mais alors que nous étions dans le bureau de Miss Granger et que je lui exposais mes idées, j'ai vu le regard de Draco s'illuminer. Il m'a presque coupé la parole (s'il avait tenté de faire ça lorsqu'il était encore élève, je pense qu'il aurait reçu une retenue bien méritée) pour me demander de raconter mon histoire à ses Serpentard. Il a tellement insisté que j'ai fini par céder. Je dois maintenant trouver les mots justes pour réussir là où tant d'autres ont échoués avant moi.

Je commence à leur parler, leur expliquer pourquoi je suis là, une partie de mon histoire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi en amont à tout ce que je voulais leur dire, mais les mots s'enchainent naturellement. Je leur dit ce que j'aurais voulu qu'on me dise lorsque j'étais adolescent, rejeté de tous, que j'étais un Serpentard qui devait nécessairement être mauvais. Je leur raconte la nuit de mon marquage comme une bête qui, ainsi, ne risque plus de s'échapper. Je leur raconte les nuits d'insomnies après les soirées festives des Mangemorts. Je vois des regards effrayés ou dégoutés, cela m'importe peu. Je n'ai jamais été aussi honnête de ma vie, ces jeunes gens doivent savoir. Je leur parle de cette solitude immense qui noie le cœur lorsque vous êtes face à un enfant, la baguette tendue vers lui et que vous voyez l'éclair vert de la mort se refléter dans ses yeux, juste avant de mourir. Je leur parle de cette douleur insoutenable qui vous prend aux tripes lorsque la Marque se met à bruler, vous obligeant à transplaner pour aller accomplir de nouvelles horreurs. Je leur parle enfin de cette terreur constante qui vous tétanise et qui vous aiguillonne en même temps, car si vous êtes capturé, la mort sera une douce punition.

Je les vois, suspendus à mes paroles. Je vois que certains d'entre eux réalisent toute la souffrance que vivre dans les ténèbres signifie. Je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai raison de dire tout cela car je reconnais certains visages. Des enfants de Mangemorts sont en train de m'écouter et de réaliser toutes les horreurs que leurs parents ont faites. Arriveront-ils à supporter ce poids ? Le poids de la connaissance et de la culpabilité ? Parviendront-ils à les regarder dans les yeux tout en sachant ce qu'ils ont fait et subis ? Je l'ignore, mais pour le moment, la réponse à cette question ne doit pas me détourner de mon objectif. Je dois continuer, les dissuader de reprendre le flambeau, et tant pis pour les conséquences. Si je parviens à en faire revenir ne serait-ce qu'un seul, alors revivre tous ces évènements aura été justifié.

Ma confession touche à sa fin, un long silence pesant s'abat sur la salle commune de Serpentard. Seul le crépitement du feu qui brûle joyeusement dans la cheminée le brise.

« De nombreuses personnes sont mortes lors de cette guerre. Dans les deux camps. Vous en connaissiez sûrement certaines. Toutes ces personnes sont mortes en ayant peur. Lorsqu'on se bat, qu'importe son camp, c'est la terreur qui vous fait bouger, qui vous fait vous relever quand vous tombez. Car vous savez que ce n'est plus une question d'idéaux, de bien ou de mal. Il s'agit seulement de la vie. Et de la mort si vous n'avez pas le bon réflexe au bon moment. Est-ce réellement l'avenir que vous voulez ? Survivre, jour après jour en vivant dans une terreur permanente ? Si c'est le cas, alors continuez, vous obtiendrez ce que vous souhaitez. En revanche, si vous sentez que ce n'est pas la vie que vous voulez, alors ne le faites pas. Ce n'est pas de la lâcheté, le vrai courage est de savoir dire non. Vous avez la chance, en étant à Poudlard, d'avoir des adultes qui se soucient de vous, j'ai côtoyé des élèves comme vous pendant suffisamment d'années pour savoir que ce n'est pas toujours le cas dans vos familles. Les Professeurs Malfoy et Sinistra ne sont pas là pour vous juger, mais pour vous aider à prendre les meilleures décisions pour vous. Le professeur Granger est aussi, malgré sa scolarité chez les Gryffondor, capable de mettre en œuvre de nombreuses choses dans votre intérêt. Cependant, ils ne pourront rien faire malgré vous. Vous êtes les acteurs de votre avenir, pas vos parents, pas vos amis, mais seulement vous. Vous vous sentirez seul sur ce chemin, mais ce n'est pas grave, car ce sera votre choix."

Je promène mon regard sur les élèves qui m'entourent, et soudain je vois une fillette. Elle doit être en troisième ou quatrième année, blonde et semble terrorisée. Elle lève une main tremblante en me fixant comme si j'allais l'attaquer. Je l'interroge du regard. C'est d'une petite voix fluette qu'elle me pose la question que tous ici se posent.

« Monsieur. Etes-vous sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Vous vous êtes battus pour faire tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et pourtant vous avez dû faire semblant d'être mort pendant des années et vous vous êtes exilé en Amérique. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réussi, peut être que vous auriez eu une meilleure vie ?

Comment vous appelez vous, miss ?

Bullstrode. Amanda Bullstrode, monsieur.

Bien. Vous savez, miss Bullstrode qu'il est impossible de connaitre les événements qui auraient pu avoir lieu si nous avions fait d'autres choix. Nous pouvons imaginer, espérer, regretter, mais ce ne sont que des chimères. Cependant, vous devez prendre cet élément en compte : c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'a tué. Il m'a mortellement blessé, puis a laissé son serpent terminer le travail. Mais il m'a aussi fait ce jour-là un cadeau inestimable : l'assurance que j'avais fait le bon choix. Que toutes ses années à œuvrer pour sa chute, à servir deux maitres, n'avaient pas été vaines. Je ne savais pas si, en cas de victoire, le camp de la Lumière aurait un comportement juste envers les perdants, mais je savais que l'inverse n'aurait pas lieu. En voici la preuve, certains d'entre vous ont des liens avec des Mangemorts reconnus, et pourtant vous êtes acceptés à Poudlard.

Tolérés plutôt. » Une voix dans l'assemblée s'élève, mais je ne parviens pas à localiser le garçon qui vient de parler.

« Oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes seulement tolérés. Mais on vous offre la possibilité d'apprendre, de réussir comme les autres. A présent, c'est à vous de travailler plus, car on ne vous pardonnera pas la moindre erreur. Vous serez toujours soupçonnés, c'est pourquoi vous devez vous montrer particulièrement irréprochables. Ne faites pas comme vos aînés, comme moi, en vous réfugiant dans cette idée que vous êtes opprimés et que vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Au contraire, et je l'ai appris à mes dépends, les thèses simplistes comme celles-ci ne pourront vous mener qu'à l'échec. Vous êtes intelligents, tous, vous pouvez réussir votre vie sans vous soumettre à personne. »

Avec le sentiment d'avoir peut être contribué à changer quelques esprits, je me lève et les salue d'un bref signe de tête. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Ils me suivent tous des yeux alors que je sors, j'en suis maintenant certain, pour la dernière fois de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Le couloir du cachot est désert et j'en profite pour m'arrêter et reprendre mes esprits pendant quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas prévu de parler de tout cela avec autant d'honnêteté et de détails. Pourtant, pour avoir vécu avec des Serpentard pendant des années, j'aurais dû savoir que seule la vérité, dans toute son horreur et sa cruauté, pourra avoir les effets que j'espère. Si je leur avais caché une partie de la vérité, ils l'auraient sentis et auraient rejeté tout ce que je leur disais.

J'ai promis ce matin à miss Lovegood de lui raconter mon intervention auprès des Serpentard. Je me mets donc à sa recherche. Elle doit être dans la bibliothèque à faire quelques recherches sur _je-ne-sais-quel_ sujet abscons. Je m'engage donc derrière un tableau qui cache un à passage secret menant des cachots au troisième étage. Beaucoup d'étudiants le connaissent, mais il faut faire attention à la dix-septième marche piégée. A chaque fois que je l'enjambe, un souvenir particulièrement cuisant me revient en mémoire. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis en tête de me pourchasser pour m'enfermer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. J'ai voulu revenir dans ma salle commune avant qu'ils ne m'attrapent et dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié d'enjamber la fameuse marche. Je ne pouvais pas me décoincer et je me retrouvai alors à la merci de mes tourmenteurs. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, ils ont changé d'avis et ont décidé de me laisser ici, mais en bloquant les issus du passage pour que personne ne puisse me trouver. Je suis resté ici pendant quatre longues heures avant que l'infirmière, qui voulait passer par cet endroit ne le décoince et me retrouve. L'humiliation que j'ai ressentie à ce moment n'avait d'égale que la haine que je vouais à James et sa bande. Suite à cet évènement, je n'ai plus emprunté ce passage pendant des années.

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la bibliothèque, celle-ci est quasiment déserte. Quelques élèves de sixième ou septième année sont en train de travailler dans un coin, mais je ne vois miss Lovegood nulle part. Par acquis de conscience, je pose la question à Irma Pince qui me confirme qu'elle ne l'a pas vue de la journée.

Le château est immense, je ne vais donc pas arpenter tous les couloirs en espérant la croiser.

Soudain, une conversation que nous avons eues quelques jours plus tôt me revient en mémoire et me donne un indice sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se trouver. Je me dirige vers les serres. Elle devait vérifier l'une de ses théories concernant une des plantes que Longdubat cultive. La neige crisse sous mes pas alors que je traverse une partie du parc pour rejoindre la troisième serre dans laquelle j'entends du bruit. J'entrouvre discrètement la porte, Longdubat est effectivement présent devant une classe entière d'élèves. Des troisième ou quatrième années à première vue. Visiblement, Miss Lovegood n'est pas là, je m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand quelques paroles de Longdubat m'arrivent aux oreilles :

"Les mandragores sont des plantes très capricieuses, dont les cris à l'âge adulte peuvent vous tuer. Elles sont utilisées dans de nombreuses potions, notamment pour soigner les pétrifications."

Entendre Longdubat parler de potions me fait frissonner. Si ces élèves écoutent un seul mot de ce qu'il leur dit, ils iront droit à la catastrophe. Me préparant à entendre des âneries toujours plus énormes, je continue à écouter son cours. Il parle des filtres de mandragore, mais sans trop s'avancer dans le domaine des potions, puis il évoque d'autres propriétés magiques de la plante, ses caractéristiques, son habitat, ses habitudes. Sa voix est assurée et aucune trace d'hésitation ne laisse penser qu'il consulte des notes. Cette tête de bois aurait-elle fini par apprendre quelque chose ? Le cours se poursuit encore pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Celle-ci me sort de ma concentration.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur ce garçon, je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas si mauvais professeur. J'entends même quelques étudiants qui parlent de lui en sortant de classe et aucun commentaire négatif n'est émis.

Cette fois-ci, je m'éloigne vraiment pour repartir, mais une fois encore je suis interrompu. Sa voix dans mon dos s'élève :

" Professeur Snape ? Je ne vous avais pas vu. Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

— Oui, Miss Lovegood mais elle n'est pas ici donc je m'en vais. Je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence si détestable une seconde de plus.

— Attendez, justement je voulais vous voir. Luna et moi avons beaucoup discuté après ce qu'il s'est passé lors des commémorations, et je... voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit. C'était injuste et cruel.

— Vous n'êtes pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier à penser cela de moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Si, ça en a pour moi. Luna m'a dit que vous ne vouliez pas revenir à cause de cela et que j'avais mis les deux pieds dans le plat, comme d'habitude. Elle m'a fait la morale en fait et je réalise maintenant à quel point c'était stupide de ma part. J'étais surpris de vous voir là et les mots ont dépassés ma pensée. »

J'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que Miss Lovegood ait un tel pouvoir de persuasion, mais j'en reste étonné. Je l'observe attentivement. Il a perdu ce visage joufflu qu'il avait enfant, il semble plus à l'aise dans son corps et une certaine confiance émane de lui. Ses gestes sont assurés, mais je vois toujours dans ses yeux que ma présence le met mal à l'aise. Au fond, qu'importe.

« Votre réaction était normale, la dernière fois que vous m'aviez vu, j'étais en train de vous torturer. Vous m'avez détesté pendant des années, et je vous assure que c'était réciproque. Que vous ne m'ayez pas accueilli à bras ouvert est plutôt une preuve de bon sens. Cependant, j'accepte vos excuses, et veuillez accepter les miennes pour ce que je vous ai fait subir lorsque j'étais directeur. Quand je devais vous protéger."

Je vois son corps se détendre, comme si un poids venait de s'ôter de ses épaules. Il me tend à main, celle-ci est légèrement terreuse. Je la serre en signe de paix. Elle est ferme, mais brève. Nous ne serons jamais amis, Merlin nous en préserve, mais les rancunes du passé sont désormais consignées au passé.

« Je crois que Luna vous attend dans les cachots, dans vos anciens appartements. » Ajoute-t-il d'un air cordial.

Avait-il prévu de me cacher cette information si j'avais refusé ses excuses ?

…

Je retrouve enfin la jeune femme que je cherchais devant mes appartements. Elle m'accueille en souriant et tandis que j'ouvre la porte de mes appartements, elle me dit :

« J'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdu. Pourtant, le chemin entre la salle commue de Serpentard et vos appartements ne semble pas si compliqué.

— Je ne pensais pas que vous m'attendriez ici, c'est tout. C'est Longdubat qui m'a dit où vous trouver.

— Vous avez parlé à Neville ? » J'entends de la stupéfaction dans sa voix, mêlée d'un peu de crainte.

« En effet, et nous venons d'avoir une conversation assez intéressante, au cours de laquelle nous avons reconnus nos torts respectifs. Cela vous convient-il ?

— Que s'est-il passé ? » Je la vois prête à partir pour vérifier l'état de son ami. En d'autres temps, elle n'aurait pas eu tort, mais pas cette fois, je la retiens. « Rassurez-vous, il n'a rien. Vous avez su vous montrer suffisamment persuasive avec lui aussi pour que nous ayons une conversation civilisée. Je pense qu'il a toujours de nombreux défauts, mais je dois reconnaitre qu'il a aussi certaines qualités. Nous ne ferons probablement jamais plus que nous supporter, mais il y a déjà un progrès, n'est-ce pas ?

— Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ce que vous me dites me fait plaisir. Je suis certaine que Neville et vous avez plus en commun que ce que vous ne pensez. »

A ces mots, une vague d'horreur s'empare de moi. L'enthousiasme brouille visiblement son esprit. Longdubat et moi, des points communs ? Quelle idée ubuesque !

Elle semble s'être rendu compte de l'énormité de ce qu'elle vient de dire, car elle me lance un sourire d'excuses et enchaine en me demandant ce qu'il s'est passé avec les Serpentard.

A mesure que nous parlons, nous nous sommes approchés de la serre que je remets en état depuis que je suis revenu. Elle ne l'a pas vue depuis notre arrivée et je guette son visage quand elle verra ce que j'ai réussi à en faire. J'ai pu sauver ce qui pouvait l'être et j'ai remis en place les sorts qui permettaient à l'ensemble de survivre sans mon intervention quotidienne. J'ai perdu certaines espèces rares, bien sûr, mais moins que ce que l'état initial ne laissait craindre.

Nous entrons dans la serre en même temps, et sa voix s'interrompt au milieu d'une phrase quand elle découvre ce qui l'entoure. Je n'en suis pas peu fier et sa réaction me fait plaisir. En se tournant vers moi, elle me dit :

"Professeur, c'est incroyable. Comment avez-vous fait ? Je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez de vos journées, mais à présent, je comprends mieux."

Elle semble fascinée par ce qui l'entoure. Elle regarde chaque plante attentivement, je vois parfois son front se plisser quand elle tente de se souvenir du nom de la plante. Elle a totalement oublié ma présence ou notre conversation précédente. Dans un coin, elle observe quelques secondes un pot et relève la tête vers moi, un éclat moqueur dans le regard.

"Vous cultivez du trèfle à quatre feuilles ?

— Et il s'agit visiblement d'un remède de bonne femme. Même avec un pot complet, on ne peut pas dire que ma vie ait été bénie par la chance. » Elle se mord la lèvre en retournant à sa contemplation. Je me sens obligé de compléter mon explication. « Ces plants m'ont été offerts il y a des années, par une amie. J'ai réussi à les sauver. "

Lorsque nous nous retournons à Pré-au-Lard après une exploration prolongée de la serre, elle ne cesse de parler avec volubilité des exploits que j'ai réussi à accomplir. C'est vrai que je suis fier de ce que j'ai accompli, mais je ne pensais pas déclencher un tel enthousiasme de sa part. Après tout, je dois bien prendre une décision concernant cet endroit, je ne vais pas rester à Poudlard pour m'en occuper éternellement, il faut donc la réhabiliter pour qu'elle fonctionne en autarcie ou la détruire complètement en confiant les plants qui peuvent être sauvés dans des mains compétentes. Lorsque je lui rappelle ce fait, elle se tait brusquement en détournant le regard. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction car il était clair pour tout le monde que je devais repartir. La voir ainsi bouleversée me fait penser que j'avais prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui et que tous les événements qui se sont bousculés m'ont fait oublier.

Je m'excuse rapidement auprès d'elle et transplane à Londres. Je dois régler certaines affaires importantes.

TBC

* * *

 _Le chapitre est maintenant terminé, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. J'adore discuter avec vous, et vos retours peuvent m'aider à améliorer cette fic, même si l'écriture est terminée. Vos retours ont un réel impact sur les publications et les améliorent._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	14. One Last Look

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic (déjà... je n'en reviens pas)._

 _Je tiens une fois de plus à remercier mes revieweurs, qui me motivent a continuer à écrire : Destrange, Zeugma412, Elwenn Snape et LambdaOfTheDeath. Vous me faites trop plaisirà chaque fois :D_

 _Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

One last look

En rentrant chez moi, je sens quelque chose d'inhabituel. Mon instinct me hurle que quelque chose a changé, mais je ne comprends pas de quoi il s'agit. J'allume ma baguette d'un Lumos informulé et commence à regarder partout autour de moi. Soudain, la lueur se reflète sur quelque chose de brillant, à moins de deux mètres de moi.

"Non Luna, inutile de m'attaquer."

Rolf ! Je reconnais immédiatement sa voix dans la pénombre, et me précipite dans ses bras, les larmes au bord des yeux. J'ignorais totalement qu'il devait revenir et il ne peut pas savoir à quel point son retour me soulage.

Il jette un coup d'œil a ma baguette que je tins encore fermement dans ma main droite et je la range, un peu penaude. Il me sourit pour me rassurer, et me faire comprendre qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Encore une fois, ce simple geste de sa part me fait chavirer. A chaque fois qu'il part, je suis heureuse pour lui, mais quand il revient, je suis heureuse tout court. Depuis la guerre, j'ai du mal a me défaire de certains réflexes, et j'ai appris à faire confiance à mon instinct. Maintenant que la paix est revenue, je ne devrais plus me comporter ainsi, mais je n'y parviens pas.

Nous sommes maintenant assis devant une tasse de thé chaud et il me raconte son périple.

"... avons descendu l'Amazone en bateau, mais des remous nous ont fait chavirer. Jo, Adrian et moi avons pu regagner la berge à la nage, et nous avons vu notre embarcation nous filer sous le nez. L'autre bateau a rapidement vu que nous n'étions plus là, et s'est arrêté quelques mètres plus loin, dans un endroit plus calme. Nous étions trempés, nous avions perdu nos affaires et nous étions bloqués au milieu de cette forêt. Nous pensions que rien de pire ne pouvait nous arriver ce jour-là, jusqu'au moment où un ronflack cornu nous a chargés, attiré par l'odeur du feu de camp.

— Un ronflack cornu ? Vraiment ? C'est incroyable ! Nous qui pensions qu'ils vivaient en Afrique, pas en Amérique du Sud ?"

Je vois mon mari éclater de rire, mais ne comprends pas pourquoi ce que je viens de dire est si drôle, ce qui me vexe un peu.

" Non, nous n'avons croisé aucune bestiole de ce genre. Tu avais l'air tellement perdue dans tes pensées que j'ai voulu te faire réagir. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu tes habitudes, et que tu écoutes toujours ce qui se dit, même si tu n'en as pas l'air.

\- Et bien si, je le fais toujours, tu vois ?"

Il semble s'apercevoir à ma moue que je n'ai pas trop apprécié sa petite blague. Je suis ravie qu'il soit revenu, et j'écoute ses récits avec délice, mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon assiette ce soir. Je suis admirative de ce que fait Severus Snape depuis qu'il est revenu, et chaque jour je me félicite d'être partie à sa recherche. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il s'investie autant dans ces changements. A-t-il décidé de rester et de changer les choses, de gré ou de force ? Ou fait-il cela pour me montrer que rien ne peut être fait ? A-t-il une réelle volonté de mener ses projets à bien ?

Je sais que le retour de Rolf est une excellente nouvelle, mais je n'arrive pas a me rejouir totalement.

"Luna, je commence à te connaitre un peu et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Est-ce que je dois continuer à te raconter par le menu ce qui est arrivé, ou est ce que tu vas te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il me regarde dans les yeux, et je comprends que c'est la véritable raison de son retour.

"Dans tes lettres, tu étais vraiment enthousiaste sur ce qu'il se passait, mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis revenu parce que je pensais que tu avais peut être besoin de parler de ça à quelqu'un."

Sans pouvoir me retenir, je me précipite à nouveau dans ses bras, sous son regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un telle réaction. Mais il a parfaitement compris, j'ai besoin de parler de mes doutes à quelqu'un qui ne le connait pas, qui n'a pas d'à-priori sur lui, et surtout que ne l'a jamais eu comme professeur.

" Quand il a décidé de revenir, nous avions convenu que ce n'était que provisoire. Depuis, beaucoup de choses se sont passées, et il a commencé à avoir des projets, à rencontrer du monde pour les faire avancer. Et j'ai commencé à me demander s'il ne voulait pas finalement rester ici. Mais il y a trois semaines, il m'a dit... il a commencé à parler de son retour. Je ne m'y attendais pas et j'ai été surprise, car ce qu'il est en train de faire est énorme et très important. Il ne peut pas partir comme ça, de but en blanc.

\- Il a donné une date ? Une échéance ?

\- Non, mais il m'a montré qu'il l'envisageait dans un futur assez proche.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une surprise ?

\- Non plus. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais j'avais commencé à espérer que...

\- Qu'il resterait ? Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce qu'il reste ? Les choses étaient claires depuis le début, non ?

\- C'est idiot, je sais. Mais... A mon avis, il devrait rester. Il vivotte là-bas. Il fait du travail de seconde zone. Personne ne le connait, et il est obligé de recommencer toute sa carrière. C'est du gâchis. Si tu savais à quel point les potions qu'on lui demande sont ridicules pour quelqu'un comme lui.

\- Que faut-il faire alors ?

\- Il devrait rester, et continuer ce qu'il fait. Grâce à lui, peut-être que des guerres comme celle que j'ai connue n'existeront plus. Peut-être que des histoires comme la sienne n'arriveront plus. Peut-être...

\- Luna. Arrête ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Que des guerres éclateront toujours. Et qu'un seul homme, même s'il s'appelle Severus Snape, ne peut pas accomplir ce que tu décris.

\- Nous lui devons bien ça..."

Même à mes propres oreilles, mon murmure sonne faux. Rolf à raison, et nous le savons tous les deux. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, et jamais je ne pourrais le retenir ici. D'ailleurs, je ne le veux même pas car je sais qu'il finirait par en souffrir.

Les bras de Rolf resserrent leur étreinte autour de moi. J'inspire son odeur douce qui me rassure et m'apaise. Avec lui à mes côtés, rien ne peut m'arrêter.

...

Le lendemain matin, j'ai finalement repris mes esprits, et alors que nous prenons notre petit-déjeuner, un hibou frappe contre la fenêtre de notre appartement. Il a l'air épuisé, comme si le trajet qu'il venait d'accomplir avait été particulièrement périlleux. Rolf se lève pour lui ouvrir et le soigne après m'avoir donné la lettre qui m'était destinée. Elle a souffert du voyage, et l'encre a légèrement bavé, comme si de l'eau l'avait diluée. Je ne reconnais pas l'écriture ronde et ample, mais je l'ouvre quand même, ma curiosité piquée. La lettre est composée de plusieurs parchemins, j'ouvre le premier :

 _Chère_ _Luna,_

 _Des événements récents m'ont poussée à démissionner de mon précédent emploi, et j'aimerais savoir si votre offre est toujours valable. Travailler pour le Chicaneur depuis les Etats-Unis serait pour moi un honneur et une fierté. J'ai déjà réfléchi à certaines idées d'articles qui pourraient correspondre à ce que vous m'avez proposée. Je les ai joins à cette lettre pour que vous puissiez me dire s'ils correspondent à l'esprit de votre journal._

 _Je vous remercie par avance,_

 _Ruth_

Je suis ravie que Ruth finisse par accepter ma proposition. Je prends les projets qu'elle m'a envoyés pour les lire plus tard et ne peut qu'éclater de rire devant le regard interrogateur de Rolf. Je lui explique rapidement la raison de ma joie. Il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras, heureux pour moi que mes projets avancent enfin. Un rapide baiser, et je pars pour les bureaux du Chicaneur. J'ai hâte d'annoncer à Ernie la décision de Ruth, et de lire ses articles.

...

L'ambiance qui règne dans la salle de rédaction du Chicaneur est curieuse. Je sens une fébrilité inhabituelle qui m'inquiète un peu, mais c'est lorsque je vois Ernie se précipiter au devant de moi que je comprends que quelque chose est arrivé.

"Ah Luna, enfin tu es là. Tout le monde est sur le pont ce matin, et il faut que nous décidions de la ligne à adopter.

\- Mais enfin, de quoi me parles-tu ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

\- Tu n'as pas reçu mon hibou ? Bon, je te résume. Il y a quelques temps, des parents d'élèves de Poudlard sont allés se plaindre auprès du conseil d'administration, car Severus Snape est revenu au château. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié, et le conseil leur a donné raison, et a suspendu la directrice.

\- Quoi ? Hermione est suspendue ?

\- Oui, Pour le moment, c'est Filius Flitwick qui assure l'intérim en tant que sous-directeur. Mais ça ne peut pas durer très longtemps comme ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Snape est innocent, tout le monde le sait !

\- Oui, si tu le dis. Mais l'embauche de Draco Malfoy avait déjà fait grincer quelques dents. Maintenant Severus Snape qui veut changer certains enseignements à Poudlard, c'est la goutte d'eau de trop.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !"

Pinçant les lèvres, Ernie me tend un exemplaire de la Gazette, qui titre en première page "Poudlard : Nouveau repère de Mangemorts ?". Des exemplaires d'autres journaux sont posés sur une table à coté de nous, et les titres sont tous plus évocateurs les uns que les autres : "Hermione Granger veut-elle recruter de nouveaux adeptes des Arts Sombres ?", "Pour qui se bat réellement Hermione Granger ?" ou encore "Le retour de Severus Snape annonce-t-il le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?". Mon cœur rate un battement, ce n'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas être bête a ce point ! La voix d'Ernie me tire de ma contemplation.

"Alors Luna, quelle ligne adoptons-nous ?

\- Celle de la vérité ! Severus ne recrute pour personne et les changements qu'ils veut faire sont de bonnes choses pour l'école. Hermione n'est pas du tout sous influence. C'est ridicule !"

La légère moue que je vois apparaître sur son visage me fait comprendre que malgré ses réticences, Ernie va respecter mon point de vue. Il n'a pas de très bons souvenirs de sa scolarité avec Severus Snape, mais il va réussir a mettre ses propres ressentiments de côté pour garder un point de vue objectif. Je lui fais confiance pour cela.

A présent que cette histoire est entre de bonnes mains, je dois aller voir le principal intéressé. Soit il est au courant et je risque de le retrouver aussi froid et renfermé qu'après les commémorations, soit il ne le sait pas et je vais devoir lui expliquer en douceur. Dans les deux cas, cette discussion prévoit d'être délicate.

Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je me rends donc dans mon bureau et transplane directement à Pré-au-Lard, en face de la Tête de Sanglier. La rue est déserte, les journalistes n'ont pas encore réussi à découvrir où il se cachait. C'est plutôt bon signe. Le pub est toujours aussi sale, poussiéreux et désert mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Dans les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre qu'il loue, je réfléchis à ce que je dois lui dire. Je dois commencer par lui annoncer que son retour a été dévoilé, puis qu'Hermione...

"Luna ? Tu ne devais pas être au journal aujourd'hui ?

\- Rolf ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

Derrière lui, la voix traînante de mon ancien professeur retentit :

"Parfait, je vois que je n'ai pas de présentations à faire. Vous prévoyez d'inviter encore beaucoup de gens chez moi ?"

Je suis bouche bée et devant mon air hébété, Rolf consent enfin à m'expliquer la raison de sa présence ici :

"Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, j'ai voulu rencontrer en personne Severus Snape. Nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous ce matin pour discuter un peu.

\- Discuter ? Vous voulez dire que vous avez accepté de rencontrer un inconnu juste pour... parler ?

\- Oui, cela vous semble-t-il si étrange ? me répond Severus en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. J'étais curieux de rencontrer celui que vous m'aviez tant décrit. Mais quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air bouleversée.

\- Je... Oui, je suis venue vous prévenir que des journalistes risquent de venir vous importuner. Bientôt."

Je lui raconte ce que j'ai appris ce matin, et à mesure que je parle, je vois leurs visages se fermer. Chacun mesure la portée de ce que je suis en train de dire et lorsque j'ai enfin fini, un long silence s'abat sur nous. Nous réfléchissons au meilleur moyen de gérer la situation. Soudain, la voix grave de Severus s'élève :

"Miss Granger doit retrouver son poste au plus tôt. Elle seule à la possibilité de mener notre projet à bien.

\- Mais le conseil vient de la suspendre. Vous avez entendu Luna, non ?

\- Ils la réintégreront dans ses fonctions si la colère des parents se calme.

\- Ce qui signifie ? Je demande d'une petite voix, ayant peur de comprendre.

\- Que la cause de cette colère doit disparaître. Dans notre cas, il s'agit de moi. Dès que je partirai, les choses reviendront dans l'ordre.

\- Vous voulez dire que...

\- Oui, je dois quitter la Grande Bretagne au plus tôt. Je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait encore une fois aussi précipitamment, mais il semble que ce soit mon destin.

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Ce n'est pas juste !

\- Voyez vous une autre solution ? Comme je me mordille la lèvre silencieusement, il reprend. Ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je fais cela. Ma présence ici n'est plus souhaitable et je suis un obstacle à la réalisation de mes projets. Je dois régler quelques affaires, mais je pense que dans deux ou trois jours, je serai prêt à partir."

Je sens mon propre visage pâlir. Quoi ? Si vite ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, pas aussi rapidement ! Rolf me prend doucement par le bras et commence à m'entraîner vers la sortie.

"Luna, nous devons y aller. Il a certainement des choses à préparer, et nous ne devons pas le gêner. Professeur, j'ai une amie au ministère qui pourra peut-être vous aider à organiser le transplanage international ? Voulez-vous ses coordonnées ?

\- Cela me serait très utile, en effet. Merci."

Rolf m'interroge du regard, et je hoche la tête, vaincue. Nous le laissons donc là, seul et une fois de plus rejeté par les sorciers britanniques.

...

Lorsque nous arrivons, trois jours plus tard au Ministère, Severus est déjà là et nous attend. Rolf me tient la main et sa présence me réconforte. Il n'y a que nous trois dans cette salle du troisième étage du Ministère, dédiée aux déplacements à longue distance. Seul le bruit de nos pas résonne dans le silence pesant qui règne. Sans surprise, Severus n'a qu'une petite valise, la même que celle qu'il avait en venant. Il n'emporte rien de plus avec lui.

Nous nous saluons, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait quoi dire. Les mots sont superflus dans un tel moment, ce que nous pouvons dire me semble si ridicule... Ma gorge se serre à l'idée même de le laisser partir dans ces circonstances. Il avait raison, personne ne l'accepte ici tel qu'il est, sa place n'a jamais été ici. Il sert cordialement la main de Rolf. Je suis persuadée qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre à merveille. Puis il finit par se tourner vers moi. Son regard sombre et impénétrable me fixe. J'ai l'impression que nous sommes là depuis une éternité lorsqu'il finit par murmurer un simple mot:

"Merci"

Comme si ces cinq petites lettres venaient de lui brûler les lèvres, il se détourne brusquement, se place sur le repère visible au sol en nous tournant le dos, empoigne sa valise et disparaît, sans un regard.

Je sens ma vue se troubler, les larmes roulent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les contrôler. Rolf me sert dans ses bras. C'est fini, jamais je ne reverrai Severus Snape.

...

Ce départ a été un déchirement. Il est reparti vivre sa vie, selon ses choix et ses propres aspiration. Je persiste à penser que c'est du gâchis, mais rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Marchant dans la rue, plongée dans mes sombres pensées, je n'ai pas vu la chouette effraie s'approcher de moi et se poser sur mon épaule en me faisant sursauter. Le volatile rétablit son équilibre d'un battement d'aile et me jette un hululement courroucé.

Elle me tend une patte portant un parchemin, je le dénoue et elle repart en me jetant un dernier coup d'œil mécontent. J'ignore qui est le propriétaire de cette chouette, mais elle a un sale caractère.

 _Miss Lovegood_

 _Le comportement que j'ai adopté envers la direction du Chicaneur et plus particulièrement envers votre père était irrespectueux et malintentionné. Malgré de nombreuses divergences de points de vue avec la ligne éditoriale de votre journal, je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre personnellement à votre famille, et je vous demande d'accepter mes excuses les plus sincères. De plus, l'utilisation des moyens humains et matériels de la Gazette pour nuire à votre réputation a été une faute de ma part, et n'est pas digne du comportement attendu d'un journaliste digne de ce nom._

 _J'ai appris récemment les conséquences malheureuses de mon comportement, et vous m'en voyez sincèrement navré._

 _Je ne peux plus rien faire aujourd'hui pour réparer mes erreurs, mais sachez que je me tiens à votre entière disposition si mon aide est la bienvenue._

 _Avec toutes mes excuses,_

 _Barnabas Cuffe_

Je dois m'asseoir a cause du choc que ce courrier m'inflige. J'attends qu'il admette avoir été la cause des malheurs de mon père depuis des années, mais jamais je n'aurais espéré une telle lettre. Par quel miracle a-t-il fini par reconnaître ce dont je ne cesse de l'accuser depuis des années ? Comme il le dit, il est trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit pour soigner mon père, mais savoir que j'ai raison et que la Gazette s'est volontairement acharnée sur lui me fait chaud au cœur. Mon père ne se rendra probablement pas compte de ce que cela signifie, mais je ne me serai pas battue en vain.

Lorsque je retrouve Rolf le soir, je suis partagée entre la tristesse du départ de Severus et la joie immodérée que la lettre de Barnabas Cuffe m'a procurée. Lorsque je lui relate le contenu de la lettre, je vois poindre un léger sourire en coin qui attise ma curiosité.

" Que sais-tu de cette lettre ?

\- Rien.

\- Rolf, je te connais suffisamment bien pour reconnaître quand tu mens. Et c'est le cas en ce moment.

\- J'ai promis de ne rien dire.

\- Je suis journaliste, si je veux découvrir quelque chose, ça me prendra plus ou moins de temps, mais je finirai par savoir. Alors épargne-moi ce travail, et dis-moi."

Il éclate de rire devant mon regard courroucé, puis soupire.

" Bon d'accord. Oui, je savais que Barnabas Cuffe devait t'écrire. Mais je ne savais pas quand.

\- Qui te l'a dit ? Et pourquoi ?

\- C'est... Severus Snape. Il me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu, l'autre jour. Tu lui avais raconté l'histoire de ton père, et il voulait... aider à un peu arranger les choses. Sauf que j'ignorais qu'il avait fait en sorte que cette lettre te parvienne après son départ. Je ne le connais pas bien, mais ce genre de comportement ne m'étonne pas vraiment de sa part.

\- Il lui a fait du mal ? A Barnabas ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout. Il savait que tu désapprouverais, alors il ne lui a rien fait. Même s'il en avait furieusement envie, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

\- Que lui a-t-il fait alors ?

\- Il l'a un peu menacé, mais il a rapidement vu que ça ne donnerait rien, alors il l'a ensorcelé. Une de ces créations apparemment."

En entendant ces mots, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Le peu que je connais de ces "créations" me fait craindre le pire pour mon ennemi.

"De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Je n'ai pas compris les détails techniques, mais il s'agit d'un sort qui oblige à dire la vérité. Quelque chose qui sur les mêmes principes que le Veritaserum, mais plus puissant, et permanent. Je le cite : Maintenant, nous sommes sûrs qu'un journaliste au moins de la Gazette dit la vérité. Ce qui changera un peu."

Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. Même absent, Severus Snape est capable de faire l'impossible.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est maintenant terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est très important pour moi :)_

 _Il reste encore l'épilogue qui sera publié dans deux semaines, et j'ai eu quelques idées pour des OS bonus, qui seront publiés au fil de mon inspiration._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	15. Now we are free

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Voici aujourd'hui l'Epilogue de "Special angel" qui se déroule sept mois après la fin du chapitre précédent._

 _Merci beaucoup aux lecteurs qui m'encouragent et me laissent des messages, vous me faites toujours tellement plaisir ! Merci ! LambdaOfTheDeath, Lia9749 (bienvenue !), Destrange et Zeugma412, c'est à vous que je m'adresse ;)_

 _Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Now we are free

C'est le bruit contre la fenêtre qui me réveille en sursaut. La lumière du soleil me fait plisser les yeux, et je vois qu'un hibou tape impatiemment contre la vitre. Il a l'air épuisé, je lui ouvre donc la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et se poser sur la table. Il n'a même pas la force de se tenir sur ses pattes et ne pourra pas effectuer le voyage retour de sitôt, je vais devoir l'héberger quelques jours.

Sans plus lui prêter attention, je saisis le paquet qu'il transportait. Il serait dommage qu'il ait fait un tel trajet pour rien. Il est rectangulaire, assez lourd et fait un vingtaine de centimètres de côté. J'arrache le papier raft pour découvrir qu'il s'agit d'un livre "Plantes rares à l'usage des potions" par... _Neville Longdubat_? C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Comment un éditeur sain d'esprit a-t-il pu autoriser une catastrophe ambulante telle que Neville Longdubat à parler de potions ? J'ouvre précipitamment l'ouvrage et la première page est couverte d'une écriture manuscrite que je reconnais comme étant celle de Luna Scamander :

 _Monsieur,_

 _Si mes calculs sont exacts, le hibou devrait arriver à destination dans trois jours, soit un an exactement après notre première rencontre dans ce café de Philadelphie. J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vos affaires sont toujours aussi florissa_ _ntes. De mon côté, je vais très bien, le journal a de plus en plus de succès et Rolf vient de partir en Afrique centrale pour poursuivre certaines de ses recherches. Il espère publier un article prochainement dans une revue spécialisée. Ruth, quant à elle, m'envoie des articles très intéressants, qui seraient encore enrichis par une certaine interview exclusive. Mais je ne vais pas encore perdre mon temps à vous expliquer en quoi celle-ci serait intéressante._

 _Ici, les choses évoluent assez lentement, malgré les efforts d'Hermione qui se bat pour imposer ses réformes. Elle ne se décourage jamais et saura vaincre les dernières réticences, j'en suis certaine. Elle me demande d'ailleurs de vous transmettre ses amitiés, ce qui est chose faite. Cependant, je crois que vous êtes intrigué par le livre que vous tenez dans les mains. Je suis certaine que votre première pensée en voyant le titre de ce livre est que Neville est une telle calamitée dans la confection des potions qu'il est irresponsable de le laisser écrire sur le sujet. C'est peut-être vrai mais lisez tout de même cette note complètement._

 _Sachez que Neville est terrorisé à l'idée que vous lisiez son livre, mais il a lui-même convenu que vous étiez le plus a même de donner un avis éclairé sur les sujets dont il est question. Après votre départ, vous ne nous aviez pas donné d'instructions concernant votre serre, et j'ai pris sur moi de la lui montrer. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de vous, il a du admettre que cette serre faisait partie des plus impressionnante qu'il ait vu. C'est à présent lui qui s'en occupe. En voyant toutes les espèces rares que vous aviez réussi à sauver, il a décidé de les répertorier puis le projet a pris de l'ampleur jusqu'à devenir le livre que vous tenez entre les mains._

 _Bien qu'il n'ose pas vous le demander, Neville est certain que vos connaissances pourraient enrichir ses recherches. Le livre n'est pas encore publié, mais si vous avez des remarques concernant ce qu'il a écrit, il révisera son texte._

 _Ne soyez pas trop méchant dans vos corrections. Il ne s'agit pas d'un devoir de première année._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Luna_

 _PS : Je n'ai pas retrouvé le pot de trèfles. L'avez-vous déplacé ?_

Sa dernière remarque me fait sourire, car cette plante est effectivement la seule que j'ai ramenée avec moi. Elle trône à présent sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Cette jeune femme est décidément bien observatrice.

Je commence à feuilleter le reste du livre. Les illustrations sont de bonne qualité, et les textes que je survole ont l'air globalement correct. Une telle lecture me prendra un peu de temps, mais ce n'est pas ce qui me manque en ce moment. Et si je veux éviter que Mr Longdubat n'écrive trop de bêtises, je vais devoir l'aider un peu.

Le hibou s'agite un peu et a compris que je ne le porterai pas jusqu'au perchoir. Un hululement mécontent et il s'envole pour aller se poser dans le coin de la pièce. Je lui donne un peu d'eau et de quoi manger puis m'assois dans mon fauteuil pour commencer ma lecture, une plume et de l'encre rouge à portée de main. Je n'ai plus fait ça depuis des années, mais les anciens reflexes reviennent vite. Curieusement, trouver des commentaires toujours plus acides est une tache épuisante. Il faut faire preuve d'originalité et de sens de la formule. Année après année, les élèves faisaient toujours les mêmes âneries, leurs écrits étaient toujours aussi insipides, mais il fallait trouver à chaque fois de nouvelles façons de le leur faire savoir.

Cependant, à mesure que ma lecture avance, je dois bien reconnaitre que ce que je lis n'est pas dénué de bon sens et que si ce n'était pas Longdubat qui l'avait écrit, j'irai peut être même jusqu'à dire que c'est intéressant. Il y a sommes toutes peu d'erreurs, et elles portent principalement sur des sujets très pointus de l'art des potions, que même certains potionnistes ne connaissent pas. Manifestement, mon ancien élève a fait beaucoup de recherches pour écrire ce livre, surtout concernant les espèces les plus rares.

Je ne finis ma lecture que le lendemain après-midi. Il a fallu que je fasse quelques recherches supplémentaires pour vérifier certaines données, mais le livre est enfin entièrement annoté. Jamais je ne l'admettrai en public, mais il est de bonne qualité, et pourrait devenir un livre de référence, en particulier concernant certaines espèces peu documentées. Je prends donc un morceau de parchemin pour écrire ma réponse à Luna. Elle la transmettra à Mr Longdubat.

 _Mrs Scamander,_

 _Comme vous me l'avez demandé, j'ai entièrement corrigé le manuscrit de votre ami. Sachez que je n'étais pas méchant dans mes commentaires, je disais ce qui devait être dit, c'est tout. Si une copie est un torchon, je ne vais pas laisser un élève dans l'ignorance de ce fait. Vous pourrez transmettre le livre à Mr Longdubat._

 _Je suis persuadé que la persévérance de Miss Granger viendra à bout de tous les obstacles. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi obstinée qu'elle. J'entends parfois jusqu'ici parler des réformes qu'elle mène à Poudlard. Si elle vient un jour ici, il faudra la prévenir qu'elle a de nombreux admirateurs. Selon ce que j'entends, elle serait en train de "dépoussiérer cette bonne vieille Angleterre qui s'endort depuis des années". Je crois que dans la bouche des américains, il s'agit d'un compliment._

 _Ma petite entreprise commence à bien fonctionner, les commandes se font de plus en plus nombreuses et les clients ont l'air satisfaits de ce que je leur vends. Je commence même à me demander comment je vais faire face à toutes ces demandes. Il est hors de question de recruter un potionniste, le niveau ici est encore pire qu'à Poudlard, mais peut être que si les choses continuent ainsi, je prendrai un apprenti. Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, je ne dois pas aller trop vite, car je risquerai d'empiéter sur certaines plates-bandes._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'interview, je pensais avoir été clair : je ne veux pas la rencontrer. Je n'ai rien à lui dire, et personne n'a envie de connaitre mon avis. Votre journaliste a certainement des choses bien plus intéressantes à raconter que ma vie. Si ce n'est pas le cas, posez-vous la question de l'utilité de son poste._

 _J'espère que vous allez bien, et mes amitiés à Miss Granger,_

 _Bien à vous_

 _Severus Snape_

 _PS : Le hibou est bien arrivé au moment où vous l'aviez prévu._

J'attache le livre et la lettre à la patte du hibou qui a eu le temps de reprendre des forces pendant ma lecture et l'emmène jusqu'à la fenêtre. D'un battement d'aile, il prend son envol et part pour l'Angleterre. Même s'il m'arrive parfois de me demander si j'ai fait le bon choix, la vie que je mène ici me va bien. Les nouvelles que Luna m'envoient me suffisent et les contacts que j'ai pu établir avec l'aide de Rolf m'ont beaucoup aidé. Dans chacune de ses lettres, elle revient à la charge concernant une interview qu'elle voudrait que je fasse. A chaque fois, je refuse, c'est presque devenu une blague entre nous. Je suis sincère quand je lui dis que je ne pense pas que mon portrait intéresserait qui que ce soit. Mais elle insiste et semble persuadée que cette Ruth serait la personne idéale. J'ai eu à faire à des journalistes bien trop souvent dans ma vie pour avoir envie d'en rencontrer d'autres.

Accoudé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde l'oiseau s'éloigner jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon et repense à tout le chemin que j'ai parcouru depuis que j'ai reçu cette fameuse invitation, il y a un an. Ma stupéfaction d'avoir été retrouvé tant de temps après la Bataille Finale, la curiosité qui m'avait poussée à aller à la rencontre de ma mystérieuse correspondante, l'entêtement de Miss Lovegood à me faire revenir en Angleterre. Et puis ma décision qui a tout fait basculer.

Je repense parfois à cette Mrs Van Stephan, qui sans le savoir, a eu un impact si important sur ma vie. Je me souviens de l'irritation cruelle que l'annonce de sa mort m'a fait ressentir, alors que je ne la connaissais même pas. C'est cette impuissance à la sauver qui m'a finalement décidé à accepter la demande de Luna. Et même si c'est trop tard, je continue à chercher une solution à cette énigme. J'espère, malheureusement sans trop y croire, que si un jour je découvre une solution, celle-ci soit inutile. Malgré les serments de paix éternelle, les leçons apprises dans la douleur seront surement oubliées, et dans quelques années les mêmes horreurs recommenceront. Alors ce jour-là, peut être qu'une potion de soin pourrait être utile.

La malédiction dont elle était victime était l'une des pires inventions de la magie. Revivre son pire souvenir, encore et encore est une torture innommable. Aucun espoir de guérison, aucune alternative. Seulement le désespoir jusqu'à la mort. Le sorcier qui a inventé ce sort devait être un sadique particulièrement cruel.

Enfin ! Ce n'est pas en rêvassant ainsi que je vais contribuer à faire avancer la science. En me secouant mentalement, je referme la fenêtre avec précaution, pour ne pas faire chuter le pot de trèfle qui est posé sur le rebord. Je souris en regardant ce pot qui a tant intrigué Luna Scamander. Elle a sûrement comment à s'imaginer des histoires toutes plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres alors qu'il s'agit seulement d'une plante qu'une talentueuse potionniste m'avait donné un jour, lors d'une convention lorsque je n'étais pas encore _persona non grata._ Elle travaillait sur la place de la superstition dans l'art des potions, et ses premiers écrits paraissaient prometteurs. Nous avons correspondu pendant un temps, d'un point de vue strictement académique, et lorsque nous avons fini par nous rencontrer, elle m'a donné ce plant. Rien de très original en somme, c'est une pratique très courante dans les sociétés de potionnistes.

Soudain, une pensée m'effleure. Elle m'avait parlé de certaines anciennes croyances concernant les trèfles à quatre feuilles, qui avaient des pouvoirs particulièrement étonnants. Que m'avait-elle dit ? J'ai beau fouiller dans mes souvenirs, je ne parviens pas à me rappeler des détails, les souvenirs s'échappent comme de l'eau à mesure que je tente de les rattraper. Mes problèmes de mémoires, que je parviens la plupart du temps à gérer, sont un calvaire dans ce genre de moments.

Elle m'avait dit, dans une de ses lettres, que les druides les utilisaient. Les grecs aussi, mais contre les morsures de serpents, ce qui ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment. Mais que disaient les druides ? Ah oui, ils permettent de démasquer les démons et de préserver du diable. Mais est-ce que je pourrais utiliser une propriété comme celle-ci dans ma potion de soin ? Peut-on considérer que la malédiction agit comme un démon, une possession maléfique qui peut être repoussée par les propriétés du trèfle ?

Je ne suis pas sûr de mon idée, mais c'est la meilleure que j'ai eue depuis longtemps. Malheureusement, mes souvenirs sont trop flous pour servir de base solide à une expérimentation. Peut-être que le meilleur moyen serait de demander à une spécialiste. Et qui serait plus indiquée pour cela que celle qui m'a donné cette plante ? Je reprends aussitôt ma plume et un autre parchemin pour lui demander. Peut-être qu'avec un peu chance, elle acceptera de me répondre malgré ce que j'ai fait. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je l'ai déçue et ma plongée dans les ténèbres m'a rendu totalement infréquentable. Elle est ma seule chance, je dois la convaincre de ma bonne foi.

Une fois ma seconde lettre expédiée, je n'ai plus qu'à attendre une hypothétique réponse. En attendant, je peux commencer à faire quelques essais, pour voir comment réagit cette plante à l'utilisation. C'est un ingrédient que je n'ai jamais testé mais qui a incontestablement des propriétés magiques que je vais devoir apprivoiser. Quelle forme serait la plus utilisable : l'infusion ? La poudre ? La plante entière ?

Je n'en sais rien et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la fièvre de la recherche me reprend. Je commence à faire quelques tests, et à prendre des notes. De nouvelles idées surgissent et me donnent envie de tenter de nouvelles choses. Les parchemins s'accumulent, la chaleur dans le laboratoire devient étouffante. Un chaudron sur le feu, puis deux, puis trois. Je coupe, je broie, je mélange. Des mélanges aux couleurs exotiques sont créés, puis de la fumée noire et âcre m'oblige à évacuer les lieux. Ce n'est pas grave, ça me donne un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer et de trouver une solution. Je reprends à zéro et cette fois-ci, c'est bon, le nombre de tour de mélange est correct. La potion a l'air stable, mais rien ne me dit qu'elle est efficace, ni même si elle n'est pas toxique. Ah qu'est-ce que ce défi m'avait manqué ! Soudain, un sifflement inquiétant commence, et je n'ai que le temps de jeter un Protego à la hâte avant que le chaudron n'explose.

Bon, la préparation n'était pas si stable que ça.

Ce n'est pas grave, je dois aborder le problème autrement. Je relève la tête et m'aperçois que la nuit est tombée. Vu la hauteur de la lune, ça fait même un bon moment. Les yeux commencent à me piquer. Je dois aller me coucher, car la fatigue risque de me faire faire de nouvelles erreurs. Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurai peut-être de nouvelles idées demain matin.

...

C'est le bruit strident de la sonnette qui me fait bondir de mon lit. Qui est le malotru qui ose ainsi me déranger en plein milieu de la nuit ? Enfin, la lumière qui entre à flots dans ma chambre m'informe qu'il doit être au moins quatorze heures. Dans ma fatigue, j'ai oublié de fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre, mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de dormir comme une souche.

Tentant de me remettre tant bien que mal les idées en place, je saisis quelques vêtements au passage, ainsi que ma baguette pour accueillir mon visiteur de la manière la plus appropriée en regard du dérangement qu'il me cause.

J'entrebâille la porte et c'est une jeune femme qui se tient là, visiblement un peu nerveuse. Son visage me dit très vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne parviens pas à remettre un nom.

"Bonjour. Seriez-vous Severus Snape ?

\- Ca dépend. Qui le demande ?

\- Je m'appelle Ruth Whelan. Je suis journaliste free-lance pour Le Chicaneur. Vous devez connaitre Luna Scamander ?

\- Partez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais partez et ne revenez pas ! C'est clair ?"

Dans un mouvement théâtral, je claque la porte aussi fort que je le peux. Comment cette gamine stupide a-t-elle pu me trahir ainsi ? Je savais que Luna était journaliste et je l'ai laissé m'amadouer. Malgré mon désaccord on ne peut plus explicite, elle a donné mon adresse à cette fouineuse, qui a le culot de venir chez moi pour m'interviewer. Et puis quoi encore ? Elle voudrait que je lui serve le thé en plus ?

Une seconde sonnerie retentit. Non mais quel toupet ! Je pensais avoir été clair. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup pour lui dire tout ce que je pense de ses méthodes mais elle parvient à parler plus vite que moi.

"Ce n'est pas Luna qui m'a laissé votre adresse. Elle n'y est pour rien, je suis venue de ma propre initiative.

\- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?" J'utilise ma voix la plus doucereuse, celle qui avait le pouvoir de liquéfier de peur tous mes élèves, y compris les plus rebelles.

"Elle m'a parlé de vous, de votre refus de me rencontrer mais je vous ai vu accoudé à la fenêtre hier, et j'ai compris que le brillant potionniste dont elle ne cessait de faire l'éloge était en fait mon voisin.

\- Les flatteries ne mèneront à rien avec moi, je peux vous l'assurer."

Oui, maintenant qu'elle me le dit, je me souviens de l'avoir croisé à quelques reprises. Ses cheveux courts et son habitude agaçante de toujours me dire bonjour auraient dû me permettre de la reconnaitre.

"Si vous êtes venue m'emprunter un kilo de farine, je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider.

\- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien. Elle m'a dit que vous refusiez de me rencontrer, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi. Vous ne me connaissez pas, je ne vous ai rien fait de mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de bonnes relations avec les journalistes. Je préfère éviter toute publicité supplémentaire. Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous quittiez le pas de ma porte, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, et je suis certain que vous aussi. Mes amitiés à Luna."

Je referme la porte un peu plus calmement, mais ce genre de procédés m'exaspère. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'en arrivant par surprise, mon avis serait diffèrent ? Luna ne lui a visiblement pas bien décrit ma personnalité.

En continuant de marmonner pour moi-même, je commence à ranger le bazar que mes recherches ont laissé hier. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre en attendant la réponse de mon ancienne amie.

Les heures s'écoulent lentement, et je me surprends parfois à regretter d'avoir congédié, comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà? Ruth Whelan. Cet entretien aurait fait passer un peu de temps. Je ne peux pas commencer une nouvelle commande car la lettre pourrait arriver à tout moment et je me connais, je ne pourrais pas résister à l'attrait de la recherche. Je tente de lire un peu, mais les caractères dansent devant mes yeux et mon esprit ne parvient pas à se concentrer plus de quelques minutes. Mon contrôle mental me manque tellement. Je tourne comme un lion dans une cage, attendant cette réponse qui n'en finit pas d'arriver. Le hibou se serait-il perdu ? Refuse-t-elle de me répondre ? Les pires scenarii se forment dans ma tête, et je commence déjà à réfléchir à une autre solution. Les écrits sont tellement rares, mais je devrais bien trouver quelque chose.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis quelques heures quand un tapotement discret au carreau semble résonner comme un coup de tonnerre. Je bondis jusqu'à la fenêtre et saisit le hibou qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, si j'en juge par son hululement de protestation. Je n'y fais pas attention et lui arrache la lettre du bec.

 _Monsieur Snape,_

 _Votre lettre m'a profondément et agréablement surprise, je n'avais pas eu de vos nouvelles depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais l'énigme que vous me soumettez est suffisamment intéressante pour que je vous pardonne ce silence prolongé._

 _Votre mémoire vous honore. Je ne me souvenais pas de vous avoir parlé de cette propriété, mais il est exact que les druides utilisaient les trèfles à quatre feuilles pour repousser le diable. La mémoire de cette tradition s'est perdue au fil des générations, mais elle a été vérifiée à de nombreuses reprises. Les druides conservaient les plantes la plupart du temps en les séchant. Nous pouvons donc raisonnablement penser que cette forme n'altère pas leurs propriétés. Je vous suggère de les utiliser de cette manière._

 _Cependant, n'ayant pas pu observer moi-même votre patiente, je n'en suis réduite qu'à des suppositions. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me tenir informée de la suite de vos recherches, les résultats pourraient m'aider pour une compréhension plus approfondie des pratiques druidiques. Et donnez-moi aussi des nouvelles de vous, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique qu'il faut oublier les personnes qui vous appréciaient, malgré tout._

 _Bien à vous_

 _Margareth Jones_

Quelle lettre surprenante. Alors que je craignais qu'elle ne me réponde pas, j'apprends qu'elle m'appréciait, malgré ce que j'avais fait. Enfin, je réfléchirai à cela plus tard. Ses conseils me seront bien utiles.

…

Le sortilège de diagnostic que je viens de lancer sur ce rat ne révèle rien d'anormal. Il répond aux tests sans problème, et agit comme un rat normal.

Enfin ! J'ai réussi !

J'ai réussi à le guérir. Ce sentiment de jubilation est une telle drogue, comment ai-je cru un jour pouvoir m'en passer ? Etre allé plus loin que n'importe qui avant. Avoir réussi à accomplir ce que personne n'était parvenu à faire. Quel sentiment est plus jouissif que ce triomphe sur l'humanité, cette victoire sur la magie ?

Je scelle une fiole de la potion, pour pouvoir faire quelques tests complémentaires sur sa stabilité à long terme, mais rien qui ne pourrait compromettre mon succès. Enfin, et peut être pour l'une des première fois de ma vie, j'ai fait quelque chose de positif, de purement altruiste. Cette potion permettra peut-être aux futures Mrs Van Stephan de guérir de cette malédiction jusqu'ici incurables.

La fierté que je ressens est indescriptible, mais passées les premières minutes d'euphorie, un vague sentiment d'amertume m'envahit. Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Personne ne le saura et je ne peux partager mon succès avec personne. Jusqu'à présent, à chaque fois que j'ai accomplis ce genre de chose, j'avais quelqu'un avec qui partager cette fierté. Lily lorsque je bricolais des sortilèges à Poudlard, mon maitre des potions lorsque j'ai fait mon apprentissage et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsque j'étais mangemort. Oui, étrangement, j'ai toujours trouvé quelqu'un pour partager ce moment. Toujours, sauf aujourd'hui.

L'idée d'écrire une lettre à Miss Lovegood m'effleure mais ce ne serait pas pareil. Je veux parler à quelqu'un, partager ma joie. Soudain, j'ai une idée. Je commence par la rejeter tellement elle me parait ridicule, mais n'y tenant plus, je prends mon courage à deux mains, et vais sonner à la porte de ma voisine. Elle entrebâille la porte quelques secondes plus tard.

"C'est d'accord. Je vous accorde cet entretien, mais je veux parler de mon travail de chercheur."

Ruth Whelan qui me fait face porte un tablier, quelques traces de farine sur le visage et me regarde d'un air ébahi. Comprenant qu'elle ne veut plus faire cette interview, je fais demi-tour lorsqu'elle s'écrie :

"Non attendez. C'est d'accord, laissez-moi le temps d'aller chercher une plume et un parchemin."

FIN

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cette fin vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur cette fic, j'adore discuter avec vous. C'est très enrichissant pour moi d'avoir vos retours !_

 _Comme je le disais, des OS vont sortir, mais pas de manière régulière. Restez vigilants. Ils devraient être trois, normalement :)_

 _Finir une fic est toujours un moment particulier. On y a passé des heures, on y a réfléchi même dans les moments les plus incongrus mais elle est enfin là. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en avril 2017 et il m'aura fallu 2 ans pour parvenir au bout... Mais c'est fait et j'espère qu'elle aura été à la hauteur._

 _A bientôt pour d'autres projets qui vont enfin voir le jour !_

 _Lycoris_


	16. Bonus 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

 _Comme promis, voici un OS bonus sur Special Angel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme certains d'entre vous me l'ont demandé, voici ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque Severus a disparu avant de revenir au Chateau. La rencontre décisive qui a fait changer Severus d'avis._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **OS bonus**

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger m'a informée du retour de Severus, je n'ai pas su comment réagir. J'ai eu tellement de choses à gérer après la bataille que je n'avais pas pris le temps de penser à lui. Lorsque son rôle a finalement été révélé, j'avais honte et n'osais pas repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cette terrible année. Alors apprendre qu'il avait survécut et qu'il s'était réfugié aux Etats-Unis m'a plongée dans la stupéfaction.

Il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Combien de fois ai-je réécrit cette lettre à son intention ? Je ne savais pas trouver les mots justes pour lui faire comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire. Finalement après maintes hésitations, j'ai opté pour la rencontre. Dans un lieu neutre, sans témoin et dans la plus grande discrétion. Son retour est encore secret et je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'acceptera jamais de me voir dans d'autres conditions.

Je suis maintenant attablée dans ce bar miteux de Carbone-les-Mines, une obscure ville ouvrière du nord de l'Angleterre. J'ignore pourquoi il m'a proposé cet endroit, ni comment il le connait mais l'important est qu'il vienne. L'atmosphère enfumée de l'endroit m'incommode et j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop en retard. Quelques habitués me jettent des regards à la fois curieux et courroucés, comme si ma présence les dérangeait.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre quand je vois que de l'autre côté de la salle, la porte s'ouvre. Habillé en moldu, beaucoup moins maigre que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, je n'ai pourtant aucun doute. Severus Snape scanne la pièce du regard à ma recherche. Je fais un geste discret pour attirer son attention et il se dirige vers moi. Mon cœur bat à toute allure. Dans quelques secondes, il sera trop tard et nous devrons jouer carte sur table. De plus près, je remarque une cicatrice qui monte le long de sa gorge.

« Minerva, dit-il en inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Severus, je suis heureuse de vous voir.

\- Vraiment ? » Son ton glacial me fait comprendre que cette conversation ne va pas être simple.

« Oui. Lorsque miss Granger m'a appris que vous étiez revenu parmi nous, j'ai su qu'il fallait que je vous voie. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, les choses ne se sont pas bien passées. Je voudrais réparer mes erreurs et vous présenter mes excuses.

\- Et vous aimeriez que je les accepte ?

\- Hum, eh bien oui. Elles sont sincères et les années ont passés. Les circonstances...

\- Lâche.

\- Pardon ?

\- Lâche. C'est le dernier mot que j'ai entendu de votre part. Vous me connaissez depuis que je suis enfant, Albus me faisait confiance et vous saviez quel avait été mon rôle pendant la première guerre. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé à me dire. Lâche.

\- Je suis désolée pour cela. Je ne savais pas ce que vous faisiez et toutes les apparences étaient contre vous. La dernière année…

\- Celle où vous avez tenté de m'assassiner à plusieurs reprises ? Sans la moindre subtilité d'ailleurs. Vous voulez parler de cette période ?

\- Oui, et je suis désolée pour cela aussi. Nous aurions dû faire confiance au jugement d'Albus. Mais nous vous voyions torturer les élèves, accepter l'inacceptable de la part de ces deux fous sans réagir. Alors nous avons tenté de faire quelque chose.

\- Vous rendez vous compte qu'en faisant cela, vous rendiez ma mission plus périlleuse encore ? Que vous avez mis la vie de vos élèves en plus grand danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience. Je l'ai amèrement regretté depuis.

\- J'ai longuement eu le temps d'y réfléchir depuis le début de mon exil, et je crois que vous êtes celle qui m'a le plus déçu. Je pensais qu'en dépit de la rivalité de nos maisons et de nos aspirations différentes, vous aviez reconnu en moi une personne fiable. Que mes erreurs de jeunesse avaient été oubliées ou au moins pardonnées, comme vous voudriez que les vôtres le soient aujourd'hui. Au premier soupçon, vous ne m'avez pas laissé la possibilité d'être écouté et de me défendre.

\- Je sais tout cela, et j'en suis désolée, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez accepté de me voir si vous refusez d'accepter ces excuses. » Son attitude agressive commence à me mettre sérieusement en colère. J'ai eu tort, je le sais et je me blâme suffisamment pour cela. Pourquoi remue-t-il ainsi le couteau dans la plaie ? Il poursuit sur sa lancée :

« Et vous ? Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me voir ?

\- Pour vous dire que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé et que j'aimerais que nous repartions sur des bases plus sereines. Cependant, je constate que vous n'êtes pas prêt à l'accepter. Je vais donc partir puisque ma présence vous incommode tant.

\- Il est trop tard à présent. Vous ne devez pas reculer face au danger, vous le savez.

\- Vous êtes seulement venu ici pour me dire tout ce que vous ruminez depuis des années ?

\- Un peu. Je n'ai plus de secrets à cacher maintenant. Je peux dire ce que je pense réellement sans risquer ma vie ou une illusoire couverture. Je suis revenu en Angleterre uniquement pour cette raison. Lorsque tout ce qui doit être dit l'aura été, je repartirai à Philadelphie et je pourrai enfin commencer une vie normale. Loin de vous, de cette société suspicieuse et pourrie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a tué, mais _vous_ m'avez poussé dans ses bras.

\- Vraiment ? Il est vrai que j'ai commis des erreurs vous concernant, tout comme Albus, mais êtes-vous certain que sans nous, vous ne seriez pas devenu Mangemort ? Que vous auriez pu résister à l'attrait de la Magie Noire ? Soyez honnête avec vous-même Severus.

\- Je n'aurais pas..." Il s'interrompt brusquement et commence à me fixer. Il réfléchit intensément et un silence pesant s'installe. "Je ne sais pas." Acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Je sais que toute sa rancœur est légitime et qu'il a raison sur beaucoup de choses mais il ne peut pas m'accuser de tous ses mauvais choix. Comme à son habitude, son visage n'exprime rien, pourtant je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ce qu'il vient d'admettre est important. Je décide de profiter de mon avantage avant qu'il ne parvienne à retrouver son équilibre.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu, Severus ? Qu'êtes-vous venu chercher ?

\- Je veux être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix. Je suis parti précipitamment en exil et je veux m'assurer que ma vie ici ne me manque pas.

\- Et vous avez une réponse à cette question ?

\- Pas encore. Je viens seulement d'arriver et je n'ai pas encore été au château.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Les derniers temps là-bas ont été difficiles.

\- Vous avez peur ?

\- Non ! J'ai affronté bien pire au cours de ma vie, dois-je vous le rappeler ? Non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps puis j'y retournerai.

\- De temps pour quoi ? Vous avez fait le plus difficile, mais vous ne franchissez pas le dernier pas. Pourquoi ? Je croyais que Poudlard avait toujours été votre foyer ?

\- Je suis parti après y avoir fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Je... Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous avez tout reconstruit à l'identique. Ce sera comme revenir cinq ans dans le passé, réduire à néant tout ce que j'ai fait depuis."

Un nouveau silence s'installe. Il a raison, j'ai tout fait pour faire disparaitre les stigmates de la Bataille et de la dernière année de la Guerre. Il n'y a plus aucune trace de cette période, tout est revenu dans le même état que... le jour de la mort d'Albus. Je pince les lèvres en repensant à ce jour. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle bouffée de haine envers lui. Toutes ces années durant lesquelles Albus lui avait fait confiance étaient réduites en poussière, si je l'avais eu au bout de ma baguette, il n'aurait pas pu y échapper. Je choisis de ne pas en parler.

"Qu'avez-vous fait pendant ce temps ? Vous aviez des contacts aux Etats-Unis ?

\- Oui, quelques-uns, mais je n'ai pas pu leur demander de l'aide. Tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort, j'ai préféré rester discret. J'ai commencé à brasser des potions pour assurer ma subsistance.

\- Etes-vous heureux là-bas ?" Son regard surpris m'amuse. Il n'est pas habitué à parler de cela, et encore moins avec son ancienne professeur. "Oubliez, excusez-moi d'avoir été indiscrète.

\- Je le suis plus que je ne l'ai jamais été ici. Là-bas, personne ne me juge, ne me jette de regards haineux ou condescendants. Là-bas, mes erreurs de jeunesse n'existent pas, on me regarde pour ce que je suis, pas pour ce que j'étais."

J'hésite longuement avant de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, mais je sais que si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferai jamais. Et puis, il mérite de savoir.

"Vous savez, j'ai souvent parlé avec Albus après la guerre. Des évènements et de ses choix. Et de vous aussi.

\- Ah bon ? Son visage imperturbable ne révèle aucune étincelle d'intérêt.

\- De son comportement envers vous et surtout de ses regrets. Il ne vous l'a jamais dit mais il s'en veut terriblement de vous avoir obligé à subir tout cela. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé votre disparition, il en a été extrêmement chagriné. Il regrettait que vous n'ayez eu que cette vie dure et dangereuse sans pouvoir profiter de ses bons aspects. Lorsqu'il apprendra que vous êtes vivant et que vous avez réussi à construire une nouvelle vie plus douce, il en sera tellement heureux. Et fier aussi. Il disait souvent que vous étiez l'un des hommes les plus forts qu'il connaissait. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il disait cela jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne tout.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais pris la peine de me le dire ?

\- Il était comme vous. Pudique jusqu'au bout des ongles. Même s'il le cachait plus habilement. Il a toujours eu des secrets, mieux cachés que la plupart d'entre nous car ils étaient insoupçonnés.

\- Si vous le dites.

\- Voulez-vous un bon conseil ? De la part d'un ancien professeur, collègue, ennemie et, je l'espère maintenant, amie ?

\- Dites toujours, on verra si je le suis.

\- Allez au château, plus vous attendrez, plus cela sera difficile. Exorcisez vos vieux démons et retournez aux Etats-Unis. Vous avez raison, ici, jamais personne n'oubliera votre passé, même si vous avez été réhabilité. N'abandonnez pas si près du but, mais n'oubliez pas non plus de regarder vers votre avenir, pas votre passé."

Son regard si noir me fixe attentivement. Je ne cille pas, je sais qu'il m'évalue et pèse mes paroles. Je le pense sincèrement, il n'a plus sa place ici, mais il a eu raison de revenir une dernière fois. Lorsqu'il repartira, ce sera pour toujours, il ne doit donc laisser aucune plaie ouverte ici. Le château et ce qu'il y a fait en est une, et profonde. Il doit y retourner, mais ne pas s'y attarder.

D'un hochement de tête, il m'indique que son évaluation est terminée. Je ne sais pas quelle décision il a prise, mais je ne veux pas me risquer à le lui demander. Il se lève, sort quelques pièces de sa poche et commence à s'éloigner. Il se retourne une dernière fois et me dit d'un air particulièrement solennel :

"Adieu Minerva."

C'est un adieu définitif, nous le savons tous les deux. Nous ne nous reverrons jamais, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, mais cet homme qui se tient devant moi est toujours le petit garçon chétif et pauvre que j'ai rencontré quand il avait onze ans. Les mêmes blessures, les mêmes peurs et la même solitude.

"Adieu mon garçon."

* * *

 _Voilà, ce bonus est terminé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Les suivants sortiront dans quelques semaines. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	17. Bonus 2

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous présente le deuxième OS bonus de Special Angel. Il traite du retour de Severus à Poudlard et de tous les souvenirs que ça engendre. Merci à Destrange de m'avoir suggéré cette idée. Et merci aussi aux autres lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, elles me font toujours tellement plaisir !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Un pas, un autre et encore un autre**

Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais pour me rendre discrètement à Poudlard, je vais devoir emprunter un passage secret. Et le seul que je puisse utiliser est celui reliant la Cabane Hurlante au Saule Cogneur. C'est en voyant Miss Lovegood dépasser les dernières maisons de Pré-au-Lard que cette idée m'a sauté aux yeux. Un vertige me saisit, je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus, mais je ne dois pas reculer maintenant. Si j'abandonne maintenant, jamais je ne pourrai y retourner.

Je prends une profonde inspiration, un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Je dois me concentrer sur ma marche pour ne pas penser à tout le reste. Heureusement, mon ancienne élève ne s'est pas aperçue de mon trouble, elle avance quelques pas devant moi et babille sur je-ne-sais quel sujet. Je comprends sa manœuvre et l'en remercie silencieusement. Elle tente de me faire penser à autre chose et de me distraire. C'est une attention louable, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit. Elle ne semble pas en prendre ombrage et elle n'attend pas de réponse de ma part.

Un pas, un autre, puis encore un autre. La pente qui monte vers cette maudite cabane commence à se faire sentir. Des graviers roulent sous mes pieds, la route a laissé place à un sentier de gravillons. Je ne fais que regarder le sol, si je lève la tête, je la verrai. Sa silhouette menaçante se découpera sur le ciel et me paralysera. Cet endroit, plus que tout autre, est un cauchemar pour moi.

Un pas, un autre, puis encore un autre. Le bruit de la porte grinçante me fait frémir, immédiatement suivi par cette odeur forte et nauséabonde. Elle me prend à la gorge et me donne envie de vomir. Une odeur de renfermé, de poussière et d'animal. Je ne l'ai jamais oubliée, depuis la première fois que je l'ai sentie. C'est l'odeur de la peur. Après une seconde d'hésitation qui, elle, n'a malheureusement pas échappé à mon accompagnatrice, j'entre dans cette maudite place. Au soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur succède une pénombre menaçante qui nous enveloppe. Le silence est maintenant pesant, le bruit de nos pas est étouffé par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvre le sol.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Nos yeux s'habituent peu à peu à l'obscurité, et un désordre innommable apparait devant nous. Des caisses sont renversées, les planches clouées aux fenêtres sont à moitié arrachées, des chaises boiteuses sont empilées. Une bataille de scouts à pétards n'aurait pas fait plus de ravage. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à cette odeur entêtante et écœurante. Cette odeur de... mort. Sans faire de commentaire, Luna passe à nouveau devant moi et commence à monter les escaliers. Je la suis comme un automate.

Un pas, un autre, puis encore un autre. Nous arrivons dans la pièce fatidique. Celle où je suis mort. Deux fois. Je vois encore l'éclat de ces dents féroces qui se jettent sur moi. La stupéfaction devant la soudaineté de l'attaque, l'humidité du sang qui coule le long de ma gorge puis qui imprègne ma chemise. Puis la douleur. Intense. Insoutenable. Le froid qui s'empare de moi et la soudaine faiblesse qui me fait tomber, mes genoux incapables de soutenir une seconde de plus mon poids. Cette impuissance face à mon échec. Je n'ai pas pu transmettre mon dernier message et la clé de la chute de mon maitre mourra avec moi. Puis l'espoir qui renait en entendant la voix de Potter. Qui aurait cru que je ressente une telle joie à le voir. Mais je sentais mes forces m'abandonner alors que lui semblait si empoté. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et j'étais totalement incapable de le lui faire comprendre. Et cette incertitude effroyable de ne pas être cru. Comment pouvais-je le convaincre de ma bonne foi ? Je ferme les yeux en ressentant encore distinctement mes souvenirs s'écouler dans mes larmes. Puis la mort, si facile et terrifiante à la fois.

Mais je suis là pour avancer, je ne dois pas m'arrêter dans mes souvenirs. Je me détourne brusquement de ma contemplation. Luna ne sait pas que c'est l'endroit où je suis mort, elle doit se demander ce que je regarde avec tant d'attention. Elle ne pose aucune question.

Elle s'efface pour me laisser pénétrer le premier dans ce couloir étroit, et encore une fois, les souvenirs me submergent. Encore une fois, l'éclat de canines aiguisées se dirige vers moi et une terreur indescriptible m'envahie. La panique est insurmontable et me paralyse. Je sens un choc brutal dans le dos qui me projette hors de portée du loup-garou qui m'attaquait. C'est la ramure d'un cerf qui vient de me percuter et me sauver la vie. Un combat acharné s'engage, laissant le loup gémissant et largement blessé au flanc par l'un des cors du cerf. Celui-ci se tourne alors vers moi et en un clin d'œil redevient James Potter. Je suis incapable de marcher et il me porte à demi sur toute la longueur du tunnel.

Cette fois ci, je dois le faire seul, personne n'est là pour me soutenir. Je dois affronter mes propres démons et la seule aide à laquelle je peux faire appel est celle de ma propre volonté.

Un pas, puis un autre, puis encore un autre. Je l'entends derrière moi qui peine à me suivre. L'odeur atroce commence légèrement à s'estomper, mais j'ai la sensation qu'elle continue à me suivre, qu'elle s'est collée à mes vêtements et que je ne pourrai jamais m'en débarrasser.

Le tunnel commence à s'élargir et une pente douce commence à se faire sentir. Nous allons émerger sous le Saule qu'il va falloir bloquer puis nous introduire dans le château. Il devrait me laisser passer car j'en suis encore le directeur. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espère. L'idée de devoir frapper à la Grande Porte et attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir, comme un chien honteux quémandant l'entrée après avoir fait une bêtise, m'est totalement insupportable. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit. Pas encore.

Nous pourrions être aperçus depuis les étages du château lorsque nous traversons le parc, je pense qu'un simple sortilège de désillusion devrait être suffisant pour éviter les ennuis. Je sors ma baguette et jette un informulé en direction de Miss Lovegood puis sur moi-même. Au moins, si la porte ne s'ouvre pas, nous pourrons nous éloigner sans être vus. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle proteste, mais elle ne dit rien, ce qui m'évite d'avoir à me justifier une fois de plus.

Le tunnel forme un coude et au bout, je vois une lueur. Nous sommes arrivés et un sortilège de lévitation me permet d'appuyer sur le nœud au creux des racines du saule. J'émerge, immédiatement suivi de Luna et une brise d'air fraiche me caresse le visage.

Je libère ma respiration que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir retenue. Nous sommes enfin arrivés au bout de cette épreuve si douloureuse au cœur de mes pires souvenirs. J'ai réussi à surmonter cela et même si je sais qu'il m'en reste encore de nombreuses autres, je suis soulagé. J'ai prévu de retourner dans mes appartements et dans la serre, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert de ma longue absence et que personne n'a réussi à y pénétrer. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais réellement chez moi.

Mon oasis au milieu de toute la désolation qu'était ma vie à cette époque.

* * *

 _Ce texte est un peu plus court que les autres chapitres, mais j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !_


	18. Bonus 3

_En exclusivité pour le Chicaneur, notre envoyée permanente aux Etats-Unis a réalisé l'interview du Professeur Severus Snape. Il revient sans détours sur sa vie, ses choix et son travail de chercheur. Plus de détails en page 4._

 _Bien que tous les sorciers britanniques connaissent son nom, le Professeur Snape reste un personnage plein de mystère. Malgré ses nombreux refus, il a finalement accepté d'accorder un entretien au Chicaneur. Tous les sujets seront abordés, sans tabous ni concessions, afin de mieux le comprendre._

 _Le Chicaneur : Professeur Snape. Pourquoi avez-vous accepté de me rencontrer ?_

 _Severus Snape :_ Il y a maintenant plusieurs années que la guerre est terminée et les passions se sont apaisées. J'ai avancé dans ma vie, y ait considérablement réfléchi et c'est le moment de franchir une nouvelle étape. Et puis, il est temps, je crois, de donner un aperçu de la réalité telle que je l'ai vécue.

 _LC : Commençons par le présent. Comment êtes-vous arrivé aux Etats-Unis, vous qui avez passé la majeure partie de votre vie en Angleterre ?_

 _SS_ : Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je suis venu m'installer ici pour refaire ma vie. J'y ai fondé un atelier de brassage de potions qui m'a permis de gagner ma vie. Je peux maintenant dire que ma vie est américaine.

 _LC : Vous n'êtes pas seulement brasseur, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des conditions de cet entretien. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ?_

 _SS :_ En effet, je suis aussi chercheur. Après tout, c'est la raison d'être d'un Maître des Potions. Je travaille donc sur divers projets dont l'un abouti récemment. Sans entrer dans les détails techniques qui vous ennuieraient, j'en suis certain, cette potion permet de contrecarrer en grande partie l'une des malédictions favorites du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle agissait comme si vous étiez en permanence à côté d'un détraqueurs, vous obligeant à revivre les souvenirs et les émotions les plus négatifs de votre vie. Les victimes devenaient rapidement folles et mouraient au bout de quelques jours. C'était particulièrement cruel et raffiné. Exactement ce qu'il aimait.

 _LC : Comme vous l'avez dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Il est mort. Cette malédiction a donc disparu, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _SS :_ Malheureusement, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Ce genre de connaissances se transmet facilement et qui sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Si ce n'est pas le Seigneur lui-même qui reviendra, il y aura sûrement un autre fou qui voudra accomplir ce qu'il a échoué à faire Ce jour-là, ma potion trouvera son utilité. Mon plus grand rêve serait que jamais personne n'en ait besoin, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion.

 _LC : Espérons-le aussi. Et maintenant ? Avez-vous d'autres projets ?_

 _SS :_ Les processus de recherche sont longs et difficiles. Les mener seu représente une quantité de travail astronomique. Pour cette potion-ci, qui avait une utilisation extrêmement précise, cela n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps. Mais de nombreux autres sujets m'intéressent et il est probable que je m'associe avec des équipes spécialisées pour mener des travaux plus ambitieux. Par exemple, il serait temps que de véritables recherches soient effectuées pour soigner les conséquences du Doloris. Nous savons soulager les patients, mais il nous est impossible de les guérir. De trop nombreuses personnes vivent avec les conséquences de la guerre sans qu'on ne puisse rien faire pour elles.

 _LC : Je remarque que vous semblez vouloir réparer les conséquences de la guerre. Est-ce votre moteur aujourd'hui ?_

 _SS :_ Bien sûr ! Et ça devrait être la même chose pour tout le monde ! Mais je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai effectivement activement participé à la guerre et certaines des personnes que je mentionnais à l'instant sont dans cet état par ma faute directe. Je ne m'en cache pas mais je tente aujourd'hui de réparer les dégâts, à mon niveau.

 _LC : Vous venez de me faire des aveux. Vous n'avez pas peur des conséquences judiciaires ?_

 _SS :_ Contrairement à certains de mes camarades, je n'ai jamais nié faire partie de cette organisation. J'ai tué, directement ou non, un certain nombre de personnes. J'étais rarement envoyé sur le terrain, mais les potions que je brassais à cette époque étaient loin d'être inoffensives. Cependant, j'ai été jugé puis acquitté. Aux yeux de la société, je devrais être considéré comme un individu normal. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'utilise mon art au service du soin aux blessés.

 _LC : Vous êtes retourné en Angleterre l'année dernière. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à ce sujet ?_

 _SS :_ Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention d'y aller, ni de rendre public le fait que j'avais survécu. Cependant, votre patronne m'a retrouvé et m'a convaincu d'y aller une dernière fois. Bien que cette formule soit tellement galvaudée, je peux dire que j'y ai fait la paix avec mon passé. Malheureusement, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

 _LC : Que voulez-vous dire ?_

 _SS :_ Malgré les années qui ont passé, j'ai réalisé que dans l'esprit de beaucoup de sorciers anglais, l'heure était encore à la vengeance et non au pardon. Les bases de la société britanniques sont pourries et rien de positif ne pourra en émerger si les choses ne changent pas. Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres émergera bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensent s'ils n'y prennent pas garde. Rejeter une partie de la société, pour une bonne ou une mauvaise raison, ne peut mener qu'au chaos.

 _LC : C'est extrêmement violent ce que vous dites là._

 _SS :_ Ça l'est ! Mais la guerre est pire encore, faites-moi confiance sur ce point. Des initiatives ont lieu pour améliorer les choses, et j'espère sincèrement qu'elles seront suffisantes. A Poudlard, par exemple, la nouvelle directrice tente de mener des actions, c'est une bonne chose. Est-ce qu'elle aura la liberté de les mener à bien, voilà la véritable question.

 _LC : J'ai entendu dire que la fin de votre séjour ne s'est pas déroulée tel que vous l'espériez._

 _SS :_ En effet, et c'est exactement l'illustration de ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Il n'y a pas de place pour les personnes qui étaient du mauvais côté de la barrière dans la société actuelle. Lorsque la presse a appris que j'étais vivant et présent, une campagne de diffamation a débuté. Ce n'était pas vraiment problématique jusqu'au jour où elle a commencé à menacer les actions menées par certains individus courageux qui tentent d'aider à la réintégration. Ma présence était devenue contre-productive et il est rapidement apparu que mon départ était la seule solution. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la solution pour forcer un retour à la tolérance.

 _LC : Avez-vous des regrets ?_

 _SS :_ A votre avis ? Bien sûr que j'ai des regrets. Je n'ai même que ça. Toute la première partie de ma vie a été constituée de mauvais choix aux conséquences désastreuses. Mais cela vaut-il la peine de se retourner sur des choses auxquelles qu'on ne peut plus changer ? Je me concentre donc sur ce que je veux faire pour que le temps qui me reste à vivre soit moins désastreux. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas vous rencontrer. A quoi bon remuer les souvenirs ? Ils sont très bien là où ils sont, nul besoin d'en parler sans fin. Mais maintenant que j'ai des projets, c'est d'eux dont je veux parler. Rien d'autre.

 _LC : Je crois que vous êtes l'entretien que j'ai eu le plus de mal à décrocher. Mais peut être aussi la plus importante._

SS : Si j'ai pu contribuer à changer la façon de voir d'un seul de vos lecteurs, alors tout cela aura eu son utilité.

 _Entretien réalisé le 12 septembre 2004 à Philadelphie, par Ruth Whelan_

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce bonus et de cette fic. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu et qu'il répondra à certaines questions restées en suspens. Une dernière fois, je voudrais remercier celles et ceux qui me suivent, me soutiennent et me laissent des messages tout au long de cette aventure. Les échanges qui peuvent en sortir sont tellement enrichissant !

Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour de nouveaux projets qui, je l'espère, vous plairont toujours autant !

A bientôt

Lycoris


End file.
